Follow Your Instincts
by AmericanPoet
Summary: Police Chief Charlie Swan gets custody of his estranged niece, Layla Delaney. She is soon immersed into the world of her cousin, Bella. Werewolves, vampires, and high school, oh my!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, do you remember my sister, your aunt Charlotte?" Charlie asked.

"A bit. Is she the one that's in jail all the time?" Bella asked.

"No, that's Carrie. Charlotte is the one that's in California. She, uh…She just got busted. Her and the boyfriend she's with got caught trying to mail 734 pounds of marijuana through the postal system." Charlie said.

"Oh wow. That's intense." Bella said.

"Anyway...She has a daughter that's about your age. And they asked if I'd be willing to take her in so she doesn't go into the foster care system." Charlie said, trying to gauge Bella's reaction.

"Oh. Are you going to take her in?" Bella asked.

"I wanted to get your opinion. She's going to be 17 soon, in a couple of months. If you're okay with the idea, she could stay with us until she graduates. My sisters and I were in and out of foster homes growing up. They're not all good. What do you say? Clean out the attic with me?" Charlie asked.

"Sure. Yeah." Bella said.

Charlie went to call social services in California and arrange to get full custody of his niece, Layla Delaney.

"Do you think we could have a little welcoming thing? Maybe at the beach a big bonfire and food? Give her a big welcome. Let her meet some kids her age." Charlie asked, waiting on hold. "Maybe see if Harry wants to fry some fish."

"I'll talk to Jake about it." Bella said.

…

"Therefore, it is the opinion of the Court that Charles Swan, uncle and remaining non-incarcerated family member of minor Layla Delaney be given full custody. This decision will be reevaluated in six month intervals until the minor reaches age 18 and graduates high school." the Judge declared.

Charlie thanked the judge and lawyer. He had borrowed Bella's truck so he could haul Layla's things to Forks without her having to wait. The social worker walked over to Charlie with Layla in tow.

"Layla, here is your uncle. You'll be staying with him for the foreseeable future. He is the Chief of Police at Forks." the social worker, Pam, said. "I have fixed a profile of Layla's past for your convenience as well. Call me if you experience any issues."

"Thank you, ma'am." Charlie said. "I brought my truck so we can take her things back to the house. I figured what we couldn't fit into the truck we could mail."

"I've been to the residence. All of her belongings would easily fit into the cab on a standard sized truck, Mr. Swan." Pam said sadly.

Charlie nodded in understanding. He thanked the social worker and escorted Layla out to the truck, noting how she hadn't yet spoken and how she always stayed 3 steps behind him and kept her head down. He opened the door for Layla and motioned her to get in. He went to the driver's side and got in, heading for Mt. Shasta.

"I've got a daughter, she's about a year older than you. Her name is Bella. You'll be going to school with her. Don't worry, she'll show you around and introduce you to her friends." Charlie said.

Layla kept her head down and nodded.

"Can… can you talk?" Charlie asked.

Layla nodded.

"You're allowed to talk. Anytime. Say anything you want anytime you want. Even if it's just about something silly. Or serious. Or happy. Bella's boyfriend's sister, Alice, lives to talk." Charlie said.

"Thank you for taking me in." Layla said quietly.

Charlie smiled softly. "I hadn't seen you since you were a toddler. I didn't know if you would have remembered me." He said.

"Mother kept a photograph of you until she began dating Derek. You had kind eyes." Layla said.

Charlie and Layla drove the 40 minutes from the courthouse to the small, near dilapidated house in Mt. Shasta. What Charlie thought was going to take at least a full day of packing was only accomplished in under an hour. As the social worker said, everything Layla had for into the cab of his truck in 2 small bags. Charlie took the bags to the truck and watched as Layla stood on the front walkway, staring at the house. He didn't move to stop her when she picked up a large rock and threw it at the house. He walked over to Layla and handed her a few more rocks, letting her get out her hurt, her pain, and her anger. He figured the house would be torn down soon.

"How about some dinner? I know I'm starving. I saw a pizza shop on the way in." Charlie asked.

"I have no money. I will be fine." Layla said.

"You won't ever need money to eat, Layla. You're family and as long as I have something, you'll have it too. I wouldn't let you pay for it anyway." Charlie said. "Once we get home, don't be surprised if you aren't bombarded with food from friends."

Charlie ordered a large pizza for the two of them to split, making sure Layla ate at least 3 pieces. He could tell she was hungry but didn't want to take anymore. He boxed up what wasn't eaten.

"Do you have your permit? Or license?" Charlie asked.

"I have a license. Mother forced me to get it. A mule you'd never have to compensate was her greatest achievement." Layla said.

Charlie sighed sadly. "How about you drive until midnight and I take over until we get home? This old man needs some rest." He asked.

Layla nodded and Charlie stopped at the next gas station to fill up and switch seats with Layla. He programmed the GPS on his phone like Bella showed him and gave Layla a quick rundown. He told her one she saw signs for Portland to pull over and wake him up. Layla agreed and headed back onto the road. She drove the five and a half hour trip to Portland, Oregon without any troubles. She pulled into a gas station parking lot and gently woke Charlie up. They both went to use the restroom and grabbed breakfast before filling up again and getting back on the road.

"Don't tell anyone I bought you Ho-Ho's and Fritos for breakfast. Sue would have my head." Charlie chuckled.

Layla froze and dropped the snacks Charlie got into the bag and pushed it away.

"I didn't eat them! She won't get mad at you now. I won't eat them, I promise!" Layla said quickly.

Charlie frowned at the tone of panic in Layla's voice.

"Layla… oh, God no… honey, I was being silly. Sue would never hurt a fly. I'm sorry, i shouldn't have said that. All I meant was that she's been trying to get me to eat better food for breakfast instead of junk food. I didn't mean that she'd use any type of violence against me, or you, or anyone for that matter." Charlie explained. "Go ahead and eat. I promise it's okay."

Layla bit her lip, finally deciding there was no reason for Charlie to lie to her. She quickly and quietly ate while Charlie drove.

By the time they reached Forks, it was early afternoon. Charlie grabbed the two smalls bags and folder given to him by the social worker and took Layla inside, giving her a tour of the house and showing her the attic that was converted into a bedroom.

"I brought a heater up here just in case you get chilly. The window opens so you can catch a breeze, but not get rained out. You'll have to go downstairs for the bathrooms, though. But you have complete freedom to the house and outside. I don't want you to think you are confined. Anyway… Bella should be home in about an hour. I'll send her a text to bring Edward and his siblings over so you can meet some of your classmates. Tonight, there's a little welcome party and bonfire on First Beach on the Quileute reservation for you. There's a lot of kids there around your age. Sound good?" Charlie asked.

"Thank you for everything, uncle Charlie." Layla said quietly, taking everything in.

Charlie smiled sadly and left Layla to unpack her things. Tomorrow, he was going to go around too thrift stores after work and get more clothes for Layla, as well as winter clothing. He would ask Sue if she had things Leah had grown out of that he could give to Layla as well. He picked up his phone and texted Bella.

...

 _So here's the first chapter of my Sam/Layla story! Slow to start because i have to build up so much back story and flesh my character out. But stick with me! If you like what you read, let me know! Xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

All of Layla's clothing fit neatly into 2 dresser drawers, as she separated them into tops and bottoms. She looked at her clothes and sighed. They were getting tight and short on her already. Layla wished she'd stop growing out and grow taller. She peaked at 5 feet 2 inches and hadn't grown anymore. She sighed and laid on the bed, inhaling deeply. The bed and the sheets looked clean and smelled like fabric softener, which Layla was so thankful for. She walked downstairs to find her uncle.

"If… if it's not an inconvenience...a three minute shower? I'll be super quick and I won't use an hot water or-" Layla asked quickly, but got interrupted.

"You can take the longest, hottest shower in the history of showers. We've got plenty of hot water and Bella has accumulated so much shampoo and that girly smelling body wash that it'd take years to go through it all. Don't ever rush or even think you're using too much of anything, okay? Promise me. No rushing. No being afraid of using too much water or soap or shampoo or anything." Charlie said.

Layla smiled softly and rushed off to take a shower. A hot shower. With shampoo and body wash… if she never took another shower again then it'd be okay. A knock at the door startled her.

"There's towels under the sink. Also there's extra toothbrushes and toothpaste. There should be some deodorant… it might be mens but it'll work until you get your own." Charlie said before walking away.

Layla turned the shower on hot and got in, scrubbing her skin until it was pink and red, washing away everything, all the dirt and grime. She washed her hair twice with shampoo, loving how good it smelled. Conditioner made her hair feel nice. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself before going to brush her teeth and snag some deodorant. She looked at her clothes, seeing how dirty they were. She wiped the shower down until it looked pristine. She balled her clothes into the towel and made a mental note to ask uncle Charlie how to use the washing machine. She stood at the door, listening for the sound of anyone. When she was met with silence, Layla tried to quickly rush up to her attic bedroom. She hadn't counted on seeing anyone, but when she reached the top of the stairs, she bumped into the wall. Layla stumbled but was steadied. She opened her eyes and looked up. It wasn't a wall she run into, but a person. Several persons. Tall persons. Beautiful, tall persons. One short but beautiful person. One person who looked like uncle Charlie.

"I…" Layla squeaked, unable to finish her sentence.

"You must be Layla! I'm Alice. How about we let you go get dressed. Then come back down here and meet all of us." Alice said.

'Her voice is that of angels…' Layla thought. 'I bet she is one. I read a book about angels being on earth...'

Layla blushed and all but ran up the attic stairs, embarrassed. This was not how she intended on meeting anyone. She quickly went through her clothes, trying to find the cleanest. She sighed sadly. She pulled in a pair of jeans that were turned into capris because she outgrew them and a t- shirt she had once found in a dumpster. She pulled her hair back into a braid to dry and walked back downstairs. She heard talking in the living room and followed the sound.

"Well there she is!" Charlie said, grinning. "This is my niece, and Bella's cousin, Layla Delaney. Layla, this is my daughter Bella, her boyfriend Edward, his sisters Alice and Rosalie, and his brothers Emmett and Jasper. Layla will be starting school Monday with you all. Maybe once she knows people, it won't be so nerve wracking. A big dinner and bonfire on the rez tonight, if you and your family want to join, Edward." Charlie said.

"We are going hiking this weekend. Dad has been planning this trip since he found out he got a free weekend from the hospital. But thank you for the invite, Mr. Swan." Alice said.

Charlie nodded. "I'm going to head over and help Billy and Sue start getting everything ready. Bells, will you bring Layla around 6?" he asked.

"Sure." Bella said, smiling.

Charlie left and Layla was still poised in the doorway.

"I'll just be up in my room. I won't interfere on your time with friends. It was nice to meet you all." Layla said quietly.

"Is it because I'm too sexy to behold?" Emmett asked, grinning.

Layla looked lost.

"You've befuddled the girl, Emmett." Edward chastised.

"I suppose it's to be expected… you just used a contradicting statement. Sexy and yourself doesn't belong in the same sentence." Jasper said seriously.

That earned laughter from Bella, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. Layla hid a small giggle. Emmett's mouth opened slightly in protest.

"Don't laugh! How is anyone ever going to believe I'm sexy if you all keep laughing!" Emmett said, grinning. "Maybe I still have a chance to convince Layla. Come sit beside me and let me tell you all about how awesome and amazing I truly am."

"The last thing you need is a fangirl. Your head barely fits in the room as it is!" Rosalie teased.

Alice walked over to Layla.

"Come sit with me. I'm dying to get my hands in your hair and play with it… if you'll let me?" Alice asked.

Layla nearly froze.

'The angel likes my hair…' Layla thought as she let Alice lead her over to the couch.

"So tell us about yourself. Dad wouldn't give us any details." Bella said.

Layla sat in the floor and let Alice have at her hair. She thought for a moment.

'I'm the daughter of small town drug lords who got busted mailing several hundred pounds of pot...I was also a drug mule and a punching bag…' Layla thought.

Edward looked down, an action that was not missed by Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"There's not much interesting you tell. I lived in Mt. Shasta near a volcano." Layla said.

"Who's your favorite actor? Or singer?" Alice asked.

Layla scrambled for an answer but came up empty. She'd not recalled seeing any movies or even having a radio to listen to. She shrugged and looked embarrassed.

"Oh now you're going to get Alice and Rosalie in a tizzy. They'll throw you head first into so much pop culture." Emmett said.

"Don't make it sound so bad, Emmett. Only the best." Rosalie said.

Layla looked up at Rosalie and stared.

'Alice sounds like an angel but this girl… Rosalie… She embodies what angels look like…' Layla thought.

"Look at me and swoon, too!" Emmett whined.

Layla looked away from Rosalie and blushed.

"I'm done with your hair. Let's go raid her closet and dress up!" Alice said.

Layla felt shame fill her every pore. She didn't see Edward shake his head and didn't hear his whisper that she had only 3 outfits and none of them good.

"It's nearing 6, Alice. It'll have to wait for another day. Besides, I like her shirt." Emmett said honestly.

Layla looked at her shirt. It had a pair of fangs printed on it along with the words Fangs For The Memories written on it.

"You'll have to let me borrow it sometime." Rosalie said, smiling.

Layla smiled softly and nodded.

Edward kissed Bella and headed for the door with Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie following. Emmett walked over to Layla.

"You're probably just overwhelmed at how damn handsome I am. It's okay. It still happens to me when I look in the mirror. But next time I expect fawning and swooning and at least 4 declarations of how I'm the best looking guy you've ever seen." Emmett said before heading to the door.

Layla watched as they headed for the door and smiled shyly.

"Bye, gorgeous!" Layla called out.

Emmett turned around and grinned.

"I knew it!" Emmett boasted.

"Oh...I was talking to Rosalie… sorry." Layla said, unable to hide her grin.

"My heart!" Emmett whined, stomping outside.

Edward kissed Bella once more before going to the car and driving everyone home.

"I guess we better go. Are you ready?" Bella asked. Layla slipped her old shoes on and nodded, following Bella out to the truck. Bella turned the radio onto an oldies station as they headed for the rez.

"This is my favorite type of music...80's. Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers… just listen." Bella said.

Layla nodded along to the beat. Tomorrow she would tell Alice that she has a favorite singer.

...

 _so i realised i made a boo boo in the first chapter. For Sue and Charlie to be dating, Harry can't be alive in this fic. So let's pretend that mistake disappeared. Slow build but now she at least knows the resident vampires._

 _I'm aiming on updating every Monday and Thursday. So be on the lookout!_

 _And thank you to Kagz for my first review! I wanted to shake layla up for this story. Don't worry though. She's soon grow to that sassy smart ass we all know and love!_

 _Let me know if you all like this?_


	3. Chapter 3

Bella parked her truck at Billy's house and pointed out houses as they walked to the beach. She had no associations to the people yet, but it was nice that Bella told her.

"Hey! There's the girls!" Charlie called out.

Jake jogged over to Bella and Layla, frowning softly when Layla moved to stand behind Bella.

"Hey Bella. Glad you could make it. Layla, Charlie has told us that he had a niece and that it was because of you we all get this huge feast." Jake said. "Thanks." he whispered.

"That's Jake. He's Billy's son. He's like an overexcited puppy sometimes." Bella said.

Charlie and Sue came up to Layla. Charlie had his arm around Sue.

"Layla, this is Sue Clearwater. The best damn cook in the entire state." Charlie said. "And for some reason, she actually agreed to be my girl."

"Hey honey. So glad to have you here! Charlie, you guys finish setting everything out while I take Layla around and introduce her to these hellians." Sue said.

Charlie nodded and Sue looped her arm with Layla's and walked over to the fire.

"You've met Jake. This is my daughter, Leah. She and Jake are dating...Lord help me." She teased.

"Could be worse, mommy dearest." Leah smirked.

"This is my son, Seth. He's 16 like you." Sue said.

Seth smiled and shook her hand. He didn't signal that he had Imprinted so Sue went over to Paul, then Jared, then Cameron, then Embry. No Imprinting, but that didn't stop Paul from trying to flirt.

"Is Sam on patrol?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, with Quil. Shifts change soon. I'm going to go ahead and snag some food before I go." Paul said. "I see something I'd like to eat." He added, looking at Layla.

Layla blushed brightly, making Paul smirk before walking away.

"I'm just going to get real food..." Seth added, following Paul.

"Everybody line up. Boys… ladies first. And save food for Sam and Quil. Layla, you go first. The guest of honor gets first pick." Sue said, ushering Layla to the front and filling her plate.

Layla took her plate and sat near the fire, soaking up the heat. Since evening was falling, it was getting very chilly and her clothes didn't provide much warmth. Soon, spaces around her filled up.

"It was good to meet you, Layla. Get Bella to bring you back over this weekend. We project movies onto the side of the house and have a great time." Paul said. "You can share a pillow with me. You don't need a quilt though… I'm hot enough to keep you warm."

Layla blushed yet again.

"This weekend it's Monty Python." Seth said once Paul walked away.

"Thank you for inviting me." Layla said shyly.

Layla ate only a small portion of the food on her plate. She could save the rest for later. Two men walked down the rocks and the shorter of the men made a beeline for the food. The taller one took time to speak with the adults before going to the food line.

"Did you all really eat it all?" the tall one asked.

"It was steak!" Jake called out. "We never get steak!"

"Correction...I never get steak. Everyone else here did. Someone is gonna have to run laps for eating mine." Sam said.

Layla big her lip and stood up. She hadn't touched the steak on her plate yet, having intended on saving it for later. It was probably the steak meant for him..

"Please take mine. I haven't eaten from it yet. You just came from work and you require this more than I do." Layla said, holding her plate out.

"Sam, that is my niece, Layla Delaney." Charlie said.

Sam walked over to the girl who was offering him her food. Her head was down but the plate extended fully. She couldn't have been too much over five feet tall.

"I can't take your food. But thank you for the offer." Sam said.

Layla raised her head to look at Sam.

"Please take it. I've eaten the bread already and I'm quite full. You need to eat." Layla said quietly.

Sam was dumbstruck.

The moment Layla raised her face to his and looked into his eyes, the world ceased to matter. His brothers, his family, the pack… everything was background noise. He pictured a thousand scenarios all at once, each involving this tiny female in front of him. He wanted to fall to his knees and worship her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go.

He, Sam Uley, had just Imprinted.

"I promise to you that I don't want anything more to eat." Layla said.

Layla handed her plate to Sam who still hadn't moved or said a word. She walked back over to the log and sat in front of it, getting closer to the warmth of the fire. Sam watched her closely, frowning softly when he saw she was wearing only cut off Capri pants and a short sleeved shirt. Sam finally snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jake cough loudly. The pack was staring openly at him, only Jake and Leah were grinning wickedly. Sam walked over to where Layla sat and took a seat beside her, as close to her as he could get without making her move away.

"Thank you for giving me your food, Layla. Although I do hope maybe you'll share it with me? Bread isn't enough to sustain anyone." Sam said.

"I'm not sure… I've never had any of the other foods on the plate." Layla said quietly.

"You've never had steak? Or potatoes? Or banana pudding? Or corn?" Jared asked, sounding incredulous.

Layla felt shame cover her again and looked down. Sam growled at Jared, wanting to wring his neck. Leah leaned over and smacked Jared upside the head, giving him a look.

"Sorry, Layla. Sorry, Sam." Jared said, feeling sheepish.

Sam cut the steak into bite sized cubes and speared a piece on his fork and held it out to Layla.

"Try it?" Sam asked.

Sam nearly rumbled in happiness when Layla took the bite he held out for her. His wolf was very pleased that his Imprint was already accepting food from him. Bonding scent poured out of Sam, flooding the area with the scent that was unique only to him. For every bite Sam took, he held out another to Layla, seeing how hungry she truly was. He thought about how she willingly was ready to give up get plate of food to him, despite her hunger. Just so he wouldn't be hungry. If that didn't make his wolf puff up with pride…

Sam pulled his sweatshirt off and handed it to Layla.

"You're cold." Sam said. "It's big but it's warm."

"You'll get cold without it…" Layla frowned.

"We don't really get cold. Because of our bloodline and genetics, we actually run quite a bit warmer than people outside the tribe." Leah said.

Layla frowned again, reaching her hand out to touch Sam's arm, but pulling it back. It was Sam's turn to frown. Did his Imprint find him lacking? Did she not think she could lay her hand on his body?

"Please take it." Sam said.

"I must have taken food that was meant for you. I can't take your warmth, too. You'll get cold and get sick." Layla said.

"And the cold wouldn't make you sick?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've slept outside when snow was on the ground. This temperature is nothing more than an inconvenience." Layla said nonchalantly.

"Uh… why were you camping when it was snowing?" Quil asked.

"Camping?" Layla asked, confused.

"Yeah, camping. Where you sleep outside in a tent with a fire-" Quil started.

"Oh, I wasn't given either of those. It was not a recreational activity." Layla interrupted. "Mother would have parties and as a child I would be put into the backyard so I wouldn't become a nuisance. I would climb into a tree and sleep in the snow." she shrugged. "I am used to it."

Jaws dropped. Charlie had to excuse himself, overwhelmed with anger and sadness. Sam growled openly, not even bothering to hide it. The way Layla said it in such a normal tone, as if it were an acceptable and even expected occurrence, affected everyone.

"Are you still hungry? Your stomach is growling." Layla asked, looking at Sam.

Instead of replying, Sam pulled his sweatshirt over Layla and gently pulled her arms through. She opened her mouth to protest when Sam took her hand.

"Leah wasn't lying. We run hot here." Sam said, bringing Layla's hand to feel the heat from his chest.

Layla felt the heat radiating from Sam's body. Her cold fingers felt so small against his chest; just a small sliver of pale against his russet skin. Layla looked up in amazement, seeing how even shirtless he didn't seem to be getting any cooler.

"Now that we've eaten, it's time to hear the legends of our people, of the Quileute people." Sue announced, breaking the silence.

...

 _okay so something you'll discover so quickly is that I'm so so so impatient when it comes to waiting to post chapters, especially if i have it written in advance. I may or may not have nearly 7 chapters already written lol. So lets rephrase. I'll post an update 1-3 times per week. That's way more comfortable for my impatient ass lol. So yay she's met the guys and Sam. Ugh. To have a love like that you know? That strong and deep and unwavering... and umf Paul is such a flirt. Aaaanywaaay, please please leave me a comment! I love them so much. And I've had several people message me and say there's no way someone would be caught mailing marijuana. Lol y'all don't even know my crazy dumb ass family. My cousin and his wife actually got caught attempting to mail several several several hundred pounds of pot in tote bins through the post from California to Florida. I wish i was lying y'all lol but arrest review please and thank u!_


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie came up to Sue and whispered that he was called into work. He kissed her gently before taking off.

Old Quil, being the senior member of the tribe, began telling the legend of their people, how they were descended and could shift into wolves. Billy took over and told the legend of the cold people, and about Chief Taha Aki and the Third Wife.

"Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion. She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe." Billy said solemnly.

Billy frowned when he looked over the young people at the fire and saw that Layla sat silently, tears rolling down her face.

"Sam." Billy said, motioning at Layla.

Within a second, Sam pulled Layla to him, fearing she was hurt or scared. He wiped her tears gently with his thumbs and tilted her head up to look at him.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Sam asked.

Layla shook her head and sniffled pathetically, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"S-she watched her ch-children be killed and her husband about to be k-killed and she loved him and her people that s-s-she sacrificed her own life to save them and-and-and it did save them because love…" Layla stuttered out between hiccuping and sniffling.

Sam's heart both ached and blossomed inside of him, feeling his Imprint's raw emotion as if it were his own. He turned Layla to face him and pulled her even closer so she could experience them without everyone staring. Layla buried her face against Sam's neck and cried quietly, each tear marking Sam inside and out.

"For an outsider, one not by birth belonging to our tribe…" Old Quil whispered, touching his chest where his heart was.

Everyone nodded, knowing what the rest of the unfinished sentence would be. To break the quiet, Sue picked up her guitar and began strumming one of their tribal songs. Billy chanted softly and Old Quil sang in their native language. One by one, those around the fire joined in. Sam hummed along quietly, his deep baritone near bass voice providing a steady rhythm. He felt the tears slow down and eventually stop. Her soft, even breaths and lack of movement told him that his little Imprint had fallen asleep in his arms and on his chest.

"She's wore herself out." Leah commented after the singing had stopped. "With all the yawning Bella is doing, it looks like she's not far behind.

"Jake, will you drive Bella and Layla home? I would ask Sam but he's going to have a time getting Layla to the truck and keeping her from falling over. Then you boys can run home." Billy asked.

"Sure. Come on, Stinkerbella." Jake teased.

"I'm fine to drive, Billy." Bella said.

"How are you planning on getting her out of the truck and up to get bedroom?" Billy asked.

Bella looked blank.

"That's where Sam comes in. Let Jake drive and Sam will make sure Layla gets to her bed. They can stay at your house until Charlie gets back." Billy said. "Humor an old man."

Bella relented and gave Jake her keys. Jake kissed Leah before following Bella. Sam stood slowly as not to jostle or wake Layla. He walked as slow as he could, loving the way his Imprint felt in his arms, loving how she felt safe enough around him to fall asleep. The truck ride to the Swan house was entirely too quick for Sam's liking.

"Her bedroom is in the attic. Dad brought a heater up there but it's not been set up yet." Bella said quietly.

Sam nodded and gently got out of the truck, readjusting his hold on Layla. She whined softly but didn't wake up, instead pressing her face tighter against his neck at the brightness of the house lights. Sam smiled but hid it by pressing his face gently into Layla's hair as he climbed the steps. Sam pulled the quilts back and, as much as he hated to, laid Layla on the bed. He slipped her shoes off and covered her up. He pulled the heater out of the box and set it up to blow heat onto Layla to keep her warm. He sat on the side of her bed, brushing her hair out of her face. Layla turned and followed his hand in her sleep. He moved to stand and let Layla sleep in peace even though all Sam wanted to do was crawl in bed beside of her and pull her as close as he could. He shook his head and made sure Layla was warm enough before he headed downstairs to find Jake.

"So you finally Imprinted." Jake said, smiling.

Sam smiled as he thought of Layla. "Yeah. I see why Leah broke up with me the second she shifted and laid her eyes on you. I get it. Damn… the ache to go back upstairs and crawl beside her in bed is so heavy." He said.

"No hard feelings?" Jake asked, holding his hand out.

"Never, brother. At first I was mad… but I totally get it now. Nothing stronger to you than your Imprint." Sam said, shaking his hand.

They heard a rumble of thunder in the distance and flashes of lightning, indicating a storm was heading this way. Jake went through the house and pulled out the candles he knew Charlie kept for power outages. No sooner did Jake find the matches did the electricity go out, leaving the house in darkness. Jake chuckled and lit the candles and two hurricane lamps he found. Lightning lit the outside up seconds before the thunder rumbled. Thunder shook the house and made the windows rattle. Layla sat up in bed, feeling the thunder vibrate her walls and make a terrible loud noise. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Rain began pouring down just before lightning once again lit the sky and another room of thunder made itself known. There was absolutely no way she was staying up in the attic, so Layla made her way downstairs to the living room, intent on waiting the storm out before going back to her bedroom.

"Layla? What are you up? I thought you were asleep." Jake asked.

"The storm… very loud. Scared me awake. Don't wanna be up there." Layla said, ending on a yawn.

"Sam will be back in a second. He went to the bathroom." Jake said.

"Okay?" Layla said.

She wondered why Jake thought that was relevant enough to bring Sam into the conversation. Layla walked into the kitchen and found a box of cereal and decided to have a bowl. She found the cabinet with the bowls inside and climbed up to stand on the countertops to reach one.

"A bit too high, huh?" Sam asked, chuckling when he saw Layla on the counter.

Sam's sudden comment startled Layla, making her jump slightly and nearly topple backwards off the counter. Before she could do more than tip backwards, Sam was there. He grabbed her and the bowl and kept them both from falling.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you, Layla. Jake told me you were in here." Sam said.

"It's okay. You kept me from falling… thank you." Layla said.

Sam smiled brightly.

"Do you want some cereal too?" Layla asked.

Sam shook his head. "If I do, I'll just snag your spoon." He teased.

Layla smiled, hearing his light and easy tone. She poured extra cereal in her bowl and covered it in milk before hopping up on the counter near the candle so she could see to eat. Sam watched her eat a few bites before walking over to her and leaning against the counter between her knees. Layla smiled and held a bite out to him in question. Sam looked up at her, his wolf rumbling in happiness that his Imprint was offering to feed him her food from her own hand. Sam took the bite and chewed, watching as Layla didn't hesitate in taking a bite herself, not wiping the spoon off at all.

"Sam, dude…" Jake whined, walking in. "Now I'm going to smell like you."

Before Sam could growl and tell Jake to kindly piss off, Layla replied first.

"Well at least you'll smell good now!" Layla said, giggling softly.

"You saying I stink, shorty?" Jake laughed.

"You said it, not me." Layla said sweetly, holding another spoonful of cereal out to Sam.

"Better watch your back, you little gnome." Jake said, grinning.

"Better watch your ankles, Sasquatch. I'm so short you'll never see me coming until it's too late!" Layla said.

"The sass! Oh, the sass on this one, Sam. I like her." Jake said.

Sam smiled proudly. Already his Imprint was getting along with the pack. He knew she won over the Elders with her emotional response to their legends. To his knowledge, no one had ever cried when they heard the legends. It was just something that you'd been told since infancy. She had won over his pack by voluntarily giving up her food to the pack Alpha so he wouldn't be without. None of the rest of his pack had ever done that before.

He smiled proudly. His Imprint was perfect.

...

 _yay another new chapter! So i like this one its like tugging hardcore at my heart shrubs. But so far out of everything I've written, chapter 7 is like my favorite._

 _Thank you all so much for my comments! They make me so so so happy okay? I love comments! Let me know whatcha thunk of this chapter and let me know if there's any sub plot or anything Hagen I this fic you'd like to see okay? Always open to suggestions._


	5. Chapter 5

Layla washed her bowl and put it back in the cabinet and yawned. The lack of sleep over the last 3 days was taking its toll on her.

"When is the last time you've slept more than a couple of hours?" Sam asked, watching Layla.

"3 or 4 days? Between the arrest and court and moving…" she shrugged.

"Let's get you into bed." Sam said.

"The storm is really loud and really bright up in my bedroom. I'm okay." Layla said.

Sam refused to accept that his Imprint was ready to go without sleep.

"Come sit on the couch with me. There's music on my phone we can listen to so the storm won't be so loud." Sam suggested.

Layla but her lip and nodded, following Sam to the couch. He pulled a big blanket over and laid back, motioning for Layla to lay down next to him. Sam turned the music on, picking 80s music and pushed play.

"Close your eyes and just concentrate on the music." Sam said, covering Layla up.

Layla laid on the couch for several minutes, her eyes getting heavier and heavier. Sam began to hum along softly, smiling when Layla finally gave into exhaustion and let herself sleep. He turned to his side and pulled Layla to curl up to his chest and rest his hand on her hip. He tucked her head against his neck and allowed himself to be completely selfish for a few sacred moments and bask in the feeling of sharing space with his Imprint. Layla mumbled unintelligibly, moving her hand to try and grab hold of his shirt, but ended up scratching weakly against his chest. Sam gently took her hand and brushed a kiss against her knuckles before settling it over his heart.

Sam was allowed nearly two hours with his Imprint before Jake walked into the living room and gently touched his shoulder.

"Charlie is pulling up. Better move before he comes in here and gets the wrong idea." Jake said quietly.

As much as Sam hated it, he disentangled himself from Layla. Layla whined immediately at the loss of contact and warmth. Sam bent back down and shushed her back to sleep, substituting his pillow for his body. Layla buried her face against the pillow and settled back down. Sam stood and moved away just as Charlie came through the front door. His flashlight landed on Sam and Jake before shining on Layla curled up on the couch.

"The storm scared her up in the attic. She calmed down on the couch when Sam bundled her up and turned music on his phone." Jake said.

Charlie nodded.

"Thanks for staying with the girls. I appreciate it." Charlie said.

Jake nodded and motioned for Sam to leave with him. It took every ounce of strength Sam possessed to make his body move farther and farther away from his Imprint. He snagged his phone and walked outside with Jake. Sam was in no great hurry to get back to the reservation. Everything inside of him, his wolf especially, was demanding he go back and take his Imprint back to his house and put her safely in his bed so he could watch over her.

"It doesn't get any easier… leaving your Imprint. You feel that hard pull to want to rush back to them. But she seems to be taking easily to you. She's shared her food with you twice without being asked. And I saw how she was all but wrapped completely around you on the couch. Her scent was so relaxed. And man… you were pumping out your bonding scent like it was going out of style. Leah is gonna think I've been stepping out on her." Jake teased.

Sam smiled when Jake commented on his Imprint's actions and behavior. His wolf was as content as it could be considering. The two males walked home in relative silence.

…

The next morning found Layla sitting up on the couch, slightly disoriented. She looked around and after several long moments, she remembered she was no longer in Mt. Shasta but in Forks, Washington with her uncle Charlie and cousin Bella.

"Sleep well, kiddo?" Charlie asked from the recliner.

Layla looked over at him and nodded, still half asleep.

"Mhm. Did you?" Layla asked.

"Like a rock." Charlie said. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I don't know. They mentioned about showing a movie at Jake's house this evening. Are you hungry?" Layla asked.

"I wouldn't say no to food." Charlie said.

Layla went into the kitchen and started putting together a big breakfast of waffles, eggs, bacon, and biscuits.

"Wow...I didn't mean you had to cook, Layla. I could have gone out and picked something up." Charlie said, walking into the kitchen. "Oh, before I forget. Sue is sending over a bunch of Leah's clothes that she's outgrown. You and Bella should go through and see if there's anything you want before she hauls it off." He said.

Layla smiled and nodded, grateful that Sue thought of her. She loaded several big plates down with food before putting them on the kitchen table. Bella walked downstairs and commented on how good it smelled before fixing herself a biscuit. Charlie got his place and began eating. There was a knock on the door seconds before Seth walked in, carrying four large black bags full of clothes and shoes.

"Mom did some serious cleaning out… is that bacon? And waffles?" Seth said, all in one breath.

"Help yourself. Fried and scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles, and biscuits." Layla said.

Seth dropped the bags and headed for the table, loading his plate with a mountain of food and digging in. Layla chuckled and started on washing the dirty dishes and pans before drying then and putting them up. She figured she could have at the leftovers when everyone had finished eating.

At least, that was the plan. In theory, there would be leftovers. By the time Layla had finished cleaning up, Charlie had left for the station and Bella went to take a shower. Seth had all but inhaled the rest of the food.

"I forgot what not having to elbow the guys out of the way for food was like. This was delicious. Thanks Layla!" Seth said happily.

"I'm very glad you liked it. Please tell your mom that I thank her for thinking of me and Bella regarding the clothes. I had 3 outfits to my name and they were getting much too small." Layla said.

"Mom will load you down with stuff if you let her. I'm gonna go home and sleep this food baby off." Seth said, heading for the door.

Layla frowned at not having any leftovers but shrugged. She found an apple and decided that it would be an acceptable meal and are as she dragged the bags into living room. Bella walked back downstairs.

"Would you like to go through these first?" Layla offered.

"Oh...no. I've got so many clothes as it is. All yours. Why are you eating an apple instead of the food you made?" Bella asked.

"There weren't any leftovers by the time everyone had finished." Layla shrugged. "An apple is sufficient."

Bella shook her head. Layla had made a mountain of food. Did teenage boys really have a big enough appetite to finish off 10 eggs, ⅔ a package of bacon, a dozen waffles, and half a dozen biscuits?

Layla went through the 4 bags, keeping a lot of what would fit her.

'This must be what Christmas feels like…' Layla thought as she took all the clothes and shoes up to her bedroom. She sorted everything out into drawers and the closet. Layla picked out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt that depicted a wolf and changed into them. She went to brush her teeth and put deodorant on and grabbed a pair of socks and shoes before heading downstairs.

"There's my number one fan club!" Emmett called out.

Layla smiled softly. "Hey, Emmett." She said.

"Remember how you were supposed to be all over me in adulation? Can we get to that part yet?" Emmett asked, grinning.

"Don't brainwash her, Em." Rosalie teased. "We need her fresh minded as she's coming to the house for a huge dose of pop culture!"

"I am?" Layla asked. "Please don't skip your hiking trip because of me…"

"It was cancelled because of the storm." Alice said quickly.

"Bella is going to be hanging out with Edward all day and he won't let me make her into my fan club." Emmett pouted.

Layla chuckled softly and nodded.

"Then I would enjoy the pop culture." Layla said. "And I will try to be your number one fan, Emmett. I just don't know how?"

"It's official. I like Layla waaaay more than Bella." Emmett said, grinning.

"Oh no, oh no, however will I heal from this." Bella said, her tone bored and flat.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward all broke out into laughter. Emmett pouted and Layla got an idea.

"Poor Emmett… everyone else laughing at him. Just wants love and affection and keeps getting pushed aside." Layla cooed.

Emmett's face lit up as he all but ran over to Layla, eating up the attention. He picked Layla up and put her over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"I'm keeping her forever, Rosalie. She's officially my most favorite." Emmett said, heading for the door.

...

 _another chapter kiddies! I hippie you all like the mushy stuff. Drama is good happen eventually, because duh we need it don't we? Tell me if y'all have any ideas or things you wanna see. I'm so loving these comments. The more you write me the quicker i write more chapters!_


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Layla..How did you enjoy Gone With The Wind and Casablanca?" Jasper asked.

"Amazing! How they can get so much accomplished in such a short time but not feel rushed...I can see why they're popular." Layla replied.

"Layla, come watch how awesome I am at video games!" Emmett called out.

Layla grinned and crawled up on the bed beside of Emmett and Rosalie who were battling each other in Mortal Kombat. Layla watched them play for a few minutes when Rosalie tossed her controller.

"You totally cheated! I'm not playing with you anymore. Teach Layla to play." Rosalie said.

Emmett pulled Layla right beside him and taught her the controller and how every button worked. She caught on quickly which pleased Emmett to no end. Neither noticed Bella walking into the room with her cell phone.

"Layla, Jake is on the phone for you." Bella said.

"Tell the smelly dog she's busy with me and that he can't have her she's mine." Emmett said.

Layla giggled and set the controller down and took the phone from Bella.

"Hey, Jake." Layla said happily.

"Bella is busy hanging out with Edward tonight. Are you coming down to watch movies with us?" Jake asked.

"I'd love to!" Layla replied.

"Sweet. I'll swing by the house on my way back to the rez." Jake said.

"Oh, I'm not at home." Layla said.

"Where are you?" Jake asked.

"I am hanging out with Emmett and Jasper and Alice and Rosalie at Dr. Cullen's house." Layla said. "Emmett is teaching me video games."

Jake growled softly.

"Did… was that a growl?" Layla asked, completely confused.

Before Jake could reply, Emmett snatched the phone from her hands and held it up to his ear. Edward walked into the room with Alice and Rosalie trailing him.

"Edward, stay here with Layla. I wanna talk to _el lobo_ in private." Emmett said, walking outside quickly.

"Tell me, dog… why do you think it necessary to growl at her? You got a problem with her hanging out with us?" Emmett hissed.

"You all might have brainwashed Bella, but you're not taking Layla, too. The Alpha has Imprinted and she is his. So it's in your best interest to back off of her. We protect what's ours." Jake snapped.

Emmett chuckled, though it wasn't funny.

"It doesn't matter what the top dog did. Imprinting does not mean he owns her. If she decides it, he will never be more than just a friend. Layla can hang out with whomever she wants, whenever she wants. And you or none of your little puppies better try to bribe, guilt, or threaten her otherwise. Because if any of you thinks to do that…well...I guess I'll find out exactly how Quileute tastes." Emmett said.

"Are you threatening me, leech?" Jake growled.

"Just stating facts. Oh. One more thing…" Emmett said before disconnecting the call.

Emmett walked back into the house and tossed the phone to Edward. Layla stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking confused. Emmett smiled brightly. Bella's phone began ringing again. Edward sighed and fixed Emmett a look when he replayed the conversation in his mind.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Really really." Emmett confirmed.

"Really what?" Layla asked.

"Emmett is just pouting that you're leaving to go watch movies with Jake and his friends. That's all." Edward answered for Emmett.

"But I'll see you on Monday at least?" Layla asked.

"You'll be lucky if you don't wake up to my sexy mug tomorrow morning. I might sneak into your bedroom and have a secret sleepover and watch you sleep…" Emmett said, making Layla laugh.

"You're telling me the drool on my pillow isn't always mine?" Layla asked, grinning.

"You two must be meant to be friends. I think she's turning out to be as demented as you, dear brother." Alice teased.

"She's just jealous." Emmett stage whispered.

A motorcycle rode up into the driveway a few moments later, the engine revving loudly before shutting off. Emmett smirked and picked Layla up, putting her over his shoulder once again and heading for the front door.

"He's just going to agitate them, isn't he?" Alice asked, sighing.

"Just for his own entertainment. Get Jasper. We may need some calming action. Quickly." Edward said, heading outside.

Alice and Jasper followed Edward outside just in time to see Emmett saunter up to the motorcycle. Jake stood up to his full height and try to intimidate.

"I suppose you're here to take my girl for the evening?" Emmett said, phrasing himself carefully.

Layla wriggled, trying to get down.

"Better be still, shortcake. I won't hesitate to bite what is closest to me." Emmett teased.

Edward groaned.

"I'll give you a super wedgie!" Layla called out.

"Gotta wear underwear for that." Emmett said, smirking.

"How about you let her down." Jake all but growled.

"I kind of want you to make me." Emmett said.

Layla frowned and tried to raise up.

"Are you two mad at each other?" Layla asked.

"Sam can make you." Jake said. "Just let her go. Don't start something."

"Emmett, please let me down." Layla whimpered, sounding scared.

"Son… let Layla go." Carlisle said, walking out of the house. "Let her down."

Emmett glared at Jake but gently set Layla on her feet. Layla took a few steps back, looking up at Emmett. Cold anger blanketed his features. Layla backed up a few more steps and looked up at Jake. His features were concerned, but softer. He wasn't throwing off any waves of anger. He looked down at her.

"You okay, shorty?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine." Layla replied.

Her stomach growled loudly. Jake raised an eyebrow. Emmett frowned.

"When's the last time you ate?" Jake asked. "Didn't you all offer her and Bella anything to eat?" Jake asked.

"They didn't bring hunger up." Emmett frowned.

"I had an apple…" Layla said quietly.

"That was at 8 this morning." Edward called out. "Bella mentioned it."

"But Seth said you made a huge breakfast…" Jake said.

"Bella and Charlie ate. Apparently, Seth came over before Layla got her a plate and finished it all off. Hence…" Edward said.

Jake rubbed his face. He pulled his phone out and dialed Leah.

"Hey, babe. Go ahead and smack Seth upside the head for me. Tell him to come find me in 20. We need to have a chat." Jake said into the phone. "I'll tell you later. We're going to be a little late. Gotta make a stop before heading back to the rez. Yeah…" he smiled. "I love you, too. Bye."

"You gonna handle it?" Emmett asked.

"I'll fix it. We got this." Jake said.

Emmett nodded and stepped back. Jake turned to Layla.

"We're gonna swing by and get some food. What do you like?" Jake asked.

Layla shrugged. "I never got to go into the food places. Mother always gave me some bread or a ramen block." She said.

Emmett swore under his breath and Jake's jaw ticked. Layla whimpered, thinking she said something wrong.

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?" Jake asked.

Layla shook her head.

"I think you'd like it." Jake said, smiling.

Jake slung his leg over the bike and kick started it, revving the engine. Emmett picked Layla up and set her on the back, making sure she was comfortable and secure.

"Hold tightly, baby girl. I go fast." Jake called out.

Layla wrapped her arms tightly around Jake and he took off. Layla giggled, loving how free she felt on the back. She smiled and pressed her face against Jake's back, keeping warm. Jake stopped at a diner on the rez, picking out several different meals as he was unsure what Layla would and wouldn't like. After paying for the food, Jake took it and Layla to Sam's house so she could eat and relax before the movie started, and so Jake would have enough time to set Seth straight.

"The door is unlocked. You can chill on the bed and eat. I've got to go handle some rez business." Jake said.

"Aren't you going to eat? This is so much food...I know I can't eat all of it." Layla asked.

"Maybe when the movie starts." Jake said, smiling.

Layla took the bag of food and headed for the front door, not noticing the mud hidden in the grass to the steps. A few steps in and Layla slid and landed on her backside, getting coated in thick mud. Jake couldn't hold back a chuckle as he ran up to Layla and pulled her up.

"Did you get hurt? Because if you didn't… that was hilarious!" Jake smiled.

"Laugh it up, Mr. Black." Layla said sweetly.

"That sounded too happy…" Jake said.

Instead of verbally replying, Layla scrapped mud from the back of her pants and wiped it on Jake's chest, leaving her hand print. Jake chuckled and shook his head. About that time, Sam walked up to his house and saw Jake and Layla, except the back half of Layla was covered in mud.

"Should I ask?" Sam said, looking at Jake and Layla.

"She's even more accident prone than Bella. I tried to send her into crash and eat while I straightened something out and… Sam, it was magnificent! She slides and falls right into the mud! You had to be there. I'm so glad I got to witness it." Jake said. "How about you take her inside your house and spray her off?" he teased.

"With a water hose?" Layla asked. "They're always so cold."

Sam frowned. "I've got a shower you can use to wash off. I'll throw your clothes into the wash when you're done and you can wear something of mine until then." he said.

Layla smiled. "Then you'll have to share this food Jake bought. I won't take no for an answer." She said.

Sam nodded and headed for his door with Layla, holding onto her just in case she slid again. He looked back at Jake who motioned that he needed to speak with him later. Sam nodded again and Jake took off. Layla set the bag on his kitchen table and looked around.

"You have a beautiful house. It feels like a real home." Layla said.

Sam had to bite his tongue you keep from saying 'It feels like home to you because it is your home'. He thanked her and took her into his bedroom and to his bathroom. It wasn't grand or fancy, but it was clean and it worked.

"I've got shampoo and body wash you can use. I'll turn the shower on for you and you can adjust the temperature. Just toss your clothes out here when you get undressed and I'll put them in to wash later." Sam said.

"You've been so nice to me. Thank you." Layla said sincerely.

Sam smiled brightly. He leaned in to turn the shower on and showed her where the towels and everything was. He shut the door behind him and left to give her privacy. He waited a couple minutes after hearing the door open and clothes hitting the floor before going to retrieve them. He tossed them into the washing machine and went to set the food in the oven to keep warm. He remembered she needed clothes and went to his closet. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring and his favorite t shirt and hooded sweatshirt, along with a pair of socks and laid them out on his bed for her. Sam paused and looked at his bed, the image of Layla curled up in the sheets, sleeping peacefully came to him. She wore nothing but his shirt, his chest her pillow and blanket. He imagined her straddling his stomach so her head could lay over his heart and listen to his steady thump-thump all night. He smiled and walked back into the kitchen to wait.

...

 _Okay so until i get more than 8 chapters written, the updates will be spaced to about once a week or so unless i get a big surge of energy and time to type it out. I've got 2 eleven year old and a 15 year old all boys all up in my kool aid all the time lol awkward to write sometimes._

 _My dear Kagz than you for commenting! It makes me super happy when i see people comment._

 _MORE COMMENTS = QUICKER LONGER CHAPTERS!_


	7. Chapter 7

Layla walked out of his bedroom ten minutes later, looking almost invisible in his clothes. Sam laughed and walked over to her, rolling up the legs of the pants and rolling the sleeves of the sweatshirt as well.

"You might not get these clothes back. They smell so good and they're so comfortable." Layla commented.

Sam nearly stumbled as he headed for the oven. He felt his bonding scent roll off of him at her words. 'She loves the way we smell…' he thought. His wolf was very pleased. He pulled the food from the oven.

"You can keep anything of mine that you want." Sam said, honesty lacing his voice.

Layla blushed softly. Sam decided right then and there that, while he wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve such an amazing Imprint, he was so glad fate smiled on him.

He grabbed the bag and a couple of forks and joined Layla at the table. He opened three containers and smiled at the amount of pasta and sides he picked.

"Dig in." Sam said.

Layla's stomach growled as she picked a bite from the first container and took a bite. The sound of pleasure that came from Layla when she tasted the food nearly made Sam come undone right at the table. He hoped one day he could make Layla make that sound. They ate in relative silence, except when Layla tried something that she found delicious and demanded Sam try it while holding a bite out to him.

"I'm sure glad neither of us has any diseases. With the amount of times we've shared utensils one of us would bound to be sick by now." Layla giggled.

"So I don't have cooties?" Sam teased.

"You do now. Girl cooties." Layla informed him.

"Well that's okay. I like your cooties." Sam said.

"Weirdo." Layla said, blushing softly.

Jake came back to the house with an exhausted looking Seth. Jake nudged Seth.

"I'm sorry I ate all your breakfast." Seth said. "I didn't know you hadn't eaten and I should have asked."

"What? Oh, no. No, no, no. Don't ever apologize over food. You were hungry. I'm never gonna deny anyone food if they're hungry. Don't apologize, okay? You're completely fine. No anger, no hard feelings. I promise." Layla said.

Seth picked Layla up and hugged her, relief washing over him. He honestly never would have eaten one bite had he known.

"I never meant any disrespect against you or Sam." Seth said.

"Why would it disrespect Sam?" Layla asked when Seth set her down.

"Oh, he just meant that… that.. Sam has driven it into us manners and everything." Jake said quickly.

"She forgave me." Seth said happily.

"You're still doing patrol every weekend for the next month." Jake said.

Sam nodded. 'So that must be why Jake ran off.' Sam thought. He picked a good Beta in Jake for him to take care of the situation without argument. Seth sighed and shrugged before hugging Layla again and leaving. Layla pulled the chair out and ushered Jake to finish what was leftover.

"Eat. And don't ever fuss at anyone for eating. Or I'll take your ankles out." Layla said.

"You're lucky Sam is here. I could easily pick you up and put you back in the mud." Jake said, grinning.

"I'd tell Leah on you!" Layla pouted.

"You'd really do that… she'd freeze me out!" Jake whined.

"It would serve you right for being a big buttface." Layla said. .

Sam smiled, loving how well his Imprint was getting along with his pack, and the compassion and love she showed Seth.

"Buttface?" Jake asked. "What are you… like 3?"

"Yeah well next time I'll just hide under Emmett's bed so you can't find me." Layla said, sticking her tongue out.

Sam frowned and looked questionably over at Jake who brushed him off, letting him know it wasn't anything to worry about. Jake turned to look at Layla.

"That means he'll go in there and won't know you're under his bed… what if he starts, like, letting it rip? Or gets naked and decides to get down? Ewww, Layla!" Jake said, laughing.

Layla's jaw dropped.

"Why are you thinking of Emmett's weiner, Jake?!" Layla shouted. "You're so gross!"

Sam laughed hard and pulled Layla to him, this feeling so natural and so normal.

"She won, man. Time to give it up and admit defeat." Sam said.

Jake chuckled and held his hands up, admitting defeat for the time being. Layla jumped and clapped excitedly. A knock on the glass door made Layla stop and look.

"Movie is starting in a couple of minutes. Bring some blankets and pillows… but by all means, keep jumping. That was nice." Paul said, grinning. Layla blushed and hid her face in her hands. Sam wanted to rip his third in commands eyes out and make him forget what he saw, but he settled for standing and shielding Layla with his body, pulling her to hide against his chest. She groaned in embarrassment but chuckled just the same.

"You're a buttface, too!" Layla called out.

…

Layla had never laughed as hard in her entire life as she had watching Monty Python and The Holy Grail. Her laughter was infectious, making Sam crack up. Most of the pack had never seen their Alpha so happy and carefree and laughing as hard as he was and it made them grin and laugh, too. At one point, Layla was laughing so hard she fell over, landing on Paul and knocking his head with hers and busting his nose. Sam and Jake scrambled for the duo, afraid Paul would shift and attack Layla. Before Layla could finish an apology to him, Jake grabbed her by the waist and pulled hard, pushing her behind him, ready to take her and run if needed. Sam nearly shifted in the anticipation of his Imprint being attacked by the most hot headed member of his pack. This, understandably, freaked Layla out as she thought she had really injured him. She tried to get past Jake to check on him, but Jake bodily blocked her every move.

"Don't even thinking of going after her, Paul. You'll have the entire pack on you." Sam growled.

Paul looked almost offended as he pulled his shirt off to mop up the blood. When he didn't move beyond that, Sam frowned.

"You're… you're not even mad…" Sam said slowly.

"Should I? It was an accident. Besides, she's too beautiful to be mad at." Paul said.

"When Bella slapped you, you shifted. You just took a harder hit to the nose." Sam said.

"I'm not going to shift. You better focus your attention to someone more important. She looks close to crying." Paul said. "Layla, you okay princess?"

"Did I hurt you?" Layla asked, peeking through Jake's legs at Paul.

"No, princess. I got worse from myself this morning when I tripped over my clothes. Are you okay though?" Paul asked.

"I'm okay." Layla said.

Sam growled in warning before moving away, turning to look for Layla, seeing her crawling backward in an attempt to get around Jake. Sam raised an eyebrow and watched as she backed up into Leah. Layla looked up and smiled sweetly."You're really pretty. I totally see why Jake is all about you. From this angle… sublime. Nice rack, you know, legs up to the sky. So hot." Layla said sweetly.

Leah couldn't hold onto her tough act and broke out in laughter. Layla smiled brightly and stood up, dusting herself off. Jake walked over to Leah and Layla.

"You hitting on my female, shorty?" Jake asked, grinning. "Although, the rack am I right?"

"Yes and yes." Layla giggled. "I got some smooth pick up lines and everything. Guaranteed to work every single time."

"How many people have they worked on?" Jake asked.

"In whole numbers…zero. Theoretically…panties hit the wall." Layla said, sounding incredibly serious.

"Okay bet. I bet you my pickup line can beat yours. Try and refute it if you can." Jake said.

"Deal! If I can kill your pickup line...you have to do what I say for a week. If you can wreck my pick up line, I'll do what you want for a week." Layla said, holding out her hand. "Best 2 out of 3 wins."

"Deal." Jake said, shaking Layla's hand. "I'll go first. Did you hurt yourself when you fell out of heaven, angel?" he asked, giving Layla his version of the smolder.

"No… but I did scrape my knee crawling out of hell." Layla said, rolling her eyes back in her head before giggling. "My turn! I'm not wearing any socks… and I'm wearing the panties to match." she said with a wink.

Jake thought on his to wreck her line but came up empty. He growled playfully and conceded the first round to Layla. Sam had came up to stand beside of Layla, smirking. His Imprint never ceased to amaze him.

"Okay, if you're gonna play that way… is that a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in your pants." Jake said.

"You wear women's pants? Is that indicative of something? Should I be taking Leah shopping for an electric toothbrush?" Layla asked, grinning.

"Oh, shit!" Jared said, laughing. "Burn!"

Jake's mouth opened to argue but Layla held her hand up to silence him.

""That shirt is very becoming on you… but then again, if I were on you, I'd be coming too." Layla said.

"Goddammit." Jake said, grinning. "I like that one."

"Why don't you make it a real challenge for Layla? She smoked Jake. But put her against the biggest flirt this rez had ever seen. " Leah said. "Sorry, babe. But I think that Paul would be a real challenge."

"Hell yeah challenge accepted!" Paul called out, jogging over.

"Now it's going to get interesting." Jared said.

Paul sauntered up to Layla, trying to use his height to intimidate her.

"I may not go down in history… But I'll go down on you." Paul said.

Layla closed the distance and looked up at Paul, biting her lip.

"Have you ever kissed a rabbit between the ears?" Layla asked before pulling her pockets out of the sweatpants. "Would you like to?"

Paul smirked and nodded. "I lost my virginity. Can I have yours?" he said.

"Fuck me if I'm wrong, but isn't your name Matt?" Layla said.

"Your breasts remind me of Mount Rushmore...my face should be among them." Paul said.

"Do you come here often? Or do you wait until you get home?" Layla said.

Paul smirked, trying to hold back a laugh. She was a female version of himself and he loved it.

"Is the bet still on? Did I inherit the original terms?" Paul asked.

"Yup!" Layla said.

"Okay… if your left leg was Christmas and your right leg was Easter, would you let me come got dinner between the holidays?" Paul said, licking his lips.

Layla snorted and broke down laughing. That was a new one, even for her. She got too tickled to reply and Paul smiled happily.

"Ha! I win!" Paul said triumphantly. "I get myself a short munchkin to do whatever I want for a whole seven days…"

"Nothing sexual." Sam growled.

"Calm down, man. Nah, I'm thinking someone to clean my bedroom, massage my feet, be my buffer when my mother and grandmother come to visit in a couple of weeks…" Paul said. "I get seven days of my choosing. All your weekends belong to me, little girl. I'd like to get started. My mom will bitch at me if my room is a mess."

"Can I rearrange your room?" Layla asked.

"Whatever you wanna do, princess. As long as my mom doesn't know how messy and nasty I really am." Paul chuckled.

"I'll get a start on it. But I have to be home by ten." Layla said.

"If Sam isn't here to get you by ten til then I'll drop you off." Paul said.

"I can't ask Sam to chauffeur me around." Layla frowned.

"You don't have to ask. I like driving you home. I'll be outside by 15 to ten." Sam jumped in.

Layla smiled softly and thanked Sam before following Paul to his house. She met his father and Paul led her to his bedroom.

"Have at it, princess." Paul said, chuckling.

Layla groaned loudly but chuckled, getting started on all the clothes and empty water bottles and junk everywhere.

...

 _okay so with all the amazing awesome reviews i got i was going to post am update yesterday after work. Except my power has been off until about 5 our so minutes ago. It's cold as balls here can Sam come warm me up?_

 _This is one of my favorite chapters by the way. I think I'm gonna have Paul as a drama plot line but don't worry he's a good guy in this._

 _Did i meeting how much i LOVED the reviews? Because omg yes! Leave more? happy thanksgiving!_


	8. Chapter 8

Layla had sorted all the clothes in Paul's floor and folded what wasn't dirty and carried to his laundry room what was. She had all the empty water bottles and empty food wrappers and other junk all bagged up by a quarter til ten. She figured she could come back tomorrow and finish dusting, vacuuming, and changing his bed sheets out.

"Sam's outside waiting on you. I was hoping he'd forget so I could take you home. Maybe you'd just feel so inclined to clean my truck out." Paul teased.

"You are so gross." Layla giggled. "I'll be back in the morning to finish."

Paul smirked and picked Layla up and licked her cheek, making Layla whine and try to wipe it off. Paul laughed and set her back on her feet. Layla wiped her cheek and playfully glared up at him.

"I'd do it back but you'd probably like it." Layla grumbled.

"Yup. I like the weird stuff." Paul said, winking.

"Well, that explains the smell in here. And all the used tissues." Layla teased.

"Stand still while I get a Polaroid picture of you so I'll have something else to aim on." Paul said, laughing.

Layla's jaw dropped. Paul laughed harder in triumph and walked Layla to Sam's Jeep.

"See you tomorrow, princess!" Paul called out.

Layla gagged loudly and giggled before getting in.

"Should I ask?" Sam asked.

"Boys are so gross." Layla said, chuckling.

"Good thing I'm not a boy. I'm all man." Sam said, grinning.

Layla smiled shyly and peeked at Sam through her hair. She definitely agreed with his statement. She hadn't forgotten how absolutely stacked with muscle Sam was both times she had nodded off on him…how he picked her up and held her as if she were weightless… how amazing he smelled, oh God whatever cologne he wore made her weak in the knees…

Layla shook her head to break her train of thought. Sam had been watching her from the correct of his eye as he drove and loved how she peeked at him and watched her smile grow until she caught herself. He hated that the trip to the Swan house didn't take nearly long enough. Sam pulled along the curb and put his Jeep in park.

"Thank you for driving me home." Layla said. "I'll bring your clothes back tomorrow and pick mine up."

"I was serious when I said you can keep anything of mine you want." Sam said.

"I know. But by tomorrow they won't smell like you anymore." Layla muttered, not knowing Sam could hear her perfectly.

Sam smiled brightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. I'll be lost in the mess of Paul's room." Layla said, laughing.

"I'll dig you out. Sleep sweet." Sam said.

Layla quickly hugged Sam before opening the door to get out. She heard Sam go "uh-uh" and pull her back in and pull her into a proper bear hug.

"No half-assed hugs for me. I think this is our new tradition. Hugs before sleeps." Sam said.

Layla smiled and hugged Sam back and agreed. Sam finally moved his arms and let Layla go to the house. Sam drove away with the scent of his Imprint mixed with his own scent thick in his nose. If he could only bottle this…

…

Layla woke up the next morning and found a note beside her bed from her uncle Charlie with a couple of 50 dollar bills. He apologized for not being able to take her school supply shopping, but that Bella or Alice would probably take her off she didn't want to wait for him to go home. Layla pocketed the money after dressing and went downstairs to grab a quick bite. She was finishing her cereal when a knock sounded at the kitchen door. Layla leaned over to open it and Paul walked in.

"Hey, princess." Paul said, snagging her cereal and spoon and eating.

Layla snorted and grabbed a package of pop tarts and heated them up and handed of to Paul and ate the other one.

"I knew you loved me." Paul said, grinning.

"I'm that transparent? Oh, baby. Oh, baby. Yes take me now." Layla said in a monotone voice.

Paul smirked and picked Layla up and headed for his truck.

"And where do you think you're going with my girl, wolf boy?" Emmett asked, walking up.

Paul turned and looked at the vampire walking up the sidewalk, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Emmett!" Layla called out. "I lost a bet so I'm paying up. Whatcha doing?"

"Charlie asked if we would take Layla shopping for school supplies." Alice said, coming to stand beside of Emmett.

"Can we go after I finish at Paul's? I'm halfway done then I'm all yours." Layla said.

Paul whined dramatically. "But it's my weekend…" he said.

"How about one extra Saturday? I'll spend the whole day cleaning your truck out of you want. But I do need to get school supplies for tomorrow." Layla said.

"I'll agree to it but only if you help me freak my mom out and get her to stop setting me up with every girl from her rez." Paul said.

"Deal." Layla giggled.

"We'll meet you at the entrance to the rez at 3, Layla." Alice said.

"And don't be late bringing my girl." Emmett said.

"I ain't taking your girl, Casper. This here is our girl. Ha, bye suckers!" Paul said, pulling Layla into his truck and speeding off.

"You kids." Layla said, laughing.

"We can totally ditch them and I can take you school shopping. It's cheaper on the rez." Paul offered.

"But I don't want Emmett and Alice to think I'm ditching them. It'll be okay." Layla smiled.

Paul pulled up to his house and Layla got back to work. Paul watched, smiling. He could so easily let himself imagine that she was his Imprint, that she was keeping things clean for the both of them, that he could pull her into his bed and just hold her… if he let himself.

Layla had roped Paul into rearranging his room much easier than he expected her to. She'd pulled off her fleece pullover and was left in just a t shirt that, in Paul's opinion, was the best shirt as it just naturally showed that she hadn't yet snagged her bra from Sam's yet.

'Don't get a boner, don't get a boner, don't get a boner…' Paul repeated mentally.

Layla changed the sheets on Paul's bed and put on fresh ones that smelled like fabric softener. She lifted his mattress and saw his collection of… magazines.

"Paaauuulll!" Layla called out.

Paul walked in and groaned. Layla giggled madly.

"I think we should show your mom and tell her they're mine." Layla teased.

Paul groaned again.

"I'm gonna take a cold shower and try not to think of you enjoying my magazines." Paul said.

Layla frowned.

"I didn't mean to make you nauseous…" Layla said, putting the mattress down.

"Oh, princess. Nauseated isn't the right word. More like… really fucking horny?" Paul said, smirking and moving his hands to prove his point.

Layla's eyes went wide.

"Wow…" she whispered. "I, uh… It's nearly 3...big...I mean school. School shopping thing…" she stuttered.

Paul felt pride fill his chest. His wolf was torn between wanting to keep garnering a reaction from Layla to backing off the Alpha's Imprint.

"It looks brand new in here! And it smells nice. I think you ought to keep this one around, Paul. You did amazing, Layla." Eric, Paul's dad said.

"Thank you, Mr. Lahote." Layla said. "I've got to head to the main road and start school shopping soon."

"I'm heading to the store. I'll drop you off." Eric offered.

"Thanks! I just have to run in Sam's and pick up a couple of things, would that be okay?" Layla asked.

"For a miracle worker who made this room look liveable? Definitely. I'll be out front." Eric said, walking off.

Layla smiled and grabbed her fleece pullover and pulled it on, followed by her shoes. Paul was obviously pouting at the idea of Layla leaving already. Layla frowned and walked over to him.

"Why are you sad?" Layla asked.

"Cause my princess is leaving." Paul pouted.

"I'll see you soon, yeah? You'll be okay. Just take your magazines to the shower." Layla giggled.

"They pale in comparison, princess." Paul said with a smirk. "I see something way better to occupy my imagination."

Layla blushed pink.

"I guess I could say the same. I dunno though…" Layla teased.

Paul growled playfully.

"Maybe next time you come over, I might completely accidentally be naked. I dunno though." Paul mimicked.

Layla headed for the door and stopped, looking thoughtful for a moment. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"So this is what really fucking horny feels like?" Layla asked, nodding. "Bye!"

Paul ran towards the front door and grabbed Layla just before she could grab the knob and turned her to face him. He swallowed the jolt of fear and excitement that coursed through him as he tilted her jaw upwards and felt himself pause. He looked at Layla, how she was on her tip toes in anticipation, how he could feel her tremble in excitement (he hoped), how big and round and innocent her eyes were as she looked up at him.

This wasn't a moment to be rushed. This was a moment to savor. To memorize. To be cherished. Because he, Paul Lahote, who had kissed dozens of girls before, felt his knees get weak in the very idea of putting his lips onto Layla's. He, Paul Lahote, who never became nervous around a girl, who knew every smooth trick into sweet talking a girl into warming his heart for the night, nearly trembled and felt uncertainty, knew it must be shining so from his eyes because…

Because Layla. Because she closed the inches of separation. Because she was eager to finish what Paul started. She needed no coercion, no sweet but empty promises, no cheap flattery to get her to share the taste of her lips with him. Paul felt himself wake up from the stupor he was held in and return Layla's kiss. She encouraged him with her soft but sharp inhale, with her fingers clenched so tightly in his shirt that he felt branded by it, with how she followed his lips with her own. Paul was awake, awakened by the oxygen in her lungs that he felt dance across his lips.

Paul looked down at Layla and rested his forehead against hers.

He, Paul Hunter Lahote, was categorically fucked.

…

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were waiting in Emmett's Jeep at the entrance to the reservation when Eric dropped Layla off. With Emmett's driving, the trip to Port Angeles didn't take no time. Layla and Emmett tried to see who could embarrass the other one more. When it ended in a tie, the pair teamed up to see if they could embarrass Rosalie. She rolled her eyes but played along on the condition they would actually pick out what Layla needed and purchase it.

The group finally pulled into the Cullens driveway around 7 that evening. Layla was yawning the entire trip before finally leaning against Emmett and nodding off. Rosalie snapped a few photos with her phone, loving how tender her husband looked. She could only imagine how loving and gentle he'd be if they could have had their own children. Emmett hated to wake her up but he had to so he could move. He wanted to hiss when he saw Jake leaning against his Rabbit, obviously waiting to take Layla home. Layla raised up, still half asleep and looked around, seeing Emmett and then seeing Jake. Jake came around and opened the door.

"Hey, shorty. You sleepy?" Jake asked.

"Mmhmm." Layla mumbled, sliding out of the vehicle.

"Come on. I'll take you home and you can get into bed. Your school starts early tomorrow morning." Jake said, going to grab her bags from Emmett.

Layla climbed into Rabbit and buckled up, still half asleep. Jake followed a few moments later and started his car, heading to Charlie's house.

"Did you have fun today?" Jake asked.

"Mmhmm. Finished Paul's room. I even rearranged the furniture. Emmett and I embarrassed Rosalie." Layla said. "We stopped at this drive up dinner and I ate a grilled cheese sandwich and tater tots. Official favorite."

"You'll have to get Sue to make you a grilled cheese. 3 kinds of cheese and it's just this religious experience you need." Jake said.

"I knew I really liked Sue." Layla said sleepily. "Jake…what would you do if you had a crush on someone?" she asked.

"I'd definitely tell them. And kiss them as much as I possibly could." Jake said, thinking Layla was talking about Sam.

"I like that idea." Layla said.

...

 _If i don't get like...10 comments on this chapter alone I'm going to be super heartbroken. Because the kiss. THE KISS. I man who wouldn't want to be missed like that by Paul... or Sam... or at shifter wolf? For real though. I love this chapter. Shit is good but the fan sooner or later though._

 _Should i make this a Sam/Layla only story? Or should it be Sam/Layla/ Paul? Comment and let me know!_


	9. Chapter 9

The first half of Layla's first day of school was spent doing different tests to see which grade she should be placed into as she had been homeschooled with no standard curriculum. In most areas, except for math, Layla was above average in. Because of the deficit in beyond basic math, the school decided to start her in 11th grade with a focus on catching up at grade level in algebra and geometry. By the time Layla finished testing, the lunch bell had rang. She was shown the lunchroom and given a map and her class schedule. Before anxiety had a chance to crawl over Layla, Emmett ran up beside her and picked her up in a bear hug. Layla smiled happily.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Layla said.

"Okay now start talking about how hot I am." Emmett said, grinning.

"I'm just not sure how, at this point, my clothes are still on! Oh, Emmett, I'm super in love with you and I just worship the ground you walk on!" Layla said, batting her eyes at him.

Emmett wrapped his arm around Layla and walked through the lunch line with her before going to find Rosalie and the others. Layla was excited to see all the food on her tray and dug in quickly. Emmett would distract Layla while Alice and Rosalie secretly added their food to her plate.

"Let's see your schedule." Rosalie said.

Layla handed her paper to Rosalie and Alice glanced at it as well.

"The only class we share is same lunch period as well as gym and study hall." Alice pouted. "You're so smart, I figured they'd have put you in our senior classes."

"I'm not very good in advanced maths." Layla said.

Emmett frowned.

"I'm gonna fail this year so me and my BFF can graduate together." Emmett said.

Rosalie and Alice and Jasper chuckled as Layla shaking her head. She berated Emmett for even suggesting it. Emmett did the whole lower lip quiver and lowered his head and pouted. Layla smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Are you doing any extra curriculars?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. They gave me a list but...I don't know what you do in them?" Layla said.

"I think she should do Poetry and Storytelling." Alice said. "She'll excel in it."

Layla smiled and the bell rang. Emmett walked her to her classes and eventually talked her into meeting with the teacher who sponsored Poetry and Storytelling after school to get a feel for it.

She. Loved. It.

…

The days passed in a whirlwind for Layla and before she knew it, it was Friday. She let Charlie know she had to stay after school to do rewrites and practice for the Poetry and Storytelling club and that she would catch a ride with somebody so he didn't have to leave early to pick her up. Layla walked into school, running up to Emmett and Rosalie and Alice with a bright smile, knowing that soon she would see Paul and maybe get to take Jake's advice and tell him she liked him. And maybe kiss him again. Edward chuckled quietly when he read Layla's thoughts. He was just glad she was happy and that her thoughts were changing from fear and anxiety to crushes and kisses.

Layla went to the school library during study hall to work on her math assignments with Jasper's help. She was slowly getting the hang of the different formulas and procedures and steps but it was hard. She didn't know how anyone could keep all this inside their head and use it.

"Do you have to do the research project for Mr. Frederick?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but I was given a deadline extension. What did you do yours on last year?" Layla asked.

"The Civil War." Jasper said, smiling. "The life of a soldier during the Civil War, to be more precise."

"That sounds interesting. Maybe I'll take a page out of your book, so to speak. I can't think of a topic." Layla said. "Maybe see if there were any kids our age and if they fought in the war. I don't know."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. You pick stuff up quite easily and I'm pleased with your progress in math." Jasper said.

"Why thank you, Mr. Hale." Layla said, grinning.

"Do you have your club meeting after school?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I really like it. I'm very glad Alice convinced me to try it out. It feels very…cathartic."

"I'll let her know of your appreciation. I'll see you later." Jasper said.

Layla checked out a few books from the library about the Civil War and shoved them into her backpack along with her math homework and headed for the English room for Poetry and Storytelling. It was so interesting, for her, hearing all the words and thoughts and feelings that filled the room and gave her so much inspiration. By the time 5 o'clock rolled around and the club session ended, Layla found herself heading through the parking lot and walking back to Charlie's house. She hadn't even made it half a mile before a rambling Jeep pulled alongside her. Layla recognized Sam's Wrangler and smiled brightly. He opened the passenger door and Layla climbed in.

"Why didn't anyone come to pick you up?" Sam asked.

"I didn't want to bother anyone. They have their own things to do. I was fine with walking." Layla said.

"It's getting colder and there are some real creeps around here. I want you to call me or of one the guys from now on when you have to stay late so one of us can come get you." Sam said.

"Will it make that wrinkle between your eyebrows smooth back out?" Layla asked, gently touching the furrow.

Sam smiled and laughed softly.

"Maybe. You hungry?" Sam asked.

"Starving. But I don't have any money so I'm stuck with whatever is in the fridge." Layla said.

"Nah. My treat." Sam said.

"I can't be letting everyone buy my food." Layla frowned.

"Olay. Just me, then. Tell everyone else no but I'm the exception." Sam said, grinning.

Layla smiled and rolled her eyes, sighing loudly with exasperation. Sam stopped at a red light and turned to her, pouting and giving her sad eyes.

"Aww, no. Don't even, that's not fair. Big, sad, brown puppy dog eyes and the lip…" Layla whined. "Fiiiiiine. Put that face away before I break."

Sam smiled and headed for a little diner that he knew for a fact served both grilled cheese and tater tots (thanks to Jake). Layla was so excited to see the menu and ordered her favorite.

"I'll clean your house for this. I love grilled cheese and tater tots so much!" Layla said happily.

"The only thing you need to do is enjoy it." Sam said.

"Before I enjoy it, I'm gonna go wash my hands. I'll be back." Layla said.

Layla stood up and walked to the bathroom. All the doorknobs and chairs made her hands feel gross. Leah walked into the diner a few seconds after Layla disappeared into the bathroom and ordered food for the pack for dinner. She spotted Sam and walked over and hip checked his arm. Sam scooted over and Leah sat next to him, snatching a fry.

"I see food but no Layla. Don't tell me you already scared her off?" Leah teased.

"Nah, she saw you outside and ran away." Sam said, smirking.

Layla finished washing and drying her hands and exited the bathroom, pausing. She saw Leah and Sam next to each other, smiling and laughing, leaning on the outer in a way that suggested an intimate comfortable-ness. Layla shook off the tiny pang of jealousy and headed back for the table, knowing the crush she had on Sam was useless. Leah stood when her number was called and leaned down to whisper to Sam before going to get the food.

Butt from Layla's point of view?

It looked much different.

A kiss between lovers.

'I wonder if Jake knows…' Layla thought to herself before reaching the table.

"Hey there, shortcake!" Leah said. "Gotta feed the wild animals that masquerade as boys before they pillage the village." Leah said. "See you this weekend?"

"Hey, rack attack!" Layla giggled. "My weekends for the next month belong to Paul."

"Oh yeah...I forgot that the wicked bitch of the West is coming over tonight and staying until next weekend." Leah said, shuddering.

"I get to be my sweet, demented self." Layla said sweetly, making Sam and Leah giggle.

"Sam, can we keep her?" Leah asked, grinning. "I've gotta get dinner back. See you all later!"

"I plan on it. Bye, Leah." Sam said.

"Bye, gorgeous!" Layla said.

Layla and Sam ate in comfortable silence which gave Layla plenty of time to think. She decided that pursuing a crush on Sam was useless as it was quite obvious he had a thing for Leah. Layla also decided to tell Paul she liked him… eventually.

She just needed to get rid of the crush she had on Sam. He needed to stop being all affectionate and sweet and definitely needed to stop wearing the cologne he insisted on dousing himself with that made her just weak in the knees.

"So Jake told me that someone has already caught your eye…" Sam said, smiling.

Layla was startled out of her thoughts and choked on her drink. Sam was out of his seat in a flash and over beside of Layla, patting her back.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah. I actually do." Layla said shyly. "Well, I had 2 actually. But I kinda found out one of them is in love with someone else."

Sam smiled.

Looks like Jake was right.

"I have to go home before heading to meet and freak out Paul's mother. Alice convinced me to let her pick out my outfit and shoes saying that if I'm going to do this, that I'm going to do it right." Layla said, grinning.

"Can I stay and see? I'll drive you over afterward." Sam asked.

"Only if you agree that you won't let her talk me into dressing like some street walker." Layla giggled.

"I'd throw my hoodie on you so fast it'd make her head spin." Sam said.

Layla smiled.

Fuck, she envied Leah.

And she was so confused.

..

 _so i was going to post am update yesterday but like i had the most disgusting day at work. It involved cleaning up blood and liquefied fat. 2 week old blood and fat that leaked from the hazardous waste bin. I inhaled so much bleach and alcohol and cleaner... I've been throwing up all evening and night. This is kind of a filler chapter to build up future events. Most people wanted just Sam n and Layla only. A coupe wanted the trio and its so so tempting. Maybe ill do a alternate ending_ when this is finished.

So I'm absolutely loving all the comments! They make me so so so happy! Hint hint lol


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm just so tempted to take you to my house and keep you there." Sam said.

Layla blushed softly, having to remind herself that they were just friendly compliments. Not flirting. Just being nice.

"Then how could I make Paul's mother regret pushing him to settle down?" Layla asked sweetly.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. Before he could pull Layla into his arms for a hug, Paul ran out of his house and wrenched the Wrangler door open and pulled Layla out.

"She's here and she's trying to video call girls where she lives! Hurry!" Paul said, sounding panicked.

"Calm down. I've got this. Just go along with everything I say, yeah?" Layla said, smirking. "Thanks for the ride, Sam."

Sam sighed and nodded, watching as Paul all but carried Layla into his house. He felt a small ache in his chest. Layla was slightly off and he didn't get his hug. He shook his head and headed back for patrol.

Layla walked in behind Paul, seeing a harsh looking brunette woman standing in the middle of the living room, holding her phone out. Eric was holed up in the kitchen, clearly avoiding his ex-wife. Layla took a deep breath and removed her jacket. She didn't know how she let Alice and Rosalie talk her into this outfit, but here she was. 3 inch heels and a black and red corset dress was the totality of her outfit and Alice proclaimed it would be perfect. Paul took one look at her outfit and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Layla smiled and knew her outfit was perfect.

"Sarah, this is my son Pau-... who is this?" Bonita, Paul's mother, asked.

Layla smiled sweetly and sauntered up to Paul's mother, pulling Paul with her.

"Hello, mother! Can I call you mom? I feel like at this point, I can. Considering everything. It's so good to meet you!" Layla said excitedly.

Bonita's eye twitched. She looked Layla up and down, seeing how she had wrapped her arms around Paul and was pressing herself against him.

"Do not call me anything other than Bonita or Ms. Stevens." Bonita snapped. "Paul, I need to talk to you. Privately."

"Don't be too long. Daddy said I can stay until 9. I can't wait until I'm old enough to get my own license!" Layla called out, smiling.

"Driv-... Paul, how old is she?!" Bonita asked, looking horrified.

"Thirt-" Layla said, but stopped and corrected herself. "Seventeen?" she said, sounding unsure. "Yeah, totes 17!"

Paul winked and nodded at Layla before turning back to his mother with a huge grin on his face.

"She's 16. I mean 17." Paul said, giving Layla a thumbs up.

Bonita pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed dramatically. She jerked Paul into the kitchen roughly, an action that irked Layla. She counted to thirty before going into the kitchen herself and going up to Paul, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Tell your little toy that we are having an adult conversation. She can wait in the living room like a good little girl." Bonita said.

"Mother-" Paul started.

"Well, I mean she is partially right. Last night we did that one thing and you called me a good girl…" Layla interrupted. "I still have the hand print."

"Paul Lahote!" Bonita yelped. "I never thought you'd be this stupid! I knew you were pretty clueless when it came to girls but this takes the cake! Clearly this one is a whore!"

"Mom!" Paul growled.

"Oh honey…" Layla said, gently straightening Bonita's hair. "I've been called worse things by better people."

"Why you little…" Bonita sneered.

"I should thank you though. I mean, if you hadn't pushed Paul so hard and set him up with so many losers, we never would have met. Or gone out. Or christened this table…" Layla said dreamily, caressing the kitchen table.

Bonita's eye twitched.

"Dinner is ready!" Eric called out, grinning.

"Oh hell yeah!" Layla said, pulling Paul to the table and giggling.

Dinner went great for the most part with Layla cutting up with Paul and Eric while Bonita sat there glaring daggers. Layla helped Eric clean up and get dessert ready, leaving Paul and Bonita at the table alone.

"How can you be so damn stupid, Paul? Clearly that…girl… was the worst decision you've ever made! I swear you are just like your lousy, no good father." Bonita hissed.

Paul stood up so quickly that it knocked his chair over. He was growling and felt so close to shifting from anger.

"Don't you ever… ever speak of my father that way again! At least he didn't give me up and abandon me! Seeing me only twice a year to torment me and him. And don't even talk about shit you know nothing about! Layla is kind and caring and the act earlier? Trying to get you to get off my back! I'll date whomever I want whenever I want so back off!" Paul growled.

Layla and Eric frowned when they heard the commotion. Eric raced for his phone to call Sam and Jake, knowing what his son was capable of. Before Layla could go to Paul and calm him down, Bonita stood up and smacked Paul across the face. Hard.

"Don't you ever," _smack_ "raise your voice," _smack_ "to me!" _smack_ "Ever!" Bonita screamed.

"Oh hell no you dumb heifer!" Layla growled.

Layla grabbed the back of Bonita's head and jerked her hard backwards by her hair, sending her off balance. Layla pulled hard, relishing her yelp.

"You don't lay one fucking FINGER on him!" Layla growled, dragging Bonita towards the door by her hair. Bonita landed a good punch to Layla's thigh, making her stumble and hiss in pain. Paul let his anger take control and felt unable to stop himself from shifting into his wolf. Within seconds, Paul morphed into a huge, dark silver beast, growling and snarling. Bonita took one look and freaked out, using Layla's monetary pause to swing her arm and take her legs out from under her and scramble outside. Layla fell hard, hitting her head on the table by the door before hitting the floor out cold. Paul lunged for the door but was met by Jake, Sam, and Embry. Sam instantly zoned in on Layla, who was lying unmoving on the floor and bleeding.

"One of you go get Bonita! We have to get Paul out of the house and calmed down! I'm taking Layla to the Emergency Room!" Sam ordered, his voice taking on the Alpha double timbre usually reserved for his wolf form. Embry doubled out the door and took off after Bonita. Sam picked Layla up carefully.

"Eric, call Seth and Leah. Jake will need them to corral Paul." Sam said.

Jake phased instantly, circling around Paul, using his Beta voice to order him to stand down. Leah and Seth were there in moments and the three of them forced Paul into the woods. Sam moved as quickly but as gently as he could to his Wrangler. Sue met him no sooner did he get to the door. She ushered him into the passenger seat and got in to drive to the hospital, setting a bag beside of him.

"I've called Charlie to let him know Layla fell. You need to get that dress off of Layla before he sees it and asks questions we can't answer. I brought some of Leah's clothes." Sue said.

Sam nodded mutely. He couldn't find a way to get it off of Layla without hurting her so he closed his eyes and ripped down the middle. He pulled the rags off and slid a button up shirt and sweatpants onto Layla just as Sue pulled up to the ER door.

"This one I'll take. She's a friend of my son, Emmett." Dr. Cullen called out, jogging over to Sam. "Alice saw bits and pieces." He whispered to Sam. "Put her on the bed."

Sam gently set her down before moving away. Dr. Cullen and a few nurses began getting get vitals and preparing to start an IV and run blood work when Layla started groaning and squirming.

"Layla, it's Carlisle. I need you to be still okay? You're hurt and I need you to be calm so we can find out how to help you." Dr. Cullen said calmly.

Layla struggled against the nurses. Sam saw and felt how his Imprint was struggling and felt the fear from her.

"Back up, I can calm her down." Sam said, pushing his way into the room.

"Sir, no visi-" a nurse started, but was interrupted.

"He's okay, Marianne. If he can't calm her then there's always sedation." Carlisle said softly.

Sam was given space to approach Layla on the hospital bed. He took one of her hands and brought it to his face, kissing her palm. His free hand gently cupped her jaw, being careful not to put any pressure or jostle her in any way. He let his bonding scent surround the two of them.

Layla calmed down within seconds and was docile enough to get an IV and blood drawn. Carlisle ordered several X-Rays and an MRI of her head and neck. Sam refused to move much for the X-Ray, insistent on keeping his hands on Layla so she won't get upset. Charlie ran into the Emergency Room, finding Layla and demanding to know what happened. Sue was waiting for him at the door and explained everything in hushed tones.

"So why is Sam holding her down?" Charlie asked.

"I guess she recognizes his touch and his warm skin over that of the nurses and doctors. If she didn't, she'd be sedated." Sue explained.

"Chief Cullen, if you'd step in here, I'll explain the reports and plan of action." Carlisle said.

Charlie and Sue joined Carlisle and Sam, who was still holding Layla. Everyone looked expectantly at Carlisle.

"She has a concussion, a pretty moderate one, and she has a ruptured eardrum. Usually with a ruptured eardrum, hearing loss occurs and it's usually temporary, resolving in a few days to weeks. The way her bruising and swelling patterns are, she might have some temporary vision problems, but we won't know until she does a vision test later. Right now, I feel comfortable with going ahead and doing surgery to fix the rupture in her eardrum and start her on antibiotics and pain medication and something to help the swelling." Carlisle said.

"If you think it's right, do it. I'll sign off on it." Charlie said.

"I'll go ahead and prepare a sedative so Layla won't be as agitated when Sam moves away." Carlisle said.

Sam wanted to snap at Carlisle for even suggesting that he might have to move away from Layla. She was clinging to him for a reason… because she instinctively knew that he was her safety. Her safety and her calm and her protection. Carlisle motioned for Charlie to sign consent forms, giving the nurse ample time to inject a sedative and for Sue to manage convincing Sam to let go so she could have surgery.

It took every spare second, but Sam finally let go and headed to the waiting room with Sue and Charlie. Waiting on him was Leah, Jake, Seth, and to his surprise, Paul.

Three pairs of eyes turned to him.

One pair was cast downward in submission and sadness.

"And now we wait." Sam said, taking a seat in the floor. "Just wait."

...

 _this week has been insane y'all. I meant to post this yesterday. Whoops!_

 _DRAMA BOMB!_

 _And aww even suffering a mild traumatic brain injury Layla instinctively clings to Sam. And if vise he eats it up because imprint. There's gonna be even more drama in the next chapter that I'm about halfway - ish done with. Aaaanyway, leave me comets? Let me know what you like, don't like, etc. Af the bonding scent? I borrowed that from a book series called the Black Dagger Brotherhood by JR Ward. Omg y'all need to read them umf! Basically it's when a male whose found their mate gives off this scent called a bonding scent signaling to everyone he's a bonded make and his mate is his._

 _Leave me comments please!_


	11. Chapter 11

The surgery took nearly 3 hours and Sam was a well held together person…on the outside. On the inside? He was the leader of the Hot Mess Express. He had bitten his nails down and he was jiggling his leg so hard and so fast that he was sure the floor was shaking. Sue finally convinced Charlie to grab a quick bite down in the cafeteria when Layla was wheeled back to the O.R. Sam turned to look at Paul.

"Tell me everything that happened. Every single detail." Sam said softly but firmly.

Paul took a deep breath and raised his head. His eyes betrayed how tortured he was. It took ten minutes for him to tell everything.

"She kept smacking me… calling me stupid, calling Layla a whore, talking bad about my dad...Layla saw and took her down backwards by her hair. When my mom punched her in the leg...I couldn't stop it. My wolf was out for blood. Then she really hurt Layla. Fuck...I never thought this would happen. I figured mom would have just got fed up and would have stopped setting me up and nagging me." Paul said sadly.

"That's uh… that's not everything." Jake said. "Paul, I think you ought to leave. We saw other things that happened and Sam has a right to know."

"No...I'll own up to it. I, uh...Layla and I kissed. I know she's your Imprint. I couldn't have stopped it… even if I had wanted to. I might not have Imprinted on her, but I feel this very strong connection to her. I don't know how to explain it. I can't apologize for it." Paul said, bracing himself to get knocked out.

"And attention was brought to the side effect of his crush on her." Leah said.

Sam sat, unmoving. His wolf was clawing to burst out and challenge and defeat for the right to his Imprint. He felt his blood boiling and he began seething. This unworthy male had put his mouth to his Imprint and tried to impress her with the size of his…

Sam couldn't even bear to associate that word with Paul and Layla in the same sentence! His jaw ticked and he could feel the vein in his neck throbbing with barely suppressed rage.

"I am sorry for hurting you, Sam. I-" Paul started.

"Not. Another. Goddamn. Word." Sam growled out, his voice gravelly and deep. "You are lucky that you are not killed where you sit, traitor."

Paul swallowed thickly. Leah put her hand on Sam's shoulder just as Sue and Charlie walked back in. Sue saw the look of betrayal and pure anger on Sam's face followed by the look of pain on Paul's face.

She knew shit was hitting the fan and she hoped neither one shifted while in the hospital.

"Paul, I'm sure Jake or Leah would give you a ride home. You look exhausted." Sue said, giving them all a look.

…

3 hours later, Layla was being moved from recovery to her hospital room. She would whimper and groan as she became more and more alert. Sam was at her side in an instant, soothing her with his touch and, even though he was sure she couldn't exactly hear him, his words. Sue watched in amusement while Charlie watched with curiosity. Had he not known Sam since infancy and watched him grow up and mature, he would have taken him aside and threatened him with several choice words. Sue looked at Charlie and could pretty well guess what was going through his mind. She made a mental note to talk to him about it when he drove her home.

Layla opened her eyes, her vision very blurry. Sam noticed her eyes opening immediately and alerted Charlie and Sue. Sue called for a nurse to tell Dr. Cullen she was awake. Layla made out 3 people around her. She turned to Sam as he was closest, but even with squinting she couldn't see more than a blurry image. She held a hand out to try and grab whoever it was and pull them closer. Sam grabbed her hand and let his bonding scent out. Layla sniffed and recognized it immediately.

"SAM!" Layla said loudly.

Sam smiled and moved closer to her so she could see him better.

"I COULD SMELL YOUR COLOGNE BEFORE I COULD SEE YOUR FACE!" Layla shouted. She had no idea she was talking so loudly.

Carlisle came into the room and greeted Charlie and Sue before going over to the bed. He pulled up a chair beside Layla and reached for his stethoscope, otoscope, and pen light.

"Layla, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked.

Layla hadn't turned away from Sam and noticed that Carlisle had even come into the room. Layla reached her hand out to smooth out the wrinkle between his eyes when Carlisle reached out and touched her arm. Layla wasn't expecting an icy cold hand to grab her arm and she screamed in surprise.

Loudly.

Sam winced at the loudness but was all but wrapped completely around Layla within seconds, both to keep her from hurting herself and to satisfy his wolf that his Imprint was okay. He had to restrain himself from snapping Carlisle's arm off, repeating mentally that he was here to help and heal Layla.

"Well, that answers my question about her level of hearing." Carlisle chuckled, pulling out a notebook and pen.

Carlisle wrote on the pad and handed it to Layla, watching. Layla took it on the third grab and brought it incredibly close to her face to read it.

"YOU HIT YOUR HEAD AND DAMAGED YOUR EARDRUMS. I NEED TO CHECK YOUR EARS AND EYES." Layla read loudly. "IS THAT WHY MY HEAD HURTS?"

Carlisle took the notebook and wrote an answer back in huge letters before placing it in her hands. Layla brought it close to her eyes and read it.

"YES. YOU HAVE A MILD CONCUSSION AND EARDRUM DAMAGE. DUE TO THE SWELLING, IT'S IMPACTED YOUR VISION. THIS IS ALL TEMPORARY. MAY I CHECK YOU OUT?" Layla read. "SURE." she replied.

Carlisle checked her ears and looking in her eyes, noting how they were still dilated. He figured when the swelling went down, her eyes would return to normal. He checked her heart, lungs, pulse, and blood pressure. He took the notebook from Layla and wrote in it again before handing it over. Layla read.

"I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING FOR PAIN AND TO HELP YOU SLEEP TONIGHT. I WANT YOU TO GET AT LEAST 10 HOURS OF SOLID SLEEP." Layla read aloud. "DON'T LAY ON YOUR RIGHT SIDE. WE DID EAR SURGERY ON THAT EAR AND THE PRESSURE COULD PULL IT APART."

Layla gave a thumbs up and laid back in the hospital bed. Carlisle rang a nurse to bring the prescribed medications to him and he would administer. Carlisle stood and went to talk to Charlie.

"Her ears look as good as can be expected. As long as there's no further disturbance or trauma, they should heal within a few weeks and her hearing will come back gradually. Once the swelling and pressure on her optic nerves goes down, I expect get vision to return to normal. I want her out of school until her vision is back and I'll either have her on homebound or have one of the kids bring her work by and teach her. If she does well tonight and tomorrow, I'd feel comfortable releasing her sometime tomorrow evening. My advice is go home, get some sleep. She's not in immediate danger and she'll have a nurse checking every fifteen minutes. I'll let you know if anything changes, Chief Swan." Carlisle said.

Charlie sighed heavily and watched as the nurse brought in a syringe and handed it to Carlisle. Carlisle walked over to Layla's IV port and pushed it through. Sam was still glued to Layla's side and didn't look like he was all too ready to move. Charlie and Sue approached the bed and Sam nudged Layla and drew her attention to them so she wouldn't be startled. Carlisle handed Charlie the notebook and pen so he could write his thoughts. He held it out to Layla who squinted and took it to read.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE SUE HOME AND HIT THE SACK. I'LL BE OVER BEFORE WORK TOMORROW MORNING AND AT LUNCH. LOVE YOU KIDDO SEE YOU TOMORROW. SWEET DREAMS." Layla read loudly. "I LOVE YOU TOO UNCLE CHARLIE." she ended on a yawn.

Sue tucked Layla in and turned the big lights off and clicked on the side lamp before whispering to Sam under the guise of straightening the bed.

"Are you staying all night?" Sue whispered.

Sam nodded. Nothing, but nothing, could drag him away from his Imprint right now. He was anchored. Besides, Layla looked entirely too comfortable half laying in his chest for him to even consider leaving. Sue stood up and gently fluffed her pillow, waving to Layla before ushering Charlie to the door.

"Wait, isn't Sam leaving?" Charlie frowned, looking back.

"He's fine. Don't worry, he'll watch over her. If she so much as whimpers once he'll have every nurse and doctor in here. Plus, look at Layla… she looks pleased with using him as a pillow and a security blanket. Could you really take that away from her and have her start to cry?" Sue asked.

Charlie sighed heavily and shook his head, letting Sue pull him away and to the parking lot. Layla wiggled around until she found the perfect sleep spot; half laid out on top of Sam with her head on his chest and her right arm and leg slung around Sam's waist and thighs. She had her hand gripped tightly to the fabric of his shirt as she drifted off. Sam let himself be completely selfish tonight as his Imprint all but shared his body space. He let himself think all the selfish thoughts he'd kept away since meeting Layla. All the imagined, but hopefully true, feelings. That his Imprint didn't want him to leave. That Layla would have kicked up a fuss had Charlie or Carlisle tried to make him leave her side. How she subconsciously knew that he was her safety and her affection and her protection. That she instinctively knew that cuddling up to him made her comfortable and warm yet made him feel invincible and powerful and in awe that she wasn't demanding Paul or Jake or Seth or even Emmett or Alice to come and stay.

Sam thought back to the waiting room earlier. How Paul admitted to kissing Layla. How he was also informed of Paul showing off his erection to Layla. How he admitted to having a special attachment to her. Sam growled deep in his chest. Layla whined softly in her drug induced sleep and moved her face just enough to kiss his chest and tighten her group in his shirt before nodding back off, snoring softly. Sam felt his anger drain instantly. He knew she couldn't have heard his growl. He surmised she could have only felt the vibrations through his chest. Her method of calming him down was not something that she could have learned or been shown.

Smiled smiled in pure wolf pride.

Layla was behaving more and more like his wolf's Imprint by pure instinct. If that didn't make Sam puff up in pride. He rest his lips against Layla's forehead and whispered all that was in his heart.

He, Sam Uley, loved Layla Delaney. He would not share her. With anyone. And if Paul was willing to stoop that low to try and seduce her away?

Well… Sam could play that game too.

...

 _do you all like it better when i post early in the morning or late in the evening?_

 _So yeah shit met the fan. But we haven't even seen Sam get Paul back for what he did. That'll come later. Or maybe pack justice will get him. I haven decided yet._

 _So like I've got my few but precious commenters. I love you okay?_

 _But i wanna hear from everyone reading this even if its to tell me it sucks. So comment please? I might pick one of toy lucky ducks to make an Appearance as the imprint of Jared or Embry or anyone of them that's not already taken. So comment and tell me your favorite wolf or vampire. I might get ideas hint hint!_


	12. Chapter 12 (lets try this again)

Charlie headed for the La Push Reservation. He glanced over at Sue who turned to him and smiled softly. Charlie grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the skin there. He sighed heavily.

"Should I be worried about Sam being there with Layla?" Charlie asked bluntly.

Sue chuckled.

"You've known him and Allison since she moved here and had Sam. He's never been in trouble with the law and he keeps a wild bunch of boys in line. Trust me when I saw there is absolutely nothing you have to worry about concerning Sam when it has to do with Layla. Ever. He's the last person who would ever hurt her. He'd hurt himself a hundred times before he'd let something hurt her." Sue said with 100% conviction.

"Is it a Quileute thing that you'll really explain eventually?" Charlie asked, smiling. "I'm glad one of us has faith here. Because if not, he'd be hauled out of her room so quick. She's just 16…"

"3 years isn't a huge age gap, even if they were romantically interested. Plus, she turns 17 in less than two months. Besides, Sam isn't stupid. He never even tried anything with Leah when they dated. I could tell the day her and Jake… yeah. Same age gap between those two as Sam and Layla. Even if they were the same age, Sam still wouldn't do anything to make you a grandfather." Sue said. "And yeah, I guess you could classify this as a Quileute thing. At the next bonfire, I promise everything will be explained. Fully."

"You seem almost…encouraging of whatever this is." Charlie commented. "I can't help but be leery of it. I've read the file that CPS had on Layla. The hell, the literal hell, that she's been through…" his voice breaking.

"Charlie…" Sue whispered, her heart breaking at his pain. "That's all behind her now. We have her. I guarantee one thing… Sam will die before he lets her go anywhere near those… those sorry excuses for human beings. I'd be surprised if he doesn't go out for their blood if he finds out. That's her past and now it's her future and it's going to blow it all away. Yeah?"

Charlie smiled softly and used his free arm to pull Sue even closer in the truck.

"Have I told you that I love you yet?" Charlie asked.

"Here and there." Sue replied. "I love you too."

…

Sam stayed awake the entire night, watching as his injured little Imprint slept (on his chest, happily, if he says so himself). Anytime she had started to wake or whimper, he'd just pull her closer and gently rub her back which would soothe her back to sleep. She had migrated through the night from his side with her had on his chest to laying on top of his chest and stomach, buried under several hospital blankets. Her head was tucked Sam's chin, right side up. Sam looked at his phone and saw that it was 5 in the morning. He was just about to text one of his pack to make a breakfast run when Sue, Leah, Jake, and Seth walked in carrying bags of food. Sam's stomach growled loudly and he was glad Layla couldn't hear it.

"Well I'm glad to see you too, brother." Jake laughed, setting his bags down.

"How's she doing?" Seth asked, peeking at her under the covers. "How is she not roasting? How are you not sweaty?"

"She's slept all night. She woke up a few times but I settled her back down easily. And honestly, as long as she's happy and comfortable then I'd stay like this forever." Sam said honestly.

Leah and Sue set out the food they brought and one by one, Embry, Quil, and Jared piled into the room, each stopping by to check on Layla and Sam, showing their respect to their Alpha. By now, the entire pack had been made aware of what had happened. Jake grabbed a plate and handed it to Sam who gratefully took it and began eating. Layla sat up a few moments later, looking confused and completely lost. Her vision was still blurry, but not as bad as last night, and she frowned as she looked around. Sam sat up further and set his plate down, gently holding onto Layla's hands, moving his face closer so she could see him.

"Seth, hand me that notebook and pen." Sam said.

Seth handed the items to Sam who used his right hand to scribble out a message before holding it up to Layla. Layla held onto the notebook and read it to herself.

"I gotta pee." Layla said weakly, almost whimpering.

Sam frowned big time. Layla sounded so weak and close to tears. He went on alert, wondering why Layla was behaving like that.

"Girls go to the bathroom in groups so I'll take her. You probably need to get up and stretch anyway." Leah said.

Sam wrote that Leah was going to guide her to the bathroom and showed Layla who barely made any acknowledgement. Sam picked Layla up and gently set her on her feet, still frowning. Leah snagged the back of her hospital gown to hold it closed as she helped Layla and her IV pole walk into the bathroom and to the toilet. Sam stood and stretched, his joints popping and cracking. Sue grabbed the clipboard on the edge of the bed and flipped through it.

"How many times did someone come in to give her pain medication?" Sue asked.

"Someone came in and wrote on her chart about an hour after everyone left, but she wasn't given any pill or shot. None. The door never opened after that. I stayed awake all night." Sam said.

"According to Dr. Cullen's orders, she was to be administered a pain medication injection to her IV port every 4 hours as needed for pain, along with a mild sedative." Sue said. "It's been initialed every 4 hours on the mark. Including the 6 a.m. hour… which is still half an hour away."

Sam growled. His Imprint had to be in immense pain. She had been neglected to be given 3 rounds of pain medication. He felt his eye twitch.

"Jake, go find Carlisle. If he's not here, call him immediately. Sam, deep breaths. Shifting right now will only terrify Layla." Sue said calmly.

Jake ran out of the room, shouting for Dr. Cullen. Charlie ran into the room after seeing Jake running and looking for Carlisle. He looked around as felt his heart drop when he didn't see Layla in the hospital bed and Sam looking seconds away from murdering someone. Before Charlie could open his mouth and ask what was wrong, Leah called out from the bathroom.

"Mom! Sam! She's freaking out and trying to grab her ear!" Leah called out.

Sam nearly ripped the door off its hinges on his rush to get to Layla. Sue and Charlie followed quickly, seeing Layla and Leah on the floor with Leah's arms wrapped around Layla so she couldn't reach her ear, her face pink from struggling and crying.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" Layla cried hoarsely.

Sam immediately moved Leah out of the way and wrapped his arms around Layla with Leah securing her hands. Sue quickly filled Charlie in on what she suspected had happened and Charlie saw red. He grabbed the clipboard and looked for the signature and all but ran to the nurse's desk.

Sam carried Layla to the bed, trying to calm her down until Carlisle could get there. She struggled and tried to pull away in pain and confusion. Sam gently pulled her to lay against him on the bed so she couldn't bang her head on anything, struggling to keep her hands from touching her head and ears. Sam kept up a steady low voice, telling her that she was okay, that he was there, that she was safe, even though she couldn't hear him. Layla exhausted herself in the few minutes it took Carlisle and Jake to make it to her room. Layla cried weakly against Sam's chest, her fists balled up in his shirt, her face pressed tightly against his neck. Carlisle cursed under his breath and grabbed a vial and immediately withdrew enough and inserted it into her IV port, along with an antibiotic. He leaned over the bed slightly and cupped his cold hand over Layla's ear, knowing the cold would help the pain until the medication took effect. Sam let his bonding scent out full force and nearly smiled when he felt Layla inhale and relax even further in his arms.

"It'll take about fifteen more minutes to kick in and with her being nearly 12 hours without, this dose might not do what we need it to. If she gets very agitated again, call me and I can give her something to sedate her." Carlisle said.

"What about the nurse who didn't do her job?" Leah asked.

"I had security and Chief Swan hold her for drug testing and will be held pending the results of the drug test. If they come back positive, I'll have her charged with everything that can be thought of. Her license will be taken and she won't be able to practice nursing in any medical facility anywhere." Carlisle said.

"The nurse signed that she was given every injection, including the one she's to get in ten minutes." Sue said, showing Carlisle.

Carlisle took a time stamped picture and made his own notes on the chart. Sam gently rubbed her back up and down. Carlisle moved his hand a few moments later and took her vitals before checking her ears. Layla whimpered softly but didn't make any movement to raise up.

"Can she eat?" Seth asked.

"If she feels up to it, I don't see any reason to withhold it from her." Carlisle said.

Seth smiled and grabbed a few pieces of bacon and broke it into small pieces and got Layla's attention, holding it out to her. She looked a little dazed for a few seconds before taking it slowly. Seth laughed and sat back, looking over at the others.

"He's got her punch drunk on his bonding scent. She looks blissed out. No wonder she stopped kicking up a fuss." Seth said between giggles.

"That's probably why she didn't wake up crying and screaming several times during the night and why she did have a freak out in the bathroom away from Sam..." Carlisle said, smiling. "I'll be back. I'm going to check on the results of the drug screen. Call me if she needs anything."

Sam snagged his plate and for every bite he made Layla take, she stared up at him until he took a bite as well.

"Bossy as ever." Sam muttered, but his tone was full of affection

...

 _incredibly shit day leave some love? Took me 3 fucking tries to upload this sorry you all kept seeing shit and garbage. Bad bad bad day. Love you all_


	13. Chapter 13

Layla was released from the hospital later that evening once Carlisle was sure her pain was under control and her risk of infection was lowered once again. He chuckled when he saw most of the Quileute wolf pack in the room.

"With her concussion, she might not remember most or any of the past two or three days. She will probably have mood swings and be easily confused and disoriented, and also might get emotional very easily, so it's best to always have someone nearby. I had one concussion patient in the past who ended up with frostbite after taking a midnight dip in the ocean in the middle of winter. Basic instructions… keep her ear dry until its fully healed. No submerging her head in the water so that cuts out swimming and laying down in the bathtub. When she showers, make her use the ear plugs I give you. Make sure she takes her medicines as prescribed. If her vision hasn't improved in a week, I'll get her in to see an ophthalmologist. I expect her hearing to return gradually over the next few weeks. She'll need assistance in school once she returns. I can get on of my kids to go with her and make sure she gets what she needs if she wants. Other than that, make sure she sleeps enough and eats enough." Carlisle said.

"Thank you for taking care of our girl, Dr. Cullen." Charlie said.

"My pleasure. My bunch thinks the world of her." Carlisle said, smiling.

Layla was wheeled down to the entrance and give her discharge papers and prescriptions, as well as ear plugs. Even though her vision was still blurry, she kept her head turned to the general direction of Sam's location. Charlie pulled up in his police cruiser and got out, opening the passenger door for Layla. She was helped into the front seat but immediately frowned when she sat down and the door closed.

'This isn't Sam's Wrangler…' she thought.

Layla felt around the door, looking for the handle. She wanted to ride with Sam, not with anyone else.

"Layla, sweetheart, are you okay?" Charlie asked, getting into the cruiser.

Layla couldn't hear him. Charlie sighed when he remembered. He gently put his hand on Layla's arm to get her attention. Layla turned to him, looking upset.

"I WANT TO RIDE WITH SAM." Layla said loudly.

Charlie shook his head and reached for his notepad and pen, scribbling that she had to ride home with her guardian per hospital rules. Layla read it and looked up with tears in her eyes.

"PLEASE? I RIDE WITH SAM?" Layla whimpered.

Charlie shook his head again and started the cruiser. Layla looked out the window with tears running down her cheeks. Outside of the car, they could hear her asking for Sam, to ride with him and it took Jake and Seth both to physically restrain Sam from going to the cruiser and taking Layla and driving her home himself. The raw whimper that escaped his chest was enough to shake Jake to his very core. He couldn't imagine being in Sam's situation with Leah hurt and crying to be near him but not being allowed to. Jake fished Sam's keys from his pocket and handed them to Seth.

"He needs to run it out. I'll go with him. Park at Charlie's house and I'll have Leah drive the Rabbit over so she can take you back." Jake said. "Bring clothes, too."

"You got it." Seth said, taking the keys from Jake.

Jake gave Leah his keys and kissed her before steering Sam towards the woods. Once they hit the trees, Sam exploded into his wolf. Jake followed and kept Sam moving to get his energy and his pain out so he could be calm for Layla. Jake timed it just right as they ran to the woods behind Charlie's house and saw Seth waiting with clothes.

"Charlie and Layla will be here in a couple of minutes. I heard mom Mom on the phone with Charlie and Layla… Layla wasn't happy. I could hear her crying and asking for you, Sam. Change back and get dressed because I'm going to need you to get her from the cruiser before I start crying with her. Hearing that… it damn near breaks my heart." Seth said.

Jake and Sam both shifted and pulled their clothes on and walked to the front of the house and waited. The moment the cruiser pulled up to the house and parked, Sam was on the move, headed straight for Layla. Sue pulled up a few moments later, followed by Leah. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper pulled up behind Leah. Sam pulled the passenger door nearly off its hinges in his effort to get to Layla. She was curled in the front seat, crying and pink in the face.

"Just want Sam… want my Sam…" Layla repeated, trying to soothe herself.

Sam's wolf nearly broke through, but he kept the reins tight as he unbuckled Layla and picked her up into his arms. Layla startled and whimpered before realizing that it was Sam. She clung tight to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, pressing her face tightly against his neck and shoulder.

"My Sammy…" Layla whimpered against his skin.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Layla, cradling her against his chest as he walked for the front door. Sue walked over to Charlie who looked frazzled. He clearly wasn't accustomed to her crying, either.

"You okay?" Sue asked.

"She sounded so wounded, Sue… begging for Sam like he was her lifeline. I felt like hell because here she was bawling and begging and nothing I could do could soothe her. She was beyond distraught…" Charlie said, rubbing his chest.

"Dr. Cullen wasn't lying about the mood swings and emotional part, huh? I think Sam was nearly in the same state. Peanut butter and jelly." Sue said, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Let him do all the work with Layla and give you a break."

Charlie nodded, ready to agree. As long as he didn't have to watch and hear that heartbreaking crying and pleading again, he would gladly hand it over to Sam. He followed all the kids inside and Sue went to the kitchen and ordered pizza for dinner.

Sam went to the couch and grabbed the blanket on the back and wrapped it around the Layla and pulled her to his chest, brushing his lips against her temple. Charlie left to go pick up and pay for the pizzas.

"Alice only saw bits and pieces. Tell us the whole story." Emmett said, sitting beside Sam and Layla. Sam's instinct was to immediately put Layla behind him and hide her with his body, but he barely ignored it. Emmett gently traced his finger across Layla's cheeks, wiping her tears away. Layla grabbed his hand and put it over her ear, peeking at Emmett from Sam's chest. Emmett smiled softly and kept his hand gently over her ear. Jake explained everything that happened, leaving out no detail. Sam tightened his grip on Layla when it came to the part between Paul and Layla. Edward watched and listened to the thoughts all around the room, taking in reactions.

"Layla needs to pee." Edward said.

"I NEED TO PEE." Layla said loudly, sitting up.

Alice was in front of Sam and Layla before she finished speaking and held her hand out. Sam helped her stand and Layla started walking with Alice. She stopped when she noticed Sam was still sitting on the couch.

"Sam leaving?" Layla whimpered, sounding defeated.

Sam was off the couch in the blink of an eye and across the floor to Layla before a tear could make its way out of her eye and down her cheek.

"I'll take her." Sam said softly.

Alice was going to question the propriety, but Edward cleared his throat and shook his head. Alice stepped back and Sam took Layla to the bathroom, making sure she was right next to the toilet before giving her privacy. When he heard the flush, he waited a handful of seconds before turning around and helping Layla wash and dry her hands. He picked Layla up and was prepared to carry her back to the living room when she spoke softly.

"Thank you for not ever leaving." Layla whispered before kissing him on the cheek. "My Sam."

Sam nearly stumbled. His heart beat overtime in his chest and he was certain Layla could feel it hammering. His amazing little Imprint just gave him one of the best gifts.

"Always your Sam, baby. Always yours." Sam said, even though Layla couldn't hear him.

...

 _okay so i need y'alls opinion. Would you rather have the day by day of the week she's home with Sam or fast forward through it to when she goes back to school? Either way there's gonna be some angst drama type. I just didn't wanna drag it out of y'all would rather not read it. Let me know... in a comment! Also i hope y'all like this story. Sorry Tuesday was a clusterfuck. It kept messing up._

 _Anyway, leave a comment 3_


	14. Chapter 14

Sam brought Layla back into the living room just as Charlie walked in with the pizzas. Sam grabbed a pizza box and sat down, immediately handing Layla a slice and looking expectantly at her until she began eating. Once he was satisfied she was full, he ate the rest. Layla yawned and went to lay sideways on the couch as Sam was still eating. Emmett grabbed a blanket and wrapped around Layla before pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. Layla yawned again and laid her head against Emmett's chest and closed her eyes, nodding off. Emmett smiled softly, watching Layla as she settled into sleep. Rosalie watched wistfully, wishing she could have given Emmett children. The way he acted with Layla was an amazing insight on what kind of father he would have been. Rosalie took a bunch of pictures on her cell phone of how happy Emmett looked and how content Layla was to be sleeping against his chest.

"If you wanna go shower and change, she'll be fine here with us." Rosalie said. "She looks perfectly content right now."

Sam bit his lip in indecision. He would really like to shower and grab clothes as he was unsure how long he'd be staying and he would bet Layla wouldn't be satisfied to let him leave otherwise.

"Half an hour, tops." Sam said.

"Take your time. We've got her." Emmett said.

Sam set the pizza box down and took his keys from Seth and rushed home to shower and change and grab some things to take back to Charlie's. Rosalie took Sam's spot and showed Emmett the pictures she took.

"I wish we could keep her." Emmett said.

"I wish you could have gotten her when she was little." Jasper said, looking up from the file about Layla he snagged.

Everyone frowned. Jasper set the file down and rubbed his face. Alice frowned, recognizing her husband was stressed.

"What's in it, Jazz?" Alice asked softly.

"I don't think everyone needs to know." Edward said, tightening his hold on Bella. "Especially not a temperamental Imprinted wolf, if you catch my drift. And they can't hide anything from Sam."

"Just tell us in a different language and the rest of us can decide if they should know." Rosalie suggested.

"Or we can do it the easy way." Seth said just before snatching the folder from Jasper and running.

"They're going to find out either way." Alice said. "Just tell us so we know what we are dealing took a deep, unneeded breath. He explained Layla's life since age 2. How she had grown up surrounded by drugs and violence. To being abused with a terrible frequency. How her own mother had stabbed her for refusing to do anymore drug runs. To being locked outside during thunderstorms and when it was cold and snowing. How Layla was regularly malnourished. Forbidden from social situations with any peers her own age. No physical contact that wasn't violence related.

By the time Jasper finished speaking, the entire room had gone silent, Charlie and Sue included. Seth dropped the folder and went over to Sue, wrapping his arms tightly around her, almost crying.

"Thank you for being a good mom and never hitting us or not starving us and not doing anything like that and I'm sorry for being a little shit." Seth said quickly.

Layla whimpered softly in her sleep, her face tense. Tears began rolling down her cheeks slowly at first. Emmett pulled Layla closer and tried to soothe her. Charlie left the room and walked outside so his emotions wouldn't get the better of him.

"She is having a nightmare about being outside in the snow." Edward said softly. "She's reliving her past. She got yelled at and hit and shoved outside into the cold."

Layla sat up in a rush, coming out of the nightmare and looking terrified. Emmett attempted to comfort Layla, but when he went to grab her hands, Layla jerked in surprise and slid sideways, landing on the floor. Seth quickly moved to the floor to stop Layla from hitting the table. Layla felt the warm skin and immediately turned and latched onto Seth, thinking it was Sam. Seth just held Layla close and let her cry, rubbing her back. Sam walked through the door and his heart dropped out. His Layla was crying one the floor and everyone around her looked grave and upset. He dropped his bag and was over to Layla in seconds, pulling her from Seth into his arms. Layla snuffled loudly and held tightly, recognising Sam's touch and scent.

"What happened?" Sam asked, pulling Layla as tightly to him as he could.

"Nothing that we can't handle. Right, Emmett?" Rosalie asked sweetly.

"Consider it so far handled that it's nothing you need to get worked up over." Emmett said.

Sam raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Seth who had lowered his head. He knew something had happened concerning his Imprint, and it caused feelings of sadness and anger. Sue picked up the folder and considered tossing it into the fireplace. But she knew that Sam needed to know, deserved to know. Against the looks of better judgement, Sue handed the folder to Sam.

"Not while she's awake. She doesn't need to relive it more than she already has." Sue said quietly.

Sam nodded and stuck the folder in his bag for later. Charlie walked back in, his eyes rimmed with red. He took one look at how Sam was clinging to Layla and vice versa. He didn't even have to ask if Sam was staying the night. He knew that anything, or anyone, who cares that much for his niece and whose very presence kept her calm and happy, was expected to stay.

"Layla's bedroom is in the attic. Don't make me regret telling you that." was all Charlie said.

…

Layla hugged everyone as they left, but kept making sure Sam was never more than arm's reach away. She couldn't begin to explain the need she felt to keep him near. In truth, it made her feel clingy and needy and whiney. But Sam didn't seem bothered by it. He seemed to almost revel in the fact that she didn't want him to leave or to even get too far away. His very presence seemed to calm her down and that cologne? She needed to find out what it was and save up to buy a bottle for herself. Layla would douse everything she had in it, herself included. She really wanted Sam to stay the night. He kept the nightmares and memories away. Nothing bad stood a chance against Sam. As if sensing her thoughts, Sam closed the short distance between them and wrapped his arm around her waist, gently tugging her close to him. Layla moved happily, tucking herself against his side.

A perfect fit.

Layla shook her head. She didn't want to get into why she was being this affectionate and this clingy. She'd never been either before. Layla wiped it from her mind. She enjoyed Sam's company and that's how she wanted it to remain.

Because…

She couldn't…she couldn't have him?

Layla winced at the sharp pain in her head. Sam immediately noticed and pulled Layla in front of him and wrote on a notepad. She read it.

"HEAD PAIN. YOU STAY?" Layla asked, looking up at Sam.

Sam wrote on his pad and held it up to Layla. Layla smiled and read it aloud.

"AS LONG AS YOU WANT ME, I'LL BE ANYWHERE YOU NEED ME TO BE. FOREVER." Layla said.

When everyone had left, Layla leaned heavily against Sam. She didn't realize how exhausted she truly was. Sam grabbed Layla's medicine and a bottle of water and made sure she took all of it before picking her up and holding her against his chest.

'Ours.' Sam's wolf said in his head.

Sam agreed with his wolf. Layla was theirs and he was prepared to do anything to keep her. Even if he had to pull some of Paul's own games against him. He could walk around without a shirt and flex whenever he had the chance and wear his cut off jeans tighter and lower slung on his hips.

'Need to punish bad wolf. Tried to take ours.' Sam's wolf growled. 'Tomorrow. Punish tomorrow. Imprint tonight. Love Imprint.'

Sam mentally nodded. He needed to decide and carry out the proper punishment against Paul for attempting to seduce and for kissing his Imprint. Sam growled art just the thought of someone else kissing Layla. It should be only his lips on hers. His lips giving her pleasure and comfort and showing her love. Only his lips making her sigh and whimper with need. His lips swallowing all the sounds she makes… sounds that he draws from her… sounds meant only for his ears… sounds that would let any eavesdropper know beyond the shadow of any doubt that her heart and her body were owned by him… sounds that Sam hoped and prayed Layla would one day give him the chance to make…

God it was hell walking upstairs while trying to conceal an erection from someone whose legs were wrapped around your waist. Sam thought for sure he was going to explode in his shorts like some prepubescent boy. The happy, comfortable scent his Imprint had was only adding fuel to his fire. Layla rubbed her nose against his neck, making Sam falter as he reached her bedroom.

"Smell so good." Layla whispered, her breath warm against his skin.

It's official.

Sam probably wouldn't survive the night without exploding.

...

 _so i just barely got this chapter finished because i slacked so much because of this crappy week. The next one night nor be out until Tuesday. I need to think of a punishment for Paul, but what? Give me some ideas and suggestions! Also, call your state representatives and everyone in Washington and tell them to KEEP NET NEUTRALITY! If it gets repealed on the 14th, i won't be able to afford internet and that means this story wild go unfinished and my future stories would go unwritten. We need net neutrality!_

 _Also thank you all so much for the comments. You've made my bad week a little brighter 3 and i Love you all so so much._

 _Whose reasy for Sam to strut and show off and get Layla to lime him more than Paul? Will she remember their kiss? His boner? The accident? How she thinks Sam and Leah are secretly together? Stay tuned and comment, y'all! Xoxoxo_


	15. Chapter 15 (4th try fuck it)

Layla stretched out in bed, feeling her bones and joints crack and pop. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull and she was once again met with the bare, warm, tanned chest that served as her pillow the night before. Layla traced designs on Sam's chest and stomach, following the lines of muscle and bone. Sam woke up after a few moments, watching as Layla contented herself by touching his chest and stomach. The only things that would have made this moment better would be if Layla wasn't hurt and if she knew about his wolf and accepted the Imprint. Sam closed his eyes, thinking about Layla meeting his wolf. Ideally, she wouldn't fear his wolf. She would love him at first glance and trust him completely. She would tell Sam how beautiful his wolf is and how big and strong he was and how safe she felt with his wolf. Sam imagined Layla in his house, wearing his shirt as a dress, fixing food for him and his pack, loving how their house was always full of his brothers and their Imprints… maybe even one day her stomach would be round and heavy with the child he helped to create...God, Sam wanted all that so bad he couldn't stand it.

Layla moved and straddled his stomach and chest, propping herself on his chest and looking over his face. How relaxed Sam looked. The sharp but full angles of his nose and jawline. How his lower lip was slightly fuller than the top. Layla stared at his face, deep in thought. Sam, awake but keeping his eyes closed, moved his hands and gently rubbed the otter half of her legs, from ankle to knee. Layla smiled up at Sam, knowing he was awake.  
'God… he's so handsome. So strong and those muscles… like what you read about in romance novels. I bet he's like those heroes who just… just kiss and love a woman with their entire body one hundred and ten percent every single time...' Layla thought. Sam opened his eyes and looked at Layla, seeing how she was staring at his lips. She was deep in thought and Sam raised his hand, giving her a sharp smack on the butt. Layla squeaked loudly and snapped out of her thoughts, looking indignant. Sam smiled so wide until he broke out into laughter. Layla got an idea and made her lower lip quiver and she looked down, whimpering. Sam frowned and feared he had actually hurt Layla. He quickly sat up and pulled Layla to him, wanting to comfort her. Layla bit Sam on the shoulder and sat back, smiling and proud of herself. Sam raised an eyebrow and grabbed the notepad, writing.

"I didn't hurt you?" Layla read. "No, but you startled me."  
Sam smirked and wrote a reply, making Layla blush and hide her face in her hands, grinning. Sam smiled and pulled Layla back, laughing at her reaction.  
What did Sam write?  
"Bite harder next time"  
Layla jumped when Sam's phone vibrated against her leg. Her sudden movement startled Sam, thinking she had somehow gotten hurt. Layla felt around for the phone and held it up, seeing that Leah was calling. She handed the phone to Sam and sat up, rubbing her face. Sam answered rage phone and sat up with Layla. Layla could see him talking and smiling, but had no clue as to what he was saying. Sam stood up from the bed and walked across her bedroom to where his bag was. Layla watched him and noticed something. A big something. Something that she hadn't noticed before. Layla frowned, thinking. /span/p  
'Didn't...Didn't Paul… Paul had that… because he was really… really fucking horny?' Layla thought, rubbing her head. 'Sam is talking to… to Leah… and…Paul...'  
Like a rush, it all came back to Layla. Friday came slamming into her mind hardcore. Sam taking her out to eat. The dress from Alice and Rosalie. The Friday night dinner and Paul's mom. The… the big… Paul changed… into…  
Sam noticed Layla had stiffened, her eyes darting wildly around the room. Her breaths were more labored. He told Jake he'd call him back on Leah's since he was out of minutes and hung up. He cautiously approached Layla, touching her shoulder. Layla, so deep in reliving Friday, screamed and dropped down, cowering. Sam panicked and immediately picked Layla up and checked her over, holding her head between his hands and forcing her to look up in his eyes.  
"Big dog, big dog, big… dog…" Layla whimpered. Sam wanted to curse. He didn't know for certain that Layla had seen his wolf before she got hurt, but now he knew. She had. Sam pulled Layla to sit with him in the floor, grabbing his notepad and writing. He held it up to Layla. Layla read it and nodded. He was relieved that Layla would tell him everything she remembered, but only when they were in Sam's Wrangler. Sam helped Layla to the bathroom to wash off and change her clothes, giving her privacy when needed. When she finished, Sam told Charlie he was going to take Layla to hang out at the rez. Once they got to the Wrangler, Layla turned to look at Sam. He was still a but fuzzy, but was getting clearer everyday. Sam started the vehicle and nodded.

"I remember you fussed at me for walking home. And we ate grilled cheese and tater tots...and I remember Leah…" Layla said, looking away. "And I met Paul's mom. And she… she would yell at him. It made me mad. Then she screamed at him and hit him so much… it was loud and I lost it. I grabbed her hair and jerked hard and I was going to kick her outside. That if she was going to act like a heifer then she was going to be treated like one. And she punched me in the leg and…Paul. He was there one minute and then he was a huge…dog? And that's all. Paul was a big dog." Layla said, frowning.  
Sam had long since pulled over when Layla got to the part about Paul and his mother. He pulled out his notepad and scribbled on it, handing it to Layla.  
"Was I scared?" Layla read. "I was shocked. Paul…maybe I hallucinated?"  
Sam pulled back onto the road and headed for the reservation. He wanted to wait until he could get home so he could explain everything to Layla.  
"A big dark silver… wolf?" Layla mumbled. "A horse wolf."  
Sam pulled up to his house where his pack was waiting. Sam helped Layla out and Layla saw Paul. She pulled from Sam and went over to Paul, pulling his face closer and looking for handprints or scratches or bruises.  
"Stupid heifer." Layla mumbled as she looked over his face.

Paul shook his head, gently putting his hands on Layla's and pulling them away from his face, kissing them before dropping them. Layla frowned and whimpered softly.  
"You hate me." Layla whispered.  
Paul's heart shattered at the amount of sadness in her voice. He knew he was in deep because of making advances against a pack mate's Imprint and causing her to get hurt, even accidentally, but he couldn't stop himself from trying to comfort Layla. Paul gently cupped Layla's face and made her look at him as he shook his head fervently. He touched his chest where his heart was and pointed to Layla, smiling softly. Layla threw her arms around Paul and hugged him tightly.  
Jake and Sam both growled. There was no way either of them could punish Paul while Layla was around.  
"You turned into a horse wolf?" Layla asked, looking up.  
Paul looked from Layla over to Sam. It wasn't exactly his place to tell Layla about their secret, especially since she technically wasn't his Imprint. Before Paul could grab a notepad, Seth came bounding over with a Styrofoam container. He pulled a pen from his pocket and wrote on the top. Layla read it aloud.  
"Mom heard Sam was bringing you over and wanted you to eat so she got you a grilled cheese and tater tots." Layla read.  
She looked up, excited. Layla hugged Seth and took the container. She ran over to Sam and showed him. Sam smiled and ushered Layla into the house.  
"You owe me five bucks." Seth called out.  
"Paul does. We'll deal with him later." Sam said.  
Sam walked into his house, smiling when he saw Layla sitting on his bed, piled up with his pillows and quilt, eating. She looked completely comfortable and seemed to have temporarily forgotten about the 'horse wolf'. Sam climbed onto his bed beside of Layla and laid on her legs, looking up at her. Layla whined softly.  
"Not the sad eyes…Why the sad eyes?" Layla asked.  
Sam opened his mouth and Layla giggled. She put a tater tot in his mouth and he ate with a smile on his face. Layla rolled her eyes as smiled, giving Sam half of her grilled cheese  
God, Sam loved this female. She shared everything with such ease and happiness. Sam moved and laid back on Layla, looking up and back at her.  
"Comfortable?" Layla asked.

Sam nodded and smiled as he ate. Layla chuckled and bent forward slightly, kissing his forehead before continuing to eat her food.

Sam.  
Was.  
In.

Heaven.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam decided that Sunday was not the day to leave his Imprint to carry out Paul's punishment. Layla had a nightmare and woke up screaming, quite literally, and kicking. Sam moved quickly and grabbed Layla to calm her down, pulling her as close as her flailing limbs would allow. Once Layla smelled Sam's bonding scent, she began to calm down and refused to let Sam out of her sight, much less out of arm's reach. Sam kept asking for her to tell him about her nightmare, but she refused. She would just bury her face against his neck and breathe deeply. Sam held her close and ran his hands up and down her back, sliding them beneath her shirt to get skin to skin contact. He felt so many scars that were raised in her skin and he wanted to know who did them all so he could take the pound of flesh owed for hurting his love.

Layla laid on Sam's chest, soaking in his touch and his warmth when Charlie came upstairs to her attic bedroom. He raised an eyebrow. Sam was shirtless, wearing only a pair of mesh ball shorts while Layla looked to be wearing one of his long t-shirts and a pair of panties. Sam's hands were under the back of her shirt, moving slowly.

"She had a nightmare." Sam said.

"I appreciate you staying with her in the hospital and here, but I think it's time you go back home. I just don't feel it's appropriate that a young, easily impressionable, and injured sixteen year old girl be spending all her time with a nineteen year old man, especially in such private and intimate situations such as this." Charlie said.

Sam frowned and stilled his hands. Charlie… Charlie wanted him to leave?

Without Layla?

He wanted Sam leave and not bring Layla?

Sam sat up, making Layla whine softly and sit up as well. Layla looked up at Sam and saw him staring. Layla looked over and saw her uncle Charlie and didn't understand Sam's stiffened body language.

"Come on, son. Time to go. She needs to rest before the homebound teacher comes tomorrow." Charlie said.

Sam looked upset and worried. He had to force himself to move Layla off of his lap and stand up. He was stilted as he walked over to his bag. Layla stood up and, naturally, followed Sam. Sam wanted to shift into his wolf and challenge Charlie. Sam pulled a shirt and his shoes on, zipping his bag. Layla grabbed her sweatpants and shoes as well, thinking her and Sam were going to go somewhere. Charlie moved to intercept Layla.

"She's fine. We'll see you at the next bonfire, Sam." Charlie said.

Sam wanted to throw up. As far as he knew, the next bonfire wasn't scheduled for a few more weeks. There was no way he could be away from his Imprint for that long. He picked his bag and his keys up, heading for the stairs. He heard Layla try to get around her uncle to go with Sam. Charlie held her by her arms and shook his head repeatedly. Sam felt the pain his chest as he got to the front door.

"NO! I'M GOING WITH SAM! DON'T SHAKE NO...I WANT TO GO WITH HIM… PLEASE!" Layla cried out. "SAM! PLEASE!"

"Go on, Sam. She'll be fine!" Charlie called out.

Sam's chest was burning by the time he stumbled out to his Wrangler. Everything in him was begging to go back and get Layla. To defy Charlie and forcefully take Layla back to his house. Sam could only drive as far as the corner before he opened the driver's side door and threw up. His wolf was very, very unhappy and was clawing at him, whining about his Imprint. Sam grabbed his phone and managed to push redial. The only sound he could make was a raw, hoarse shout. Jake alerted Leah and Seth to help him find Sam, that Sam was hurt.

It didn't take very long four the trio to find Sam's Wrangler. Jake and Leah and Seth ran to the drivers door, seeing Sam looking pale and sweaty and shaking. Seth and Jake helped Sam out and to the side of the road. They found no injuries which only freaked them out even more.

"Leah, drive the Rabbit. Seth, take the Wrangler. I'm gonna stay with Sam. Maybe if he shifts with me I'll figure out what happened." Jake said. "Sam, shift."

Jake kissed Leah and gave her his keys. He pulled Sam into the forest. Sam's wolf ripped through with a vengeance, howling the most pain filled sound Jake had ever heard. It shook him to his core as he shifted, pressing his forehead to Sam's in an act meant to comfort. Jake felt every ounce of his pain as he saw Sam's thoughts. The part that hurt the worst was Layla begging and pleading with Charlie to please, please let her go with her Sam.

Sam was a broken wolf.

Layla kept trying to sneak out and leave to go to Sam's, but Charlie blocked every attempt. She didn't understand why she couldn't go and stay with Sam. She cried and begged but Charlie gave the same answer: No. Layla laid in front of the front door, knowing Sam had to come back.

Right?

All evening she sat in front of the door, refusing to move.

Why did her Sam leave her?

…

Monday finally came around. Jake had finally got Sam to his house and into the bed. He had never seen his best friend and Alpha this empty and broken. Sam howled until his voice was gone completely. Jake rubbed his chest, feeling the pain radiating from his Alpha. He quickly called a pack meeting for 5 p.m. to discuss everything. He was angry and hurting and he needed an outlet. He left Leah to watch over Sam as the rest of the pack was still in high school with strict orders to call him immediately should something happen.

Paul had just walked out to his truck after school had finished on the rez and saw Jake leaning against the door. He smiled and walked up to him. "Hey, brother. Your car quit on you?" Paul asked.

"Car's fine. There is a problem, though." Jake said.

"What's up?" Paul asked.

"Your punishment for phasing in front of Layla and causing her to get hurt. For fucking KISSING Layla and showing her your boner! This is Sam's Imprint! Sam! Our Alpha! It's not a fucking game!" Jake growled dangerously.

"I'm not playing a game, Jesus Christ. I really do like her. There's something about her, I can't get her outta my head. I like her, Jake. And I am not going to discourage her from me and push her to Sam. She's free to make her own decisions without being forced or influenced." Paul said. "Imprints are supposed to be whatever the Imprintee wants, right? What if she only wants him as a friend? It's her decision!"

"How about I Beta order you? Because I won't fucking hesitate. She's Sam's. End of. You do not fit into her life whatsoever. I'm Beta ordering you, Paul Lahote! You're to have no contact with Layla that even remotely suggests anything romantic or sexual! No kissing, no touching, no innuendo, no talking, no flirting! In fact, I'm demoting you to the bitch Omega position. You wait until the entire pack and their Imprints are served and have eaten their fill before you even think of touching a plate. You do every shift that is unwanted. You do anything and everything your superiors tell you to. You're the bitch now." Jake growled, his voice taking on a deep timbre, though not as deep as Sam's Alpha timbre.

Paul growled, wanting to shift and challenge Jake, but he knew that Jake would have Leah, Seth, Jared, Embry, and Quil against him. He could give Jake a run for his money, but not all of them combined. Jake got nose to nose with Paul, growling deep in his chest. Jake growled and his order forced Paul to his knees, to show him submission to the higher ranked wolf in the pack. Paul finally felt himself break down and obey through clenched jaw and gritted teeth.

Do you understand me?" Jake snapped.

Paul's head dropped.

"Yes." Paul bit out.

Jake stood his ground for several more seconds before backing up. Paul finally felt the weight be released and he stood back up, glaring.

"Yes what, Omega?" Jake growled.

"Yes. Beta." Paul ground out.

Jake marched away and Paul rubbed his chest. He felt the ache grow stronger in his lungs and heart and threaten to pull him under. He was gasping for a full breath by the time he managed to drive home.

If she wasn't his Imprint, then why did this hurt so bad? Maybe since she was the Alpha's Imprint, that Paul had a lesser degree of attraction to her? He had seen how ragged and broken Sam was. He felt like he wasn't that far from him.

Paul managed to make it into his room before all but collapsing on his bed. He wanted to rage and confront Jake and defy orders and-and-and…

Paul grabbed his pillow and screamed into it, until he felt himself go hoarse. He laid in bed, ignoring his dad when he told him dinner was ready. Ignored when he mentioned chocolate cake for dessert. His appetite was left in the school parking lot with his heart.

…

Layla was sitting at the kitchen table, eyes red and nose stuffed from crying so much. Emmett and Rosalie sat across from Layla, their hearts breaking. When Edward came over to see Bella, Bella filled them in on what had went down.

"She was begging. She sounded like she was in pain. She cried all night long. She was hoarse when I talked to her before leaving for school. She begged me to sneak her to the rez. Dad had to physically restrain her from running outside." Bella said.

Emmett tried to pick Layla up and comfort her, but she moved away. She didn't want anyone but Sam.

20 minutes away, Sam was staring at the pictures of himself and Layla on his phone. Leah tried getting him to eat, but he had no appetite. How could he eat knowing that his Layla was crying for him? He asked Leah to pull the folder from his bag that contained information on Layla's childhood. He needed to know.

Jake had called the meeting and publicly ordered Paul to get everyone's order for food and go get it. He made sure that his dad, Sue, and Old Quil was present. He was grasping at straws. Jake needed to fix it.

"I'll see if Charlie will listen to me about it. I'm afraid though if I tell him the legends are true… and show him proof...he'll keep Layla even farther away until she's of age. Sam won't survive that time away. He physically will not survive it. Mentally… no hope. His wolf will drive him to insanity." Sue said.

"Bring him to the bonfire. I will figure something out to reunite the Alpha and his Imprint. No one else is to do anything. That is an order. Tend to the Alpha wolf. Let this old man work it out. No accomplices." Old Quil said.

If Layla just accidentally happened to ditch school early and accidentally go to rez and accidentally see Sam… well, accidents happen all the time. And if they accidentally end up at the home of the Cullen family until Charlie accepts the legends as truth and agrees to not bar Sam from Layla?

Well, old people were known for accidents.

...

 _just in case net neutrality gets taken away tomorrow, here is the next chapter. Drama bomb central! Poor Sam and poor Layla._

 _Y'all i need some good vibes and positive thoughts and prayers sent my way. I'm so stressed right now and i just can't handle much more._

 _Leave comments please?_

 _Should my next story (if net neutrality is kept) be a Leah/oc Imprint or a Seth/oc imprint? Lemme know._

 _Xoxo_


	17. Chapter 17

Sam had read every single word of the file on Layla until he had memorized everything. What he had found out had shaken him even more to his very core and was a testament about the heart of his Imprint. Even after being as hurt and abused as she had, she still opened her heart and let all the love she had bottled up out. Every action was evidence as to how badly she wanted to love and be loved. Sam wanted to cry at the life his Imprint had lived before coming here. He hated his father, true, but his father never beat him or tried to sell him for drugs or make him into a drug runner.

It had been two days since he'd last seen and touched his Imprint. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep without reliving her screaming and crying for him. Jake and Leah had filled him in on what was going on with the pack, and that Sue was going to bring Charlie to the bonfire and that Old Quil was going to make a way for him and Layla to be together. Sam wanted so badly to believe they could succeed, but he couldn't afford to let his hopes up only to come crashing down.

A few houses away, Paul was laying in his bed, exhausted. He'd run patrol all night long and, without sleep, went to school and came home. He was going to go to Sam's later and give his apologies for causing Layla to get hurt and for Charlie not letting him stay with Layla. His wolf wouldn't let him sleep until he attempted to right things with his grieving Alpha. He stumbled out of the house and walked to Sam's, going to the bedroom where Sam laid.

"Alpha, I am beyond sorry that Layla was hurt because of my mother. If I could take away her pain and injuries and bring them on myself, I would do it a thousand times over." Paul said.

Sam made no reply.

"They said Charlie refuses to let you stay with Layla anymore. I know Sue and Old Quil will do their best." Paul said, looking around.

Paul was wracking his brain, trying to figure out how he could help his Alpha in his grief. The moment Paul saw Sam and scented the amount of hopelessness and raw pain coming from Sam, he knew his sadness was but a drop in the ocean compared to the Alpha's.

He had an idea.

Paul grabbed a trash bag from the kitchen and went back to Sam's room. He grabbed the pillow Sam was laying on and the blanket as well. He maneuvered Sam until he pulled the sweatshirt he was wearing off as well, stuffing them into the bag.

"Why are you taking my stuff?" Sam asked weakly.

"I'll be back. Trust me." Paul said.

Paul ran to his truck, hoping his idea would work, at least somewhat. He drove from the rez and straight to Charlie's house. He closed the bag and went and knocked on the door. Charlie answered, looking tired.

"Sue found some more stuff for Layla. Want me to take it up?" Paul asked.

Charlie sighed and shrugged, moving out of the way.

"She hasn't stopped crying. I doubt this will cheer her up." Charlie said. "Her bedroom is in the attic."

Paul frowned and went upstairs, heading for the attic. He could smell Layla's sadness. It coated the air and made it thick in his nose. It smelled like burning flowers. He found Layla curled up in her bed, crying. He took the bag over to the bed and pulled Layla into a hug. Layla didn't make much of a move in reply, just whimpered for Sam. Paul took the notepad.

"Sam is taking this as hard as you are. He's not gotten out of bed since he was forced to leave you. I know if Charlie would allow it, he'd be right beside you in a flash. I know it's not the same, but I brought you his pillow and blanket. And a hoodie. It'll smell like him, which is all I can do right now. I was wondering if I could take yours in return." Paul wrote.

Layla read the note and sat up instantly, nodding with excitement. She traded pillows and blankets and pulled off her shirt, giving it to Paul. She slipped his hoodie on and inhaled deeply. She walked to her dirty clothes basket and poured everything in the bag. Layla held her hand up and grabbed the pillow. She pulled the cover off and wrote on the pillow itself before shoving it back in the bag. Layla hugged Paul tightly, whispering her thanks to him. He took the bag and told Layla not to worry before leaving. Layla clutched the pillow and wrapped herself in the blanket, inhaling as much of Sam's scent and warmth as she possibly could.

Paul rushed back to Sam's. He ran in and saw Jake and Leah and Seth were there. He ignored their questions and went up to Sam. He pulled out Layla's clothes and blanket, immediately wrapping Sam in them.

"She also sent her pillow. But she wrote on it, just under the pillowcase." Paul said.

Sam sat up and pulled the pillowcase off, reading what his Imprint wrote. He read it aloud.

"My Sammy, I miss you. I can't wait to see you again. Everything hurts without you. Love forever, Layla." Sam said, his voice hoarse.

Sam held the pillow tight and buried his face into the material. He could smell his Imprint on the fibers. It was still wet from her tears. Sam reached out for Paul and pulled his head down to his, pressing his forehead against Paul's.

"Thank you, brother." Sam whispered

"She emptied her clothes basket in there. So, yeah. Probably some things you should uh… hide. Or whatever." Paul said. "I gotta go. I have to take a shift in a couple of hours and I need to sleep"

Paul left Sam in the care of Jake, Leah, and Seth. He hoped that doing what he did would help both Sam and Layla. Sure, he was still in love with Layla. But seeing her today, in that condition? Suffering, pure raw suffering because Sam was made to leave really struck him hard. Whatever she had felt for him was nothing compared to what she felt for Sam. He walked into his bedroom and laid down face first on his bed, letting his exhaustion take over.

Sam looked at all the clothes that were on his bed. Shirts, pants...Sam quickly grabbed a bra and pair of panties he spotted and quickly shoved them under his pillow. No one, but no one, was going to lay their eyes on her private things. He decided he would return them when he got to see her again. Sam didn't want her to think he was some kind of pervert and send him away.

"It's definitely a step forward, I'd say." Leah said, watching Sam.

"How?" Seth asked.

"It shows us and Sam that Layla is feeling as shitty about the separation as Sam is. It's good that she's responding so positively toward the Imprint aspect, even if it is misery and crying. The Imprint bond got so strong those few days he was with her. And that note on the pillow? She could have written it on paper, but she didn't. She chose the pillow for a reason. She didn't pick and sort through her laundry, according to Paul. She dumped everything in it. She knew what was in the basket and she let it go willingly." Leah explained.

"Good points. I didn't think about it like that. Man, it's good to see some life back in Sam." Seth said. "I sure hope mom can talk some sense into Charlie."

"You and me both. I feel it, so deep in my chest. His agony from being away from Layla. I can't stop from thinking about if I ever lost Leah. Or if Sue or my dad kept us apart. I'd be fighting tooth and nail to get to her. It makes me sick to even think about." Jake said.

"Don't worry, Sam. Stay strong for Layla. She don't need you so weak you can't pick her up and hold her and carry her, yeah? How about we just go to Mom's and veg out in front of the television?" Leah asked.

"I just…" Sam started, but frowned.

"He doesn't want to leave this. Layla's clothes and pillow and blanket." Jake said, rubbing his chest.

Sam nodded, holding onto Layla's pillow. He couldn't leave her things all alone. It would be wrong. He laid back down and wrapped her blanket around himself, surrounding himself with Layla's scent. It was almost like she was there.

Almost.

...

 _these characters are taking thugs into their own hands. This wasn't how i planned on it going lol. Y'all are going to absolutely scream over the next chapter like i can feel it ok? Anyway, there's gonna be a time skip soon. Can't keep dragging my ass here lol. Thank y'all for my comments i love them so! Ugh can i just be tee type of person to meet chaske Spencer just randomly? Like a meet cute? That's what i need. A meet cute with him. So much. Leave me loves! Also leave me extra love bc this took 4 tried to get it to upload without all the fucking coding all in it damn lol_


	18. Chapter 18

Layla was sitting in Carlisle's office on a Friday morning, waiting on him to come and check her ear and eyesight. She was still wearing Sam's oversized hoodie. Carlisle walked in, seeing Layla's slumped posture and her scent was off. He walked over to Layla and wrote on a notepad.

"Are you still hurting?" Layla read.

Layla shook her head.

Carlisle wrote again and held it up.

"Uncle Charlie told Sam on Sunday that he can't stay with me or be around me. I miss him so bad it hurts." Layla whimpered. "That it wasn't proper. But we weren't doing anything bad? He kept me warm and calm and happy and he made the nightmares better and he always made sure I ate and took my medicine… uncle Charlie doesn't. He hasn't noticed I haven't eaten more than an apple since Tuesday. I haven't take any medicine. I'm not hungry and I can't sleep. I just…my Sammy…"

Carlisle frowned. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"Jake, I have Layla in here and she's not doing good. She's becoming malnourished and she's in a depression. I need you to bring Sam here and enough food for the both of them. I'll tell Charlie that I need to have her quarantined for a few hours to determine if she's contagious." Carlisle spoke low and fast. "Come in the back way and come up to my office. I have a small back room and I'll have something set up. This separation is going to kill her. Okay, see you soon."

Carlisle wrote on his notepad and held it up to Layla. She read it and nodded, crying. Carlisle got his hazmat suit on and took Layla to his back room of his personal office. He made sure she was comfortable on the small cot before going to find Charlie. He could see Charlie's frown.

"What's wrong? Is Layla okay?" Charlie asked.

"She's showing signs of infection. I need to quarantine her until I know she's not contagious." Carlisle said.

"Do what you have to do." Charlie said.

Carlisle nodded and went to the back door and let Jake and Sam in. He took them up to his office, making sure Charlie didn't see. He showed Sam to the room and stepped back.

"Layla..." Sam whispered.

Sam dropped the bag of food and headed straight for Layla. Layla closed the short distance and jumped in Sam's arms, crying hard. Jake grabbed the bag and set it on the small table. He and Carlisle left the room and made sure they had privacy. Before Sam could speak, Layla pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

Well… the closest thing to a kiss she could think of.

Sam's heart was beating out of his chest. He adjusted his head and took automatic control of the kiss. He didn't push Layla too fast, wanting to keep everything calm and not pressure her. Layla copied his actions before pulling back. Her chest was pumping for air just as his was.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop myself. It was the only thing in my mind when I saw you.." Layla said softly.

Instead of letting Layla down to write a reply, Sam tilted her jaw and kissed her softly on the lips before peppering her face with kisses. Layla smiled and giggled softly, loving every second of it. Sam heard her stomach growl loudly. That's why Jake was insistent on getting food. Neither he or his Imprint had eaten much during the time they were apart. Sam turned and grabbed the bag and walked over to the cot and sat down, keeping Layla on his lap. Layla didn't seem none too eager to leave his lap, either (which delighted him). He opened the bag and saw that Jake had bought a bunch of Layla's favorite (coincidentally they were Sam's favorite now, too). He handed food to Layla and wanted to wait until she ate her fill, but Layla stared at him. Sam sighed heavily and started to eat, making Layla grin and begin to eat. He wrote on a pad the word 'BOSSY' and showed it to Layla. Layla smiled and nodded.

God, Sam loved her.

Layla moved and wiggled around until she was laying against Sam's chest and shoulder. Sam wrapped his free arm around Layla to support her. "I really missed you." Layla said softly.

Sam set his food down and began writing on the pad. He wanted to tell her so much. About his wolf and Imprinting and how much he loved her and would do anything to make her happy. He held up the pad.

"I missed you more than you could ever know, baby girl. Thank you for the pillow and blanket and all the clothes. Even though you did give me your… lingerie. Finders keepers." Layla read aloud, laughing at the last part. "Weirdo."

Sam laughed, knowing there was no heat behind her calling him a weirdo. Sam's heart stuttered at what Layla said next.

"Can...I mean, you don't have to… but can you kiss me again? You're better at it than I-" Layla started.

Sam needed no convincing whatsoever. Sam gently pulled Layla to him and kissed her, putting every ounce of love he felt into it. Layla held on tightly to Sam's arms, as if daring him to even think about moving away from her just yet. Like he would ever want to move away. He would stay here in this small room forever with Layla if it was the only was he could see her and be with her.

He finally pulled back, gulping air. Layla followed Sam and rest her forehead against his, breathing deeply.

Sam loved the taste of her kiss.

"I know what I want for my birthday." Layla said softly.

Sam tilted her head and raised his eyebrows.

"This. You and me and food and kisses. You're a really good kisser." Layla said shyly.

Sam's heart soared. What did he do to deserve such an amazing Imprint? He reached for the pen and pad and wrote.

"When is your birthday?" Layla read. "My birthday is in a month. December 9th. I'll be 17."

Sam wrote for a moment and held it up to Layla with an unashamed grin.

"So you'll need 17 birthday kisses?" Layla read. "I mean, yeah, but there's 16 other birthdays that have been missed out on so…"

Sam smiled at how Layla was telling him that she wanted him and his kisses for her birthday. He wished he could tell her that she owned him, lips and all. If he could spend every single day until he died by kissing her, it would make his life well spent.

A knock at the door made Sam grab Layla and push her behind him, ready to protect and defend her. Carlisle walked in.

"I can't keep Layla any longer. It's time to say your goodbyes." Carlisle said softly.

Sam turned and pulled Layla into his arms before grabbing the pad of paper and writing. Layla read it and whimpered, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and pressing her face against his skin. She mumbled sadly that she didn't want to leave. Sam held her close for a few moments before pulling away.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Sam said. "You have no idea how badly my wolf and I needed to see her and hold her."

"She needed it just as badly. Her commotion already looks better. Her scent is calmer and her eyes don't look dull anymore. For both your sakes, I hope Charlie changes his mind." Carlisle said.

Sam stood and brought Layla with him. He kissed Layla one last time, hating that he had to leave her yet again. Layla held onto Sam until Jake was pulling him away. Carlisle held onto Layla and took her back out to the patient room. He taped up part of her hand and winked. He brought Layla out to Charlie and explained that it was a false alarm, but to bring her back should she show any signs.

Jake drove Sam back to the reservation. He could tell a huge improvement in Sam. Sam kept touching his lips and smiling.

"What gives, brother?" Jake asked.

"She kissed me. And asked me to kiss her. God...I never even imagined that I could love someone this much. It's terrifying and exhilarating all at once. Like I didn't exist really until I looked into her eyes. I didn't breathe until I felt the air from her lungs on my lips. Nothing else matters except her. Not even the pack." Sam said.

"Welcome to my world." Jake said, grinning.

"Her birthday is next month. We need to plan something huge. At the rez, of course. Food, music, gifts, cake, invite all the pack and their Imprints...I have a feeling she's never had a birthday celebrated before. This one has to be huge." Sam said.

"What are you going to get her?" Jake asked.

"She said the only thing she wants is more kisses from me. How did I even get this lucky?" Sam replied.

"I think you should introduce her to your wolf. And tell her about Imprinting. And maybe work on your braiding?" Jake suggested. "And of course we are having her a huge party. Leah will be all over it. She's beyond thrilled that you've finally Imprinted. It lifted a huge sense of guilt off of both of us, to be honest."

"I apologize for being bitter. I was jealous as hell. But it's okay. I get it. You couldn't ignore her anymore than I could ignore what I feel for Layla." Sam said. "God, I hope Layla accepts my wolf side. He's crazy for her already."

"I have a feeling she'll love your wolf as much as she obviously loves you." Jake said honestly. "And I'm being serious. She's head over heels for you."

Sam smiled.

"Imagine feeling that way every single day. Makes shifting so worth it to find this love, doesn't it?" Jake said.

Sam nodded.

"Definitely." he said.

...

 _So I am uploading this from my dusty old desktop instead of my phone because my google docs on my phone was being a little bitch and I legit tried over twelve times to get it to post but every single time I tried it, it kept posting with all the html shit._

 _So hopefully this will work because if not? I'll explode._

 _Okay so I'm hoping y'all love this chapter as much as I loved writing it because Sam and Layla (and I) just really needed this okay._

 _Let me know whatcha think! I hope you do like it._

 _So after this chapter, there will be a time jump._

 _I still can't decide if my next story should be a Seth story or a Leah story. I'm obsessed with the idea of having Leah Imprint on a female (I may or may not have a gigantic crush on Julia Jones...lol)_

 _Let me know which one you want to see next._

 _Who wants to volunteer to redecorate my tree and wrap my gifts? Because y'all...I'm tired as balls._

 _Leave me so many comments that I am just moved to pump this other chapter out ASAP *hint hint*_

 _Love y'all xoxoxo_


	19. Chapter 19

_1 month later_

Charlie Swan was not a man prone to violence. In fact, his job was to keep all types of violence to a minimum. But over the past month, well… he was finding himself more and more wanting to punch the wall or rip a phonebook in half. He was an odd combination of exasperated, frustrated, and in a constant state of turned on turned to blue balls. Cold showers no longer did a damn thing for him. It was like he and Sue never had a moment alone together. It wasn't nice to get him used to homemade food and sex all the time and then all of it suddenly get cut out. He could barely kiss her cheek before they were inevitably interrupted. Take now for instance. Charlie took Friday evening off, determined to spend quality time with the love of his life. He had just barely pulled Sue into his arms for a hello kiss when Seth, Leah, Jake, and Billy came over with a few pizzas and movies. Charlie wanted to kick them all out and tell them to piss off. The amount of times he'd gotten blue balls over the past 30 days…

"I'll go get Layla. We got her favorite pizza and some movies for her to watch!" Seth said excitedly before running upstairs.

"So, Charlie, did you catch the game last night?" Billy asked. "Jake, put the tv on the game replay so Charlie and I can watch while you kids eat."

"Sure thing!" Jake said happily.

"But Sue and I-" Charlie frowned.

"I found a wild little Layla!" Seth called out, carrying Layla downstairs.

"I can walk…" Layla muttered. "And I'm not really hungry."

"But it's pizza." Seth said. "Eat for me? You feel like you don't weigh much."

Charlie frowned and looked over at Layla. The clothes looked a bit baggy on her. He didn't remember the last time he saw her eat. Or sleep. Or do anything except go to school. She would come home and go upstairs to her bed. The last time he saw her look remotely animated was last month when she went to the doctor. Coincidentally, that was 5he last private time he had with Sue. He was shaken from his thoughts.

"You really miss Sam that much, sweetheart?" Sue asked softly.

Layla whimpered and nodded. Her hiccup of a breath told Charlie his niece was trying not to cry. Sue sighed heavily and stood up. She went to the tv and turned it off before throwing the remote behind her.

"Seth, honey, take my truck and take Layla to Sam's. Charlie and Billy and I need to talk. And I need Leah and Jake here to prove a point." Sue called out, crossing her arms.

"I don't feel comfortable with them being together, Sue." Charlie said.

"And I don't feel comfortable seeing Layla look like she's wasting away. Seth, take Layla. Now." Sue said.

Layla perked up. She had regained most of her hearing and she looked excitedly at Seth. He grinned brightly and grabbed a couple of the pizzas.

"Let's go, shorty!" Seth said.

Layla nearly tripped over her own two feet to grab her shoes and go to the door. She was smiling, wanting to leave before Charlie could stop Sue.

"Look at how happy she is, Charlie. When's the last time you've seen the beautiful smile? Or eat? Or do much of anything?" Billy asked.

Charlie didn't have an answer. He watched as Layla pulled Seth outside and to Sue's truck. He looked up at Sue them over to Billy. Jake and Leah walked into the living room.

"You've heard our legends, Charlie. How our people protect the tribe?" Sue asked.

"Yeah. But what's that have to do with this?" Charlie asked.

"The legends aren't just legends. They're real." Billy said.

"You don't expect me to believe that you all turn into wolves…" Charlie snorted.

"Well, not me. And not Sue. But Jake does. And Leah. And Seth." Billy said.

"And so does Sam. And a few others." Sue added. "Jake, will you show him?"

Jake pulled his shirt and jeans off, leaving him nude. Leah bit her lip and smiled. Sue rolled her eyes are her hormonal daughter. In mere seconds, Jake shifted into a wolf. A large, broad, horse sized wolf. Charlie stood suddenly, moving backwards. He rubbed his face.

"Did someone slip me acid?" Charlie asked.

"This is very real." Billy said. "It's in our blood, Charlie. We shift to protect. Jake, will you shift back?"

A few more seconds passed af Jake was back in his human body, pulling his shorts and shirt on. He grinned and pulled Leah to himself, kissing the side of her head.

"Every wolf is given the gift of an Imprint. Deeper than a soul mate. Literally it's the person that's their other half. The one they can't survive without." Sue said. "Leah is Jake's."

"When a shape-shifter imprints on a specific person, they becomes unconditionally bound to that person for the rest of their life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills them, and everyone and everything else in their life becomes secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter with a deep need to do anything to please and protect their soulmate. Imprinting can't be forced on anyone, no matter how much the shape-shifter may want it. It can't be ignored or denied, either. The imprinter is deemed to be the "perfect match" to the imprintee—they will be anything the imprintee may want or need, making rejection unlikely. Should it happen, however, the imprinter may feel unspeakable pain, and may even want to commit suicide." Jake said, looking over at Leah.

"That's why, when Layla got hurt, Sam refused to leave her side. How he was able to calm her down with just a touch of his skin to hers. How she was able to know it was him just by smelling him." Sue said.

"The base part of her recognized Sam as safe. He was there for no other reason than to keep her safe and help her heal. And up in the bedroom? I know you're convinced they were fooling around, but they weren't. It was simply Sam caring for his Imprint. What she needed was a caretaker. Someone whose only concern was her well-being. Making sure she slept and ate and took her medication. Someone who helped her to the bathroom. He was her person." Billy said. "Nothing sexual would have even crossed his mind. And it never will unless Layla decides that's the type of relationship she wants from him."

"He'll be whatever she needs or wants. A brother. Best friend. Protector. Caretaker. Friend with benefits. Boyfriend. Husband. Literally anything she wants him to be. I know with Jake, if I told him I only wanted to use him for sex, and not a real relationship, he'd accept it. No arguments. Or if I just wanted him as a friend." Leah said.

"To keep a wolf away from his or her Imprint is literal hell. The worst pain they'll ever feel is being told they can't be with their Imprint. It feels like being suffocated and burned alive and being stabbed all at once. Unending pain. And it's obvious Layla felt that pain, too." Jake said.

"We've read the file on Layla, Charlie. That Layla even feels the capacity to love is beyond amazing. Most children raised in the environment she was… they don't make it unscathed. They're very untrusting, usually into crime or drugs or some type of misbehavior. She's opened her heart from day one. She's so eager to love and be loved and it's painfully obvious she's starved for positive attention and affection. And Sam's ready to give that to her in spades. She was picked especially for him by our ancestors." Sue said.

"Besides, if you agree to let Sam and Layla see each other on a regular basis...Old Quil and I will stop constantly interrupting your alone time with Sue." Billy said with a smirk.

"This is a lot to take in. I find out the girl of my dreams is mother to two shape shifters and my best friend is also a father to one. And my niece's… whatever Sam is to her… is one, too! And that he's Imprinted on her. And it's killing them both to be apart. I need to think about this." Charlie said, rubbing his face.

"Jake, take Billy and Leah home. I think since Charlie will have the house along tonight, he needs some company." Sue said, smiling. "Lock the door on your way out."

"I can't believe everyone was in on this freeze out!" Charlie said.

"Honestly, you lasted longer than we were prepared for. Old Quil was sure his plan would make you snap in a week or two." Billy said, laughing.

"I'll remember that. All of you out!" Charlie said, pointing at the door.

"Bye, you crazy kids! Use a condom, we don't need anymore siblings!" Jake said brow slamming the door.

Before Charlie could react, Sue pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. Screw everything else.

…

Seth was pulling into the reservation. Layla was so excited to see Sam she couldn't be still. She was so glad she had taken a shower earlier.

"I think you're just a little excited to see him." Seth teased.

"I'm a lot excited!" Layla said. "I miss Sam so much."

"I knew he really misses you." Seth said.

Seth didn't even get the truck in park before Layla jumped out and was running up to his front door. She found the door unlocked and ran inside, heading straight for his bedroom. She saw Sam under the blanket. She quietly crept up to the bed and crawled in behind him, wrapping her arm around him and kissing his back.

Sam grunted, thinking he was dreaming. It was almost like he could feel her. He wanted to enjoy this dream for as long as he could.

Layla climber over Sam and wiggled between his arm and the bed.

"Sam, wake up…" Layla said softly.

When Sam stayed asleep, Layla smiled wickedly. She moved to his neck, peppering kisses against the warm skin there. Sam groaned softly, only waking up when Layla bit down.

"Layla…" Sam whispered.

"Hi." Layla said softly.

Sam fully woke up and wrapped his arms around Layla, holding her tightly to his chest. Layla giggled and peppered kisses against his chest. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

"Am I dreaming?" Sam asked, pulling back to look in Layla's eyes.

"No, you're Sam." Layla said, grinning. "I missed you."

"You can hear me…" Sam said, smiling. "I missed you more than you'll ever know."

"Can I kiss you?" Layla asked bluntly.

"Let me shower and brush my teeth." Sam said.

Layla pouted.

Sam couldn't resist her pout. He didn't want to resist. Layla's squeal of happiness when he pulled her on his lap and kissed her was one of his favorite sounds. Sam kept the kiss chaste and pulled back.

"I really do need to shower and brush my teeth. So you won't get disgusted by how much I stink." Sam said.

"Party pooper." Layla said. "I missed hearing your voice, too."

"I missed you hearing me." Sam said. "Ten minutes tops." He said, kissing Layla again.

Sam headed for the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. Layla crawled to the middle of the bed to watch. Sam turned the shower on and set a towel out and pulled off his sleep pants.

"Nice butt!" Layla called out.

Sam paused and looked over his shoulder, seeing Layla openly ogling him. To know his Imprint enjoyed seeing him without clothes from the back made heat shoot through him. Sam stepped into the shooter, laughing softly when he heard Layla whine. Layla hopped off the need and headed for the kitchen, seeing that Seth must have brought the pizza boxes in. She began to heat it up, knowing that if she was hungry then Sam must be starved. She brought it back to his bed just in time for the shower to shut off.

Sam wrapped the towel low around his waist before stepping out. Layla dropped her pizza when Sam walked into the bedroom again, going to his closet.

She whined pathetically.

"Not fair." Layla muttered as she picked her piece of pizza up and began eating.

Sam chuckled. He was tempted to drop his towel in front of her.

So, so tempted.

...

 _So i wrote this in about 2 hours. I hit a tiny wall but overcame it! Ugh work stress. I hope you all like this one! Nice lithe frustrating cliffhanger! If i have enough convincing *hint hint* I'll post a delicious update by Christmas! One that's got a little Layla and Sam loving in it!_

 _Hope you likes. Let me know!_


	20. Chapter 20 (your Christmas present)

If there was one thing Sam couldn't resist, it was temptation. Temptation brought on by the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, who happened to be sitting in the middle of his bed, eating pizza. He loved how she was so unabashed about things other people would have avoided.

"You don't have to put jeans on." Layla said. "When I'm in bed, I just wear undies. Pants twist around you and it's not comfortable. Besides, jeans aren't comfortable to be snuggled next to."

Sam chuckled. He put the jeans back in his closet and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of black boxer briefs. He held them up for Layla's approval. She nodded as she ate her piece of pizza. Sam dropped his towel in front of Layla and put his underwear on.

Layla nearly choked on her pizza. She wasn't expecting him to be naked. She wasn't complaining, though. Absolutely nothing to complain about whatsoever. She thoroughly enjoyed the view. Sam kept his eyes on Layla the entire time, gauging her reaction to his full frontal nudity. Based on what he saw, her staring, she wasn't opposed to him.

"There's no way that would ever fit inside me." Layla whined softly.

Sam stumbled as he headed back to the bed. He so wasn't expecting Layla to say anything remotely close to that. The way she sounded when she said it...Sam would always remember it. Layla sounded dejected, saddened by the fact even. As if she wanted him…inside of her body… deep inside… of _her_ body. Sam took a shaky breath before getting into bed.

"Are you going to throw up? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I won't say it again, I promise." Layla said hurriedly.

Sam paused and frowned. His Layla thought she made him sick? Oh no. No. He was going to out an end to that train of fucked up thoughts right now.

"Why would I throw up?" Sam asked, his voice deepening as he climbed into his bed beside of Layla.

"I didn't think before I spoke." Layla said, looking down. "I assumed…that… nevermind." she said sadly.

"Look at me, baby girl." Sam commanded, turning Layla's face to him. "The "assumption" you think you made? True. Very true. The truest thing to ever be said."

Layla's face lit up in a bright smile.

"And another thing…" Sam said, pulling Layla to him and whispering. "I would fit inside you. Perfect fit. Fill you up like no one or nothing else ever will. Ever." He added, his voice going gravelly deep. "Made to fit perfectly inside of you. And only you."

Layla shivered in his arms. His voice did things to her she couldn't even describe. She held onto his arms as her eyes fluttered shut. She felt a small ache deep inside and his voice, his cologne, the heat rolling off of his skin were making it grow until it threatened to consume her.

"Tell me what you're thinking about, baby girl… you're breathing hard and you're twitchy… tell me .." Sam growled.

"Your voice…" Layla whispered, looking up at Sam. "When you talk…it makes me feel like… the ache inside is getting bigger and hotter… and I want it to consume me…"

Sam was harder than he'd ever been in his entire life. He could scent just how turned on his Imprint was when she spoke and that only fueled the fire inside of him. His breathing turned ragged when he felt Layla gently touch his lips. Sam couldn't stop himself from kissing Layla, from grabbing her and laying her backwards onto the bed without once breaking contact. Layla wrapped her arms around his neck, one had holding his head to her so he wouldn't break the kiss. Layla's knees spread to accommodate Sam's wide, bulky frame, accepting his weight on top of her with open arms. He deepened the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip until she gasped. He seized the opportunity, tasting and taking and dominating. Layla whimpered into the kiss, her hips trying to grind against Sam to find relief. Relief that Sam was so, so willing to give her. Sam growled into the kiss as he moved his hips, rutting against Layla.

"All that for me… fuck… so wet. Soaking me, baby girl." Sam growled. "Want more… need more…"

"Pants off." Layla whimpered. "Wanna feel you."

Sam needed no further instruction. He grabbed the waistband of Layla's pants and ripped the fabric into tatters. Layla pulled Sam back to her, wanting more of him. Sam ground himself against Layla, her panties soaked through and making a big wet spot on his boxer briefs. Sam decided he'd never wash this pair, never get rid of the scent of her arousal for him. He noticed Layla's breathing becoming more and more erratic and knew she was getting close.

"Let go for me, baby girl. Let go and let me take care of you. Just feel me." Sam commanded.

Sam moved his hand to the outside Layla's panties, rubbing in quick tight circles. Layla's back bowed hard off of the bed and against Sam's chest as pleasure slammed hard into her.

"Don't stop, Sam, please! Sam!" Layla cried out.

Sam moved to kiss Layla, taking the sound of her pleasure into his body. His hand was damp and he fucking loved it. He barely suppressed his own pleasure so he could focus solely on Layla.

Layla's back finally relaxed and landed back on the mattress. She was covered in sweat and had to grab Sam's hand to stop the tremors and aftershocks from shaking her body. Layla struggled to form coherent words for several long moments after. That alone made Sam puff up with pure male pride. Knowing he could reduce his Imprint to grunts and whimpers with _just_ his hand was very addictive. He closed his eyes and drank in the scent of pleasured, sated Imprint.

Layla looked up at Sam, seeing how tense he looked. She felt something dripping on her thighs and she looked down. Part of Sam's… manhood… had escaped the waistband of his underwear and was steadily leaking. She could see the slight thrust of his hips and she got an idea. Layla reached out and moved her hand to the exposed part, remembering a romance novel she had read about how sensitive the top was. She didn't expect Sam to lose his stance and nearly collapse on top of her with the simple touch. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at Layla. She had her lip between her teeth and her arm extended out… He was preparing himself to tell Layla she didn't have to when she spoke.

"I wanna make you feel like you made me feel. Can I? Will you show me what you like?" Layla asked. "Please?"

Sam about lost it when she said please. He had to breathe slow and deep to regain what little composure he had. Layla smiled triumphantly when Sam let her push him over to the bed on his back. Layla straddled his thighs, excited to make Sam feel how he made her feel.

"I won't last long, baby girl. I'm too close to the edge." Sam grunted.

"That's okay. It can be longer next time." Layla said happily.

Sam knew nothing else would ever compare to this moment. His Imprint so eager to give him pleasure, so excited that there would be a next time. He felt her fingers at the waistband of his underwear.

"Can I?" Layla asked.

Sam nodded and Layla pulled them down just enough for him to spring free. He watched greedily as Layla got an up close view of him and, God help him, she licked her lips. He showed Layla how to stroke himself and Layla took over. She paid attention to what made him shake and shudder and what made his hips buck against her hand. Layla smiled wickedly. True to his word, once Layla took over, Sam didn't last long. In a flurry of grunting and growling, Sam came. Hard. Layla's name was growled over and over like a prayer. Layla didn't stop her hand from moving, loving how she could make him come apart. Pleasure consumed Sam's entire existence. All he knew was his Imprint's touch making him feel this way. When his pleasure finally waned, he had to pull Layla's hand away. Layla smiled as Sam finally opened his eyes. She made sure he was watching when she leaned forward and licked a white trail from his stomach to his neck.

"You taste as good as you smell." Layla whispered.

Sam pulled Layla into a kiss. He loved that he could taste himself in her kiss. His wolf was aching to claim her. To mark her inside and out and show that she belonged only to them and they absolutely would not share. Layla smiled and leaned across the bed, grabbing the pizza box. She opened it and held a piece out to Sam.

"Open up for the second most delicious thing in this room." Layla said, grinning.

Sam raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"You're the most delicious thing in this room. I have proof. Unshakeable proof. Between you and pizza, I'd definitely choose you." Layla said happily.

Sam groaned as he took a bite of the pizza. His Imprint was going to be the sweet, sweet death of him.

"I disagree. I've tasted pizza. I tasted myself in your kiss. There's just one thing I haven't tasted…" Sam said, smirking. "And I hope I get to taste it very, very soon."

Layla blushed bright pink and hid her face against Sam's neck, making him laugh. Sam pulled his underwear back in place.

"View killer." Layla muttered.

Sam pulled Layla back. He saw her pout and kissed it, making Layla perk up. Layla grabbed the pizza box just as Sam pulled the blanket back and wrapped Layla up beside of him. She gave him a piece of pizza and handed him several more as he all but inhaled each slice. Layla gave him a look.

"You need to eat regularly." Layla said.

"Look who's talking, baby girl." Sam said.

"But I wasn't hungry. I just really missed you." Layla said.

"That's exactly how I felt. It was hell being away from you. By the way… how did you talk Charlie into letting you come here?" Sam asked.

"Sue told Seth to being me over here. That they had something to show uncle Charlie and yeah. I left before uncle Charlie could tell me not to go." Layla said.

"Remind me to thank her." Sam said. "God, I've missed you."

Layla looked over Sam and smiled. She wiggled out of the blanket cocoon Sam had wrapped her in and straddled his thighs, leaning in to kiss him. Sam closed his eyes and puckered his lips in preparation. Layla grinned and leaned in and blew a raspberry against his lips before jumping off the bed, running through the house from him. Sam laughed and wiped his face off before getting up to go find Layla. Layla had found a doorway that she could climb-hop up to the ceiling to hide from Sam, trying not to giggle. Sam walked through the house, smiling happily.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, baby girl." Sam called out, looking behind furniture and inside of his cabinets.

Layla smiled as she listened to Sam looking for her. She shimmied down quietly and snuck up behind Sam, ready to grab him and scream. What she didn't expect was that Sam heard everything. He smiled and turned and grabbed Layla just before she could do the same thing. Layla screamed in surprise and laughed as she was picked up.

"How did you even know?" Layla asked.

"I could hear you. I have very acute hearing." Sam said proudly.

"You have a cute butt, too." Layla said.

Sam chuckled and readjusted his hold on Layla so she could wrap her legs around his waist and her arms across his shoulders. He moved his hands until he could grab Layla's backside and squeezed.

"You have the best." Sam said.

Layla laughed and shook her head, leaning in to kiss Sam.

"Damn, son, get it!" Jake called out, smirking.

Before Layla could even turn to speak, Sam reached out his arm and flipped Jake off. He gently set Layla down, looking to make sure her shirt was long enough to cover her. Just because Jake was his Beta and his best friend didn't mean he had any rights to seeing Layla's panties.

"You better go put one of his shirts on before he has a conniption." Jake said, laughing at how Sam was trying to tug the edges of Layla's shirt down.

"At least I'm wearing underwear." Layla said.

Layla laughed and walked into Sam's bedroom, looking through his closet. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it into the dirty clothes basket. She decided that, since it was late, she didn't need a bra so she unhooked it and tossed it into the basket as well. Layla stood on her tiptoes to grab a shirt when Leah walked in. Layla jumped to grab the shirt and pull it off the hanger.

"Nice rack." Leah said, grinning. "I wish mine were that nice. They don't even jiggle when I jump."

Layla startled and turned to see Leah before slipping the shirt on that came to her knees.

"NO, LEAH, WE CAN'T MAKE OUT IN HERE. PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!" Layla called out, grinning.

All of a sudden, the sound of chairs crashing and a grunt from Sam filed the air as Jake ran into the bedroom, looking way too excited. He whined loudly when he saw his Imprint and Layla giggling. Sam walked in a few seconds later, catching the shorts Leah tossed at him.

"Sorry, Jake. I couldn't help it." Layla said between giggles.

"Did you really see her rack though?" Jake asked, looking at Leah.

Leah nodded her head, smiling at Sam's pouting.

"I mean, she jumped to get a shirt. Pretty hot if you ask me." Leah said, smiling.

"No fair because I haven't even got to see yet." Sam grumbled.

"It smells like sex in here...sorta…" Jake said. "Oh, shit did we interrupt?"

"No way. Layla is still walking." Leah said. "Besides, you think Sam would have let you anywhere near Layla had they done it? Remember the first time we did it?"

Jake grinned wickedly, looking Leah up and down and nodding.

"He wouldn't let any male near me for, like, a solid 24 hours. Very base, very primal. Even growled and glared at Billy until he left the house." Leah said, talking to Layla.

"Why?" Layla asked.

"Quileute thing. Sam can explain it tomorrow." Jake said quickly.

"Hey, yeah tomorrow your birthday?" Leah asked, knowing full well it was.

"Yup." Layla said. "And I've got everything I wanted."

"What's that?" Leah asked.

"I wanted to be with Sam. And to kiss him. As much as I can." Layla said happily.

Sam smiled proudly and pulled Layla to him, kissing her deeply. Layla giggled into the kiss, holding onto Sam. Sam pulled back and peppered Layla's face with kisses, making her smile and swoon even more.

"My first and best birthday present." Layla said softly.

"You've not had a birthday party? Or gifts?" Leah asked.

Layla shook her head, but didn't look sad. She looked up at Sam and smiled shyly. It was clear to anyone who looked at the pair for more than half a second that they both were clearly head over heels for each other. Layla looked up at Sam like he hung the moon. Sam looked down at his little Imprint and knew the sun rose and set in her eyes and there wasn't anything or anyone who could change his mind.

"Hey, weren't you wearing pants when I dropped you off?" Seth asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Um...no?" Layla said sweetly, looking up at Sam.

"I didn't see any pants." Jake said.

"Same. Just a long shirt. Why were you looking anyway?" Leah teased. "Sam, watch out. Might have some competition."

"No way!" Seth said quickly.

"Are you saying she's not pretty enough?" Sam asked, trying not to grin.

"No! No, she's beautiful!" Seth said in a panic.

"So you're saying you think Layla's hot?" Jake asked.

Seth actually whimpered when he looked at Sam.

"No! I didn't say-" Seth said.

"So you're saying she's ugly?" Leah asked.

"I'd never say that! She's beautiful! But I'm not...I…" Seth whined, looking panicked at Layla.

"Oh, quit picking on him. Come here, Seth." Layla said, opening her arms.

Seth all but dove to Layla's open arms for protection, hiding his face against her shoulder. Layla petted on him, rubbing his back.

"Don't be mean to my favorite." Layla said. "Poor Seth. Are they always this mean to you?"

"Mmhmm. So mean to me. But you're so nice. You're my favorite, too." Seth whined softly.

Leah elbowed Jake and winked.

"Looks like he's stepping in on your girl there, Sam." Jake said.

Layla felt Seth tense and drop his arms.

"Zip it, numbnuts." Layla nearly growled. "You're going to give him anxiety thinking that he can't show any affection to me without making someone upset and I really like it when someone is affectionate. I didn't get any until I met Sam and I really like it and yeah. Zip it."

Sam smiled brightly. Jake's mouth dropped open and Leah looked from Layla to Jake.

"Oh, snap!" Leah said, giggling.

"And while I'm at it," Layla said, turning to glare at Leah. "You have Jake! Don't be all smooching on Sam because he's mine and you already have someone and that's just rude!"

Sam, Seth, Leah and Jake snorted in laughter.

"What makes you think Leah and I go around smooching, baby girl?" Sam asked, grinning.

"I saw it." Layla said.

"When did we do that?" Leah asked, holding back a smile.

"At the diner before I fell. I was coming out of the bathroom and I saw you bend over and lean into him." Layla said, frowning. "He's mine."

"Oh, baby girl. No. She was whispering to me is all. We barely kissed when we dated a couple of years ago. I promise you, neither of us will ever want to kiss the other. You're the only one my lips will ever touch. Just like Jake is the only one hers will ever. That's a guarantee." Sam said.

"I can't believe you thought they kissed." Jake teased.

"That's what it looked like to me." Layla pouted. "That's why I kept going for Paul. I thought there was no way that Sam would ever like me compared to Leah. No competition. And it really sucked because Sam smelled so good and was so warm and just...I thought I had no chance. And Paul…" she shrugged.

"You're right about there being no competition. But to say Sam would ever pick me, or anyone, over you? Biggest whopper I've ever heard. You would win, hands down. He's only got eyes for you, babe." Leah said, smiling.

Layla looked over at Sam and saw him looking at her with the biggest smile on his face. Layla let go of Seth and took the few steps over to Sam and held her arms out to him. Sam picked her up without hesitation and held her in his arms. Layla wrapped her arms and legs around him, grinning.

"Nice panties." Jake said, hiding behind Leah who was giggling.

"Jake, do you wanna wear panties? Is there something you want to confess?" Seth asked in complete seriousness.

Layla, Sam, and Leah burst out laughing. Jake sputtered for a comeback but came up empty, making Layla giggle even harder. Layla leaned backwards and high fived Seth. Seth looked so proud of himself and was eating up the attention from his Alpha's Queen. He really hoped he found an Imprint exactly like Layla. Someone sweet and who took up for him among looked at him the way Layla looked at Sam. He'd cherish her and worship the ground she walked on. Layla yawned softly and laid her head against Sam's shoulder.

"I guess we'll be heading home. We'll come over tomorrow and hang out." Leah said.

"You all don't have to go." Layla said. "I'm not tired."

"You're exhausted, shorty. If you're anything like Sam, then you haven't been sleeping that much since you've been apart. We'll bring lunch over tomorrow, yeah? Since it's your birthday, it can be grilled cheese and tater tots." Jake said.

"But I don't have any money to pay for it." Layla frowned.

"You don't pay for anything on your birthday, silly goose!" Seth said. "It's your day to be pampered and treated like queen. The birthday girl never pays for anything. Besides, Sam wouldn't let you pay for anything anyway. I know I wouldn't let my Imprint pay for anything or lift a finger."

"Imprint?" Layla asked. "Quileute version of girlfriend?"

"Bingo!" Jake said, glaring at Seth.

"I like that. Imprint. Like it's part of you." Layla said sleepily.

"We'll see you tomorrow, birthday babe." Leah said. "Come on, boys."

"Don't be picking on my Seth anymore." Layla said with a yawn.

Seth smiled triumphantly. He stuck his tongue out at Leah and Jake as they left. Sam laid Layla on the bed and went through the house, making sure the lights were off and the doors were locked before coming back to bed. Layla was sitting in the middle, looking tired and grumpy. Sam wanted to chuckle. She was pouting because he set her down. Sam pulled his shorts back off before crawling into bed, grabbing Layla on his way down and pulling her to him. Layla straddled his waist before laying her head on his chest.

"I like that I can hear your heart beating." Layla whispered.

"I like that you can hear it and that you're here with me to hear it. Means I can wrap my arms around you and hold you and feel your breath on my skin. I know that you're with me and that you're safe." Sam said.

"Can we kiss more tomorrow?" Layla asked, half asleep.

"You never have to ask that. Anytime, anywhere the answer will always be yes." Sam replied. "Sleep sweet, baby girl."

Layla was softly snoring. Sam pulled her even tighter and kissed the top of her head. His mind went over his day. How it started out so dull but became the absolute best when his Layla crawled in beside of him. She never ceased to amaze him and he loved her so much that no words in any language could even come close to describing it. Hopefully tomorrow at the bonfire, he could tell her everything. He prayed that Layla would accept his wolf and everything that came along with being the Alpha's Imprint. She would be the pack mother, more or less, to a bunch of wild shifters and they would treat her as such. Sam hoped she would love it, and if her standing up for Seth when he was getting picked on was any indication, she'd take to it naturally. He imagined scenarios in his head about how Layla would be with his brothers. Of course, they'd show her the utmost respect and she would lovingly smack them back in line if they stepped out. He smiled when he imagined, one day, coming home and seeing his Layla so round, pregnant with his child. He'd feel the baby kick excitedly against his hands, knowing that he or she was so well loved even then. Sam wanted that so badly he could almost taste it. He knew his brothers would be so excited. She'd never be left alone. He knew Seth would always be at her side, waiting for the baby to kick so he could feel.

Sam yawned. He finally let himself drift off to sleep with his Imprint in his arms, safe and sound.

...

 _This is your Christmas present, kids! A 4,000+ word lovey dovey ooey gooey yummy delicious umf chapter that will make you sweat, sigh, and swoon! This took me a while to write it all out, but I think I did okay, especially considering how tame I had to make it to fit into these guidelines. Just imagine how racy it would have been could I have gone the full nc rating. Mmm._

 _Anyway, leave me a Christmas present (aka an awesome comment!) please! You all have no idea how happy each comment makes me. Like I re-read these comments so many times y'all just don't even know._

 _Hope you all love it!_


	21. Chapter 21

Layla was the first to wake up, the urge to go pee had woken her up. She sat up and stretched, or tried to. Sam grunted and woke up immediately when he felt Layla moving. With one eye open he peeked up at her as she bent backwards on top of him to stretch, smiling as the shirt had ridden up slightly as they slept. He moved his hands and gently ran them up and down her legs, watching as she shivered and looked down at him.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl." Sam said, his voice deep and rough.

Layla whined and flopped back down gently to Sam's chest. Sam raised an eyebrow and moved Layla's hair out of her face.

"What was that for, baby girl?" Sam asked.

"Your voice sounds too good and it does bad things to me and I gotta go pee but all I can think about is how you sounded yesterday evening when you came and growled my name and it's just really unfair." Layla said.

"Go pee. But when you come back…" Sam said before dropping his voice even lower, "You're all mine, baby girl."

Layla whimpered but got up, scrambling to go to the bathroom.

Sam smiled as he watched Layla all but run to the bathroom. He stretched, feeling his joints pop as he moved. Layla used the bathroom and washed her hands before crawling back up into the bed. Sam pulled Layla up to straddle him, raising his hips as Layla settled on top of him. Layla gasped softly and looked down at Sam who was grinning mischievously. Layla ground her hips against Sam, feeling him getting harder and harder beneath her. She moaned softly, her head tossed back, moving her hands over her chest. Sam watch with rapt attention. He loved that Layla had no embarrassment about giving herself pleasure from his body.

"Can't wait until I can taste you again." Layla moaned breathlessly as she moved her hips. "So close…"

Sam was living in a fantasy. He moved hand hands to Layla's hips, pulling her down as he raised his hips upwards as Layla slid backwards. Layla bent forwards, her hair cascading over Sam's bare chest. She'd never felt this needy in her entire life. It felt like her entire body was crying out for Sam's touch, his taste, the very scent of him. The fire was consuming her again and she wanted to get burned. Layla pulled her shirt off and threw it to the side, grabbing Sam's hands and putting them on her chest. Sam took full advantage of being hands on. He moved his hands and pulled Layla close again, intent on tasting every inch of her body with his mouth. She was so close…

"Wakey, wakey birthday gi-" Seth sang out as he walked into the bedroom, freezing.

Sam roared at Seth to get out while sitting up and pulling Layla's nearly nude body to him, trying to shield her from view. Layla wanted to scream and cry. She was so, so close. A few more seconds and she would have came again, feeling that amazing sensation like she did yesterday evening. Seth, blushing furiously, ran out of the house altogether.

"If you value your life, do NOT come in here." Sam growled out.

"Gotcha." Jake said.

"Come to the house when you're...uh… done. Hurry, though. Mom is bringing Charlie over." Leah called out as her and Jake left.

Sam flopped back onto the bed. Layla was clutching her chest in what had been a futile attempt to block Seth from seeing. She finally moved her hands and looked down at Sam. She could feel he was still hard underneath her.

"If you're still up for it…" Layla said, biting her lip. "Fun in the shower?"

No sooner had Layla said shower was Sam up, picking Layla up and sprinting into his bathroom, kicking the door shut and locking it. He set Layla down and turned the water on, making her choose the temperature. Layla pulled her panties off and tossed them into the dirty clothes basket, stepping into the water. Sam almost came right then and there. He took several deep breaths and pulled his off as well before joining Layla. It took a while before either of them got clean.

…

Early that evening found everyone at the beach, starting Layla's birthday party and bonfire. Sam had successfully kept Layla occupied all day while everything was being set up. Jake teased Seth the entire time about seeing Layla without her bra on. The rest of the pack caught on and was even joining in on the teasing, except for Paul.

"You all do realize Sam is going to know you all are teasing Seth and trying to get him to phase you all can see them too, right? Besides, Seth would not betray Layla like that." Paul growled.

"Oh shut it, stupid Omega. Who are you to be lecturing anybody when it comes to her? You're the one that kissed her knowing she was Sam's." Embry snapped.

"Because I love her! If it's not Imprinting then its the next closest thing because I've never felt this for anyone else. And as much as I love her, I'm not going to bug Seth for every dirty detail because it's fucking wrong. If she wanted anyone to see them, then she'd personally show them. But seeing as how she hasn't…maybe take that as a hint that you're not supposed to see them." Paul growled. "Omega or not, I can still kick your ass, Call. Remember that the next time you think to disrespect Layla."

"Go be a good little bitch Omega and haul more logs from the forest." Jared ordered, laughing.

Paul growled but trudged to the forest, searching for logs from fallen trees. Leah was helping Sue with the cake and cupcakes while Charlie loaded up plates and silverware. Sam was walking through the forest with Layla riding on his back, jumping over rocks and climbing trees without breaking a sweat. Layla laughed and held onto Sam tightly, loving every minute. They soon came upon Paul who was pulling logs into a pile.

"Paul!" Layla called out excitedly, trying to wriggle off Sam's back.

Paul stopped and looked over, seeing Layla and Sam. He avoided Sam's gaze directly, opting to look at a spot above his right shoulder. He pulled his shirt up and wiped the sweat off his face and neck when he saw Layla making her way over. Sam followed, sensing something off about the male.

"I missed you!" Layla called out just as she tried to step over a rock and failed.

Paul jumped in an instant, grabbing Layla before she could fall and smack her face against the ground. He picked her up and stepped a few feet to the side where stable ground was before setting her down.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Yup! I missed you. Why haven't you come to see me besides that once?" Layla asked, feeling Sam step behind her.

Sam wondered the same thing, honestly. He figured Paul would have taken full advantage of his absence. He frowned as he looked at the male. Paul looked exhausted. His eyes were flat, but angry. He had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping. Sam could see more ribs than muscle visible on his chest. Had he neglected his pack this much lately?

"Paul, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Pulling logs to the beach for the… later. For later." Paul said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. He knew he wouldn't be getting any answers out of him while Layla was present.

"We have enough seating at the beach and it's getting late. Let's head down and watch the sunset with the birthday girl." Sam said.

"Paul can come too, right?" Layla asked.

"Sure thing, baby girl." Sam said, seeing her smile.

Layla grabbed hold of both their hands, heading for the beach. After stumbling and nearly falling several times, Sam picked Layla up and settled her on his back once again. Paul watched with a twinge of jealousy and a huge surge of loneliness. They made it to the outskirts of the beach where a fire was already going.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" everyone called out.

Layla screamed in surprise, smiling brightly. A birthday party! Sam took her down to the sand and set her down. Paul stood to the outside until Layla noticed. She pulled him over to her. She really had missed him and he was acting strangely.

"Paul, don't you think you ought to clean up? Being all dirty and sweaty is gross at a birthday party." Embry said, smirking.

Paul sighed heavily and trudged off to go shower and change clothes at his house.

"Let's go ahead and eat while it's still hot, kids! Birthday girl goes first!" Charlie called out.

Layla went through and filled her plate up, stopping to hug and thank Sue for everything before going to her uncle Charlie.

"Does this mean I can see and hang out with Sam all the time? Please?" Layla asked, looking hopeful.

"Let's see how tonight goes." Charlie said, chuckling.

Layla smiled. It wasn't an outright no, which was basically almost a yes in her book. By the time Layla has made her way back to the seats near the fire, everyone had been through the line and was eating. She sat down and popped a tater tot in her mouth, groaning at the taste. She saw Paul come back finally, grabbing a plate and heading for the food table. She frowned when he set his plate back down. Layla stood up and walked over to Paul. Every tray was completely empty. When she went through there was tons of food. Layla pulled Paul over to the log where she and Sam were sat, handing him her plate.

"Share with me?" Layla asked.

"Now Paul, it's not polite to eat the birthday girl's food. You should haven't taken so long getting cleaned up." Embry scolded.

Layla glared at Embry who looked down at his plate, trying not to smirk.

"You eat as much as you want. Birthday girl insists." Layla said, staring at Embry, almost daring him to say something.

"Can't believe he'd take food from a female. Pretty bad if you ask me." Jared said, snickering with Quil.

Layla's glare snapped to Jared and Quil. Paul handed the plate back to Layla even though his stomach was growling in hunger. Sam growled.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Someone is getting ready to get punched in the throat." Layla muttered.

"Not a thing, boss man. Just having some fun." Embry said.

Layla grabbed the plate and sat on Paul's legs, setting the plate between him, gently putting her hands on his face and making him look up at her.

"Ignore everyone else. Just you and me here. And since it's just us, we get to share food." Layla said loudly.

Embry snorted. Layla stood up and walked over to Embry. He looked up at her and smiled. Layla smiled very sweetly before bending down, taking his plate from his hands and walking back over to Paul, handing it to him.

"Be nice, Layla." Charlie warned.

"I didn't punch him in the throat. Yet." Layla said.

"I wasn't done eating!" Embry said.

"I could have sworn you said "I'm done eating here Paul have what's left.". Hmm. My hearing might be off. You'll be okay, just go get another plate." Layla said.

"There's nothing left up there." Embry growled.

"Do NOT growl at her. Only warning you all will get." Sam growled.

"How would you know that? Unless you all just planned it so Paul wouldn't get anything?" Layla asked sweetly.

Layla raised an eyebrow as she looked around, eyes going downcast, except for Embry. Sam held his hand out to stop Charlie and Sue from interfering. He wanted to see how the pack reacted and also find out what in the hell was going on.

"Paul, please eat. For me?" Layla said, giving sad eyes to Paul.

Paul's stomach growled pathetically as he gave into Layla's request. He was eating like a mad man, scarfing down the entire contents of the plate. Layla wanted to cry as she watched him. She had noticed he looked thinner and more exhausted. Layla ran her fingers through his short hair, scratching his scalp. Paul leaned into the touch, seeking positive attention.

"Who here wants to tell me what's going on?" Layla asked.

..

 _uh oh. Everything is getting ready to blow up. You think Sam is scary when he's mad? Layla fixing to go mama wolf 😂 so i hope y'all had a good holiday. Whay did you all get? I'm gonna live through somebody bc yeah lol leave me a comment or 10. Ill try to update soon but y'all my right hand and wrist are fucked up. I ain't made to be a leftie send help._


	22. Chapter 22

"Suddenly no one wants to talk?" Layla asked, looking around.

Layla walked over to Seth and crossed her arms, giving him an expectant look. Seth actually whined softly. Layla reached out and grabbed Seth's hands and pulled him down the beach, out of earshot.

"Do you wanna tell me what's going on?" Layla asked, maneuvering until she was in his line of sight. "Don't worry, you won't get in trouble with me. You'll have immunity."

"Paul needed a punishment for kissing you knowing you were Sam's and also for you getting hurt by his mother and everything and Sam never had time to think of something so Jake stepped up. His punishment was basically to be the Omega of our group. Like the lowest in the line of command. And I guess without Sam there it got out of hand. He had to do patrols the others didn't want and run all the errands and be the last to eat and everything." Seth said in a rush.

"Uh huh. Thank you, Seth." Layla said, heading back for the group, heading for Jake.

Layla got to Jake and grabbed his plate, handing it to Paul and smiling sweetly. Layla plopped down on the small space beside Jake and looked over at him. She tapped her foot in the sand, not saying a word. Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Jake said. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting." Layla said, turning fully towards him with her chin resting on her hands.

"For?" Jake asked.

"For you to explain to me why you thought it was necessary to punish Paul for something he had no control over." Layla said, her voice low and sweet.

"That's pa-" Leah started, but was interrupted.

"A-B conversation babe. C your way out of it, thanks." Layla said. "Come on, Jake. Out with it before I start cracking nuts."

"Because his actions warranted a punishment. Pack law." Jake said stiffly.

"I mean, were you there? Either time? Cause last time I checked, ya weren't, hun. Ya just weren't. Let me fill you in. I did the kissing. I, being such a little shit, took his face and kissed him. Would have been rude and terribly embarrassing for me if he hadn't obliged me. Right? I'm an ugly crier. No one needs to see that, am I right? Don't answer that." Layla said, her fake laugh all over. "And as for the other thing."

"Layla-" Embry started.

"Not your station either, train wreck, keep moving." Layla said, cutting him off. "You're already dangerously close to me ripping your shriveled sack off, boo. Now where was I...oh. As we can all agree, Paul's mother isn't a delight. Let's be frank, Jake, she's a bitch. Mega bitch. And she kept yelling at Paul. Hitting him. My sweet Paul. God, that pissed me off. I mean, if she's going to act like a heifer, she should be treated like one. Put out to pasture. Or sent to a butcher. She kept hitting him and I could hear it and see it and he just stood there and accepted it because he wasn't raised to ever strike his mother. So yeah, I might have snapped and jerked her backwards by her doll hair and took her to the door. She hit me in the leg but honestly? 1/10 easiest pain I've ever been through. So her hitting me was not a problem."

"He didn't stop her from striking you. Twice." Jake said.

"Twi…" Layla frowned, looking over at Paul. "You… the big…" she said, looking to Sam and back to Jake.

Paul nodded.

"Baby girl, that's why we had your party out here. Why you got to come over last night. Sue and Billy and Jake and Leah told Charlie. And you need to know, too. Remember the legends?" Sam said, repeating the words he'd rehearsed for a month.

"So you did turn into the big horse wolf dog!" Layla said excitedly, pointing at Paul.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, princess. I do. Me and Sam and everyone else around this fire. Except you, Sue, Billy, old Quil, and Charlie." he said.

"I knew it! I'm not crazy! Ha! Not crazy!" Layla said, whirling around and pointing at Jake. "Not crazy."

"You're… okay…. with it?" Leah asked. "Not going to freak out or call us monsters?"

"I've seen monsters, babe. My mother was one. You can't stab your own child and sell her for a hit and burn her and starve her and all that other fun shit she did without being a monster. So you turn into big dogs." Layla said, before whirling back around and going to Sam. "Can I see? Can I ride on your back? Do you get fleas? Can you talk to like dogs like house pets?"

Sue started laughing.

"Sam's had this big speech rehearsed for weeks because he thought you'd be freaked out about it." Sue said between fits of laughter. "And you're just glad you're not the crazy one! God love you, honey."

"He can still tell her about Imprinting." Seth said excitedly.

"I'll show you my wolf in a bit." Sam said, pulling Layla to his lap. "There's one more thing I need to explain. When those of us chosen to shift do shift, we are given the gift of being able to Imprint. That means we will know our soulmate just by looking in their eyes. We are so drawn to them and love them beyond anything and everything. That night you first came here and voluntarily gave me your food and I looked in your eyes? Instantly Imprinted on you. And I've loved you ever since. Why it hurts so badly to be away from you. And why Jake chose to punish Paul. Because Paul, more or less, overstepped his boundaries concerning you and me."

"He didn't overstep them. I did. I did the kissing. And there's no way Paul could have known his mother was gonna do what she did. No way. So Jake needs to remove this punishment." Layla said. "Jake, remove the punishment and apologize."

"No." Jake said simply.

Layla stood up and walked over to Jake, frowning.

"Do it or I'll make it so that you and Leah won't be able to screw for a good month." Layla said.

"Touch him and my wolf will come out." Leah warned.

"You think that's a threat? That that scares me? The only thing that scares me, that absolutely terrifies me, is losing Sam. You can hurt me all you want. Hell, pain is an old friend. Threats and pain is nothing. Starving is nothing. Being cold is nothing. Surviving my mother and her boyfriends is nothing. Drug runs are nothing. Seeing people die in front of me is nothing. But that guy over there? The one with the black shorts on and the wife beater? Something bad happening to him terrifies me. And if you or anyone ever… ever… threatens him? I don't care if I die in the process, but I will take them down to hell with me before I let anyone lay a finger on him." Layla growled, staring Leah dead in the eyes.

"Respect for that. But don't threaten Jake." Leah said.

"I didn't threaten. I promised." Layla said. "Jake, Paul literally has done nothing wrong. Besides, what's happening here is beyond punishment. It's downright cruel. Running him to the point of exhaustion? Starving him? I've been through both of those and it fucking sucks. Remove the punishment. You're weakening the pack through mistreatment of one of your own. Negate it."

"I agree with Layla. Remove it, dude." Seth said.

"You're just saying that to get on Layla's good side, suck up." Jake said.

"I'd rather be a suck up than someone who bugs someone else to shift so they can get a look at her… chest." Seth growled.

"Excuse me? Mind clarifying that statement for me, Seth?" Sam growled. "Don't make me compel you."

"Jake told the others that I accidentally saw Layla without a top on this morning and him and the other guys have been bugging me to shift so they can see my memories and see it too." Seth said. "Everyone but Paul. He told them off and to respect Layla."

Before Layla or Sam could react, Leah landed a hit square between Jake's thighs, nailing him right in the crotch. Jake cursed under his breath and fell to his knees from the log, hands covering his crotch.

"You're cut off. And Quil? I'll call my cousin and tell her not to bring Claire over for a few weeks since everyone is all sick. And Embry? You're going to tell your mom that you were bugging a girl to see her tits and accept whatever punishment she gives without complaint." Leah said. "Oh, and Jared? I'm telling Kim."

"Paul, as Alpha I am negating the punishment imposed by the former Beta. I install you as my new Beta, taking the place of Jacob Black. As for you, Seth, I command you to never show above the memory you have off seeing Layla without a shirt or bra on and you will alert me immediately anyone who tries to access it. As for Embry, Jared, Quil, and Jake, I will inform them of their punishments within 24 hours and no retribution may be made upon myself, Layla, Paul, Seth, or Leah." Sam said, using his Alpha double timbre.

One by one, each of the pack nodded. Sam walked over to Paul and clapped him on the back, welcoming him as his Beta. Paul smiled, grateful for the punishment to be removed.

"Can I see your wolf again, too?" Layla asked.

"Anything for you, princess." Paul said.

"Yes! Can I see your wolf, Sam? Please?" Layla asked.

"He's be so eager to meet you." Sam said.

Paul and Seth formed a barrier while Sam removed his clothes. Layla, naturally, peeked at him even after being scolded by Charlie.

"I like this already!" Layla said, getting excited.

Layla watched as Sam shifted into a huge, horse sized black wolf. Layla squealed with excitement, squeezing between Paul and Seth and going right up to him. Once Layla was close enough, Sam licked her on the face repeatedly, making her giggle. She grabbed his face and kissed his dark, wet nose.

"You're so pretty. And huge!" Layla said.

While Layla was distracted, Paul stripped quickly and shifted as well, coming up behind Layla and bumping her gently with his head. Layla turned around and immediately recognized him.

"Paul! I knew it! You're so pretty, too. And soft." Layla said excitedly.

'She took to this way better than I ever hoped. I kept remembering how Kim took Jared's news of it.' Sam said mentally to Paul.

'She's definitely amazing. And I'm sorry it hurt you, the kiss and everything. But...I just…' Paul said.

Paul mentally showed Sam what it was he was feeling because words could never describe it. Sam watched patiently, curious. It wasn't exactly Imprinting. But it was very close.

'We will work to figure out why. Just… don't take her away from me. I can't live without her.' Sam said.

'Never, brother. I felt her sadness, her despair over not being able to see you. It cut me to the bone. She only has eyes for you. Lucky.' Paul said honestly.

Sam turned his head and licked Layla again, giving his base side a few moments of pure affection from their Imprint. Layla giggled and nuzzled Sam's wolf, telling him how beautiful he was and how big and strong.

"You're my favorite. My big, bad, handsome wolf." Layla cooed, going to nuzzle his chest.

Sam gently stepped away, using his head to bump Layla to stand near Paul as he shifted back, pulling his clothes on. Layla smiled happily and ran to Sam as soon as he pulled his shorts on.

"I really like your wolf." Layla said.

"We both really like you, too. He's been crazy about you since you first offered us your food that night at the bonfire." Sam said.

Paul quietly shifted and dressed as well while Layla was distracted again. Layla noticed he had shifted and turned around, wrapping her arms tightly around Paul, looking up at him.

"You wanna come over and eat and watch a movie? I'll make pancakes and stuff." Layla asked. "Sam, can Paul come over?"

"The pack and their Imprints have always been welcome at my house." Sam said.

Layla smiled brightly and looked back at Paul who nodded. She looked over at the rest of the pack. Seth and Leah were talking while the rest were looking down and Layla could feel their sadness. She walked over to the table and grabbed a tray of cupcakes and walked over to Embry.

"Sorry I took your food." Layla said sincerely, holding out a cupcake. "Cupcake?"

Embry looked up, clearly confused. The last thing he expected after his behavior was a birthday cupcake.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Embry asked.

"Yeah but… cupcake? You have to eat a cupcake. I think its a birthday law. Besides, just because I'm upset doesn't mean you don't get to eat. You're still a member of Sam's pack. And a pack is like family yeah? Better grab it and eat it before it goes on your face." Layla said, pushing the cupcake closer and closer to his face. "Om nom nom!"

Embry smiled and took a cupcake, looking over at Sam and nodding. She stopped by Jake and sat beside of him, holding out two cupcakes.

"You get purple and blue cause I'm pretty sure they're purple now and they'll be blue balls later." Layla said. "Birthday law says you gotta."

Jake smiled and took both cupcakes. Layla leaned over and handed a second one to Embry, for fairness. She repeated the same thing with Quil and Jared. She handed more out to Seth, Leah, Sue, Charlie, and Old Quil. The last bunch she took over to Sam and Paul. Sam had watched her interacting with his pack just then and pride filled him. She was already making an excellent pack mother. One by one, Embry, Jake, Quil, and Jared came up to Paul and Sam to apologize.

"That's one quality Imprint you've got in her, Sam." Embry said. "If that was me, I'd probably have forbidden us from cupcakes."

"For real. She even apologized for taking our plates. Strict and hard nosed but very loving and forgiving. Like a good mom." Jake said.

"Thanks. But one thing? You ever disrespect her or try to see her breasts then you've had it. I won't fucking tolerate it and you're all lucky that I haven't banned you from your Imprints or from shifting out of wolf form for a month. And from now on, punishments will only be handed out from me. No more Beta instituted punishments. Jake, you took Paul's too far and it ended up really hurting him and the pack and even Layla. If you're going to ever claim rank and be your own Alpha one day, you have to think of a punishment that's suitable and not cruel. You gave him several cruel ones that provided no recourse for what happened. I agree with Layla that you do owe him an apology." Sam said.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I shouldn't have ordered punishment out of anger. I should have monitored the actions of the others and myself better. I'm sorry." Jake said sincerely.

"Accepted." Paul said.

The others made their apologies and were each forgiven. Sue announced that it was time for presents since they'd all eaten cupcakes already. Jake and Leah gave Layla a photo album full of pictures of her and Sam. Sue and Charlie gave her a gift card so she could pick out something she really wanted. Old Quil and Billy gave Layla a leather bound book of the tribe's history and legends with pictures and drawings. Quil gave her a hand drawn picture of Sam's wolf in full Alpha glory. Jared gave Layla his cell phone as he had gotten a new one.

"So you and Sam can keep the lovey dovey down to a minimum." Jared teased. "Just needs activated and minutes added but it works fine."

Seth gave Layla a dream catcher he'd hand made. Embry gave Layla a blank journal and told her she can write down how many times he'll piss her off with a grin. Paul smirked and handed Layla a book of the 1,000 Best Pick Up Lines. Layla laughed.

"Saved the best for last." Sam said grinning at how Layla just puckered her lips. "I made you something besides from kisses." he added, giving Layla a quick kiss.

"Really?" Layla said, looking excited.

"I've been working on it for a month." Sam said, pulling out a braided leather bracelet with her name and his hand stamped into it.

"Sam…it's beautiful." Layla said, wiping her eyes.

"It's a Quileute friendship bracelet, technically. But, uh… it means something way deeper than friendship when a guy makes it and gives it to the girl he loves…" Sam said, suddenly nervous.

"Loves?" Layla whispered.

"Yeah. Loves. For us, it's our version of a promise ring…something that shows how much we love and how dedicated we are. And yeah, I should have picked a more romantic time to drop the L bomb but…" Sam said.

"I love you, too!" Layla said just before launching herself at Sam, holding tightly onto him.

"So you officially accept Sam, wolf and human both?" Old Quil asked.

"Yes!" Layla said happily, full on crying.

Sam kissed her before tying the bracelet on her wrist and then wiping her eyes. Layla held tightly onto Sam.

Old Quil nodded, giving his approval. She was indeed Sam's blessing as well as already showing signs of being a great pack mom.

...

 _Okay so there's only going to be maybe 1-3 chapters left in this story. Let me know what story you want me to work on next: Seth/OC or Leah/OC_

 _Loving my comments! They make me super giddy and I need giddy in my life. I'm currently sat with a bum right hand and wrist and ugh I laid in the tanning bed to see if it would help clear up my psoriasis and I'm burned. Ugh._

 _How'd you like this chapter? And the story? Satisfied with it so far? I hope!_

 _Leave some love! I'll try to get a new one typed out by new years but no promises!_

 _xoxo_


	23. Chapter 23 happy New new year!

_Christmas_

Officially, for all intents and purposes, snow and ice disliked Layla greatly. She had more bruises on her backside from falling on the ice and tripping over rocks hidden by the show than from a very fun night with Sam, which was just plain wrong. Layla had just gotten out of the shower and was trying to look at her newest bruise in the mirror when Sam walked into the bathroom and stopped, staring.

"Why do girls hold their boobs when they're looking for something?" Sam asked.

Layla realized that's exactly what she was doing and snorted softly.

"Because it feels nice?" Layla said.

Sam moved until he was behind Layla and moved her hands out of the way before grabbing her boobs in his hands, holding and squeezing gently.

"You're right. They do feel nice. What are we looking for?" Sam asked, not letting go.

"I'm looking at my newest bruise. Mother Nature has it out for me. There's more bruises on my from falling than there is from you." Layla said, pouting.

"That's not even right." Sam said.

"I thought the same thing. I like your bruises waaay better. More fun." Layla said.

Sam smiled wickedly. He bent his head to kiss and gently bite Layla's neck, making her head fall back against his shoulder and moan softly, squeezing her thighs together. Sam growled deep in his chest, moving one hand to Layla's thighs sliding his hand between them, prying them open enough to have wiggle room there.

"You're already soaked, baby girl. I love how sensitive you are…how responsive to my very presence you are." Sam growled softly, punctuating every word with a kiss.

Layla was breathless, twitching against Sam's fingers restlessly, moaning loudly when he slipped 2 fingers deep inside of her. Sam set a rough, fast pace with his hand, giving Layla no slow build. She was clutching his arms tightly, trying to wriggle away as pleasure was slamming into hard and fast.

"You're drowning my hand, baby girl. Gonna make you drench me, flood my bathroom floor…" Sam grunted. "Fuck, you're already milking my fingers… can't wait to be buried so deep inside you…"

"Sam! Sam, there…just...SAM!" Layla cried out.

"G-spot, baby girl. You're _mine_!" Sam growled as he doubled his attack.

Layla would have fallen into the floor had Sam not grabbed her across the chest and held her against his chest. Sam pumped his fingers harder, feeling the exact moment Layla's orgasm slammed into her. Her felt how it seized her body so tightly that she might snap and shatter into a thousand jagged pieces. She was calling his name as if she were begging, praising him for not stopping. Sam finally eased up when he felt her pleasure wane, with even the lightest touch on her over stimulated body made her shake and whimper. Layla felt her legs get weak and she tried to tell Sam, but couldn't find the words. Sam picked Layla up in his arms and carried her over to his bed, gently setting her down.

"I think I beat my personal best just then." Sam said, entirely too smug.

"Hmm?" Layla mumbled, looking up.

"Not only did I make you soak my hand… there's a sizeable puddle in our bathroom floor, baby girl. You didn't just squirt…the dam burst." Sam said proudly. "And part of me wants to let my pants dry and go around knowing you got them wet earlier. And that I can still smell it."

"If you smell it, others can too." Layla managed to say.

Sam held up his hand and licked his two fingers, grinning. Of course he was teasing about wearing the pants. There was no way in hell he would voluntarily let another member of the pack know what his Imprint smells like when she comes. That was his scent to know and his only. Sam kissed Layla passionately, posessively before going to grab a towel and clean up the puddle in the bathroom. Layla quickly texted Leah to interrupt before she and Sam could get carried away and mess up her gift idea for him later. Layla got up on shaky legs and put her bra and panties on. Leah knocked loudly and walked into the house with Jake right behind her, going straight for the bedroom. Jake stayed outside in the living room until Leah gave him the signal that everyone was modest. Layla grabbed one of Sam's button up shirts and slipped it on.

"Always a minute too late, dammit." Leah said, grinning.

"For you, babe, all I need is the word and all of this can be yours. We'll leave the boys and run away together." Layla giggled.

"Is it safe to come in?" Jake called out.

"Not yet!" Layla yelled.

Layla drug Leah over to the bed, giving her the 'shh' sign. Layla pulled Leah down and scooted under her, wrapping one leg across her hips. Leah quickly got the idea and played along.

"God, Leah! Yes! Right there, Leah!" Layla called out.

Jake and Sam both heard. Jake nearly tripped over his own two feet to get to the bedroom. Sam tossed the towel into the shower and ripped the door open. Leah bent down and kissed Layla just as both males made it to the bedroom. Sam smirked as he watched from the side of the bed. Jake moved to get his phone out to record, but Sam grabbed it out of his hands. Jake whined pathetically. Leah pulled away slowly and Layla bit her bottom lip just enough to make it noticeable what she was doing.

"I know _exactly_ what I want for Christmas. And for my birthday." Jake said. "More of that. Only Leah is naked. And I can watch. And touch Leah."

"You're saying you want a threesome, Jake?" Leah asked. "Or just to watch while Layla makes me scream?"

"The second part. God, the second part." Jake whined.

Layla giggled, looking over at Sam. Sam looked like he wanted nothing more than to devour Layla. Layla winked at him.

"I know exactly what a girl likes. I bet I could make her come waaay better than you could, Jake." Layla teased.

Jake growled at being challenged, making Leah shiver above Layla. Layla giggled madly.

…

Everyone, minus Bella, had packed into Sue's house for dinner and to open gifts. Layla had spent Christmas eve with Bella and the Cullen family. Well, Emmett mostly as he demanded all of Layla's attention. Layla smiled. So far n her plans for the day and evening had gone perfectly. The guys and Leah had made sure to give Layla and Sam just enough private time for her to tease Sam before interrupting and Sam was getting agitated. Layla almost felt bad for the case of blue balls she was surely giving Sam, but she planned to make it right once they got home. Until then, a lingering touch, accidental rubbing against him, bending over, stretching…

Sue announced that it was time for secret Santa. Layla had found out who had drawn Sam's name and convinced them to switch with her. Billy couldn't stand to see Layla pout so he readily switched, seeing the devious glint in her eye he laughed. Sam was the last one to get his gift purposefully. Sue read her cue from Layla and convinced Charlie to go sit on the back porch with her and watch the snowfall and keep each other warm and he readily agreed. Quil grabbed a huge box and set it in front of Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow and ripped the paper off, opening the box to find… another wrapped box. He repeated the process six more times, finding progressively smaller boxes each time until he got to the last box. He pulled it out and opened it, seeing a small ring box. He looked around the room, thinking it was a gag gift. He opened the ring box and saw a cherry. He pulled it out and squinted, seeing the name Layla written nearly on it.

"Oh man, he's stinking already!" Quil whined, making the others laugh.

Sam stared at the cherry before looking at Layla, his eyes darkening. Layla smiled innocently but kept her eyes on Sam. Without a word, Sam popped the cherry into his mouth and stood up. He picked Layla up and headed for the door. Billy laughed, remembering how his own son behaved. Sam could have run the distance to their house because he was beyond excited. Once they both got into the Wrangler, Sam sped off. Layla leaned over in her seat and, without shyness or embarrassment or fear, popped the button on Sam's jeans. Sam was breathing hard, trying to keep his composure.

"I can't wait to have you buried deep inside me; Sammy. I know you'll split me in half but, damn, it'll be amazing. And you know what?" Layla said sweetly.

Sam could only grunt in response at this point.

"Remember last month when Leah and I had a girls day? We had a girl's day…after I stopped at the health department. For a birth control shot that lasts 3 months. So you know what that means? I get to feel you without a stupid piece of latex between us…" Layla said.

Sam felt himself going deeper and deeper into the feral part of his mind. He parked sideways in front of his house and carried Layla in. Layla looked up at Sam.

"Whatever you need to do it want to do...I know your wolf is in there too and I trust both of you. I can see him in your eyes. I'm yours. Both of yours." Layla said.

Sam exhaled in a growl. He all but ripped the clothes off of Layla, careful not to hurt her. His own clothes were ripped off without care as he picked Layla up again and took her to their bedroom. He kept the lights low so it wouldn't be too harsh. He let himself be consumed with his feral mind. Sam was gentle but persistent as he prepped Layla with his fingers and his mouth and no less than 3 orgasms.

"Teased us all day." Sam growled, his voice distorted.

"I'm not sorry, either." Layla said, loving how he was getting worked up.

Sam growled again, but it wasn't out of anger. His mate was teasing and tempting him, wanting to get him even more amped up. Sam licked and nipped and sucked dark spots all over Layla's body, marking her. Layla was getting as desperate as he was.

"I want you to own me. Fucking own me, mark me inside and out, show me why _you're_ the Alpha… why I shouldn't find another male to satisfy me…" Layla said.

There was no going out of his mindset. Sam was so deep in his Feral Alpha mind that he could think of nothing else. The only time he was gentle was when he pushed inside of his Imprint, knowing his length and thickness was something her body wasn't accustomed to.

" _Ours._ ' Sam growled, deep and distorted.

"Prove it, Alpha…" Layla gasped.

Sam released himself, knowing his Imprint wouldn't have said that had she not been ready. Layla held onto Sam's arms to keep from hitting the headboard. She could feel him all over her body and she craved more. She encouraged him with her moans and praises, pleasure overtaking both of them. It didn't slow Sam down in the least. Layla took everything he dished out and begged for more. He'd taken her body in several different positions and she swore he got deeper and deeper every time. Layla was on her back with Sam above her, she could feel his sweat dripping off his chest and hips and knew he was close to exhaustion as he'd been going at it for hours.

"Need all of you, Sammy." Layla whimpered.

Sam grunted, the words of his Imprint barely registering. He pushed himself as deep as he could, feeling himself get so close. Layla pulled Sam's body closer, his head down to hers. Sam cried out as Layla bit against his neck, sling-shotting Sam into the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. His entire body tensed and he lost control of his arms and legs, feeling Layla supporting him and accepting him, whispering sweet words to coax him through the blinding pleasure.

"Can't…s-stop…" Sam growled.

"Give me everything, Alpha." Layla cooed. "I've got you."

It took nearly ten minutes for Sam's pleasure to fully wane. He was lost in the feral wolf part of his mind where language didn't exist and his actions were dominated by his instincts. He had collapsed on Layla and she accepted his weight, rubbing her hands up and down his back to soothe him. Sam kept up a steady, low growl meant to soothe both himself and his mate.

"You want me to get a warm washcloth and clean you up?" Layla asked.

Sam growled in a higher pitch which Layla took to mean no.

"You wanna stay inside me?" Layla asked, smiling.

Sam's growl this time was low and steady. Layla chuckled softly and adjusted the pillow underneath her head and pulled a sheet overtop of Sam and herself, scratching his scalp until he fell asleep. Layla watched his features smooth out, his growling now more of a deeper chest rumble. Sam stayed as deep inside Layla as he could but didn't wake up except to nuzzle against her chest and neck. Layla fell asleep, holding onto Sam.

God, she loved him more than she ever thought possible.

...

 _your new years present! I tried to keep it as hot but as tame as possible and i think i did okey. Tell me whatcha think. In a comment. Because i fucking love comments. I'm gonna put a poll on my page for you all to pick the next story... Seth or Leah. So comment and vote! Thanks!_


	24. Chapter 24

_February 13_

"Come back to the house, kiddo, there's mail you need to go through." Charlie said.

Layla frowned. Who would send her mail?

"I'll stop after school." Layla said. "I've got a big project to present at school today."

"I know you'll blow it out of the park. Love you, kiddo." Charlie said.

"Love you too." Layla said.

Layla pushed end on her phone and bit the inside of her cheek. Uncle Charlie didn't sound terribly pleased on the phone which kind of worried her. Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked, even though he heard the entire conversation.

"I've got mail at uncle Charlie's house. But I don't get mail. I didn't have anyone back in Mt. Shasta." Layla said. "I told him I'd come up after school. I'll get Emmett or Alice to drop me off."

"I can pick you up." Sam said.

"You've got patrol in an hour. Besides, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll call one of the pack to get you if it's something important." Layla said.

Sam turned Layla to face him before kissing her sweetly. Layla looked up as he pulled back and stood on her tip toes and kissed the underside of his chin, making him chuckle. He used Layla's momentary state of distraction am's smacked her backside soundly, making her squeal in surprise.

"I love how responsive you are, baby girl." Sam growled.

Layla smiled sweetly and slid her hand down the front of Sam's shorts, finding him sporting a semi hard on. He groaned tightly at her touch.

"I could say the same thing. Do you think you can drive while getting head?" Layla asked, grinning.

"I know I can. Grab your backpack and project paper and let's go!" Sam said excitedly.

Layla giggled and grabbed her things while Sam went to start the Wrangler. Layla pulled the door shut behind her and walked to the Wrangler, smirking when she got in and saw Sam leaned back in his seat with his shorts pulled down. Layla tossed her bag into the backseat and got in, shutting the door and leaning over. Sam slowly pulled out and nearly drove into the ditch when Layla swallowed him whole.

"Maybe if I take a back road and drive slowly…" Sam groaned.

Layla giggled around his dick and the vibrations made him nearly whimper. By the time Sam pulled into the back parking lot, he threw his Wrangler in park just as he came, gripping the back of his headrest and almost ripping it off. Layla started with a brutal pace and only let up when she knew he was on the edge and did that repeatedly until they got to the school. Sam was cursing every word he'd ever heard in between whimpering Layla's name. Layla licked every drop up and sat back up, smiling. Sam's chest was pumping for oxygen and he looked over at Layla's smug expression.

"You still taste so good." Layla said.

Sam pulled Layla to meet him for a kiss in the Wrangler, loving how he could taste himself in her mouth. He kissed her passionately, wishing he had time to lay her on the hood of his Wrangler and eat her until she screamed.

"I love you, my big bad wolf." Layla said.

"Better go before this big bad wolf decides to eat you." Sam growled.

Layla whimpered and glared at him as she got out and grabbed her backpack.

"When you get back from Charlie's, you are so going to ride my face, baby girl." Sam said loudly.

Layla smiled wickedly, knowing a few of the people in the parking lot could hear him.

"So I'm dinner and dessert? Oh hell yeah!" Layla replied, shutting the door.

Layla walked into the school and headed for the Cullens table, plopping herself beside of Jasper.

"Hey, Jazzercise!" Layla said happily.

"Hello Princess Layla." Jasper said.

Alice gasped softly, unheard by Layla. Edward read Alice's mind and wanted to groan. Layla was getting wise.

"I saw you." Layla said, sounding neutral.

"And I saw you." Jasper said.

"No, in a book I found at Old Quil's house. About the Civil War. It said…" Layla said, then whispered, "Jasper Whitlock. And it showed your picture." she added in an excited whisper.

"Are you saying I'm old?" Jasper teased.

Layla frowned and pulled the book out and showed him, still whispering.

"But it's you, though. See? I mean...I know other things exist besides just animals and mortal humans. And if other things exist, why not immortal people?" Layla said softly.

"She's convinced, Jazz." Edward said softly.

"It'll be okay." Alice said. "This will be, anyway."

"Can we talk about it after school?" Jasper asked.

Layla smiled excitedly and squee'd as quietly as she could.

"Oh, can one of you take me to uncle Charlie's after school? Apparently I'm a person who gets mail now." Layla said.

"Sure. It'll give us time to talk." Jasper spike quickly.

The bell rang signaling first period. Layla thanked Jasper and went to class.

…

"So, yes, technically we are mostly immortal. We can be killed, but it's difficult. We do feed on blood, but only animals and ones that are farther north." Jasper explained.

"Do you think we're monsters, Layla?" Emmett asked, sounding worried.

"You all? Uh, no way. You all don't hurt people. Monsters hurt people just for the fun of it. My mother is a monster. I mean, you can't repeatedly hurt your own child and try to sell her and put her in dangerous situations over and over again and _not_ be a monster. So you have sharp teeth and stay cold and drink blood. That just describes a puppy, ice cream cake, and mosquitos. Only you're better than mosquitos because they're mean as hell and spread disease. So you're like ice cream cake. Basically sweet." Layla said.

Emmett pulled Layla across the seat into a hug. Layla hugged him back, glad they weren't mad at her for basically ambushing them into telling.

"You're my favorite non-ice cream cake thing ever." Emmett said.

"And you're my second favorite ice cream cake thing ever." Layla said.

Emmett pouted big time.

"I'm just kidding. You know you're my favorite. I'm your fan club, remember? Oh, Emmett, you're holding me oh I could die happy! Emmett I wanna marry you and have little baby ice cream cupcakes with you! We can live in an igloo and raise ice cubes and sell them to polar bears! Oh, Emmett!" Layla said dramatically.

Rosalie pulled up to the curb of Charlie's house and laughed. Alice and Jasper were grinning.

"Rose, I'm keeping her, okay? We're gonna have cupcakes!" Emmett said.

"Thanks for driving me. And for not getting mad at me when I ambushed Jasper. Sorry, Jasper. Well, not really." Layla said.

"We're just glad you don't hate us." Emmett said.

"I'm glad of that. I don't think I could have stood to hear Emmett whine and cry about losing his favorite person." Jasper teased.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. See you all later!" Layla said, getting out and heading to the house.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with the mail and a cup of coffee. Layla dropped her backpack and joined him. Charlie handed her an unopened letter. Layla opened it and read.

 _My darling Layla,_

 _The court has decided to release me on good behavior and time served and due to Derek confessing and taking the rap. I've petitioned the judge for full custody of you. I want another chance to be the mother you deserve. I am in Seattle in an apartment with a bedroom for both of us. Can't wait to have my darling daughter back._

 _Love, your mother_

"You've got to be kidding me. They let her go?!" Layla cried out. "She wants me back! I don't wanna go, uncle Charlie!"

"We have a court date a week from today. I'm supposed to bring you and let the judge decide. I've talked to a lawyer who works with me at the station and he's going to help me present a case as to why you should stay here." Charlie said.

Layla felt her chest getting tighter and tighter as panic took over. All she could think about was everything her mother had put her through for 16, nearly 17 years. How she was finally take away, how she found her Sammy, and now it was all going to be taken away from her. Layla felt her knees hit the floor.

"Shit! Layla!" Charlie rushed over to her.

Charlie called Sue in a panic. Layla was hyperventilating and crying and it was all Charlie could do to try and keep her from bolting or getting hurt.

"Get Sam!" Charlie shouted into the phone.

On the reservation, Sue ran out of her house shouting for any of the pack who could hear her. Seth was nearby and ran to his mom.

"Get Sam. Layla is not… Sam needs to go over to Charlie's as fast as he can. Hurry!" Sue said.

Seth ripped into his wolf in an instant, heading for the forest and howling. He told Sam telepathically what his mom had said. Sue grabbed a pair of shorts and ran to her truck and headed over to Charlie's.

Sam heard the panic in Seth's voice and nearly lost it. He ran as fast as he could, making a beeline for Charlie's house. He wanted to throw up, worry making him sick. He arrived the same time as Sue. She tossed the shorts in his direction and all but ran inside. Sam shifted and pulled the shorts in as he ran inside, nearly ripping the door off the hinges. Charlie was trying to comfort Layla and calm her down with no luck. He saw Sam and immediately let him control the situation. Sue went to Charlie and sat him at the table. Sam pulled Layla to him, kissing her and pushing his own breath into her lungs so she could breathe. He pulled back and Layla clung hard to him, breathing in the scent Sam was flooding out. At this point, he wanted to get her as scent drunk as she could get. She kept whimpering and repeating "stay here, not go". Sam was bewildered.

"Charlie, what happened?" Sue asked.

"Layla's mother, my sister, was released early from prison due to her boyfriend Derek taking all the blame. She's relocated to Seattle and is petitioning the judge to grant her back full custody of Layla. The court date is in a week." Charlie said, holding out the written letter and a letter from the courts.

Sue read over the letters, feeling her heart break.

"We're going to fight it. Hard. We'll give the judge every reason she shouldn't go back to that horrible woman. Look at what anxiety and panic just her words have already caused Layla. If Sam wasn't here…" Sue said, frowning.

Sam's mind was racing a thousand miles per second. He was wracking his brain to try and think of some solution. There was no way in hell he'd let her be taken away. They'd have to do it over his cold, dead body. Sam pulled Layla's phone from her pocket and was getting ready to dial when the front door opened. Emmett came charging in with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella behind him.

"There's no way in hell she's going anywhere." Emmett hissed.

"Our parents are on their way over, too." Alice said. "She's not going anywhere without a fight. Also, Layla, thank you for butt dialing Emmett otherwise we would never have known." She added to cover their tracks.

No sooner had the Cullens came through the front door did most of the pack start coming through the back door with Paul going straight for Layla. Sue quickly caught them up.

"Yeah, no, that's not happening. That's our girl and we aren't giving her up." Leah said. "Especially not to some poor excuse for a human being. She'll have to meet Layla's guard dog and she wouldn't survive the encounter."

"I knew I liked you the best for some reason." Rosalie said, smirking.

Layla nuzzled tightly against Sam's neck, but heard and saw everyone who was coming to defend and protect her.

This is what a real family is.

These people… this was _her_ family.

Her silly, odd, rag tag, impossibly wonderful family.

"Jesus, Sam, not again…Seth, crack a window. He's getting her scent drunk again." Leah whined. Layla was being held up by Sam's arms alone, completely blissed out and docile. Paul chuckled, brushing Layla's hair from her face.

"Don't worry, princess. You've got everyone here and you aren't going anywhere without a fight. We will fill that courtroom and tell the judge to keep you here." Paul said.

"We will do everything possible, Layla." Carlisle said.

Layla smiled softly.

Family.

...

 _February 26_

"Hereby, it is the decision of the court to reverse custody back into the biological mother, Charlotte Delaney. Based upon her early release, her completion of the six month drug detox program, and ongoing progress in psychological therapy, it would be in the best interest of the minor child. This decision is final. Ms. Delaney, you will report to the Washington State Child Services office at 9 a.m. tomorrow morning for transportation to your mother's apartment. Adjourned." The judge declared.

Layla sat, unmoving. She felt her world shattering around her even though it was silent. None of the pack nor the Cullens were allowed into the court room as it dealt with a minor. No sooner did she Judge adjourn the court did Layla hear the heavy wooden doors nearly splinter open. Sam was shaking so badly he nearly shifted. He jumped over the chairs and wall to get Layla and pull her to him. Emmett and Paul were right behind him.

Sam picked Layla up, refusing to let any of tree others see her or touch her or talk to her. He couldn't believe, we with all the evidence presented, that the Judge ruled against them. He needed to find a way to keep Layla. Maybe he could move to Seattle? Maybe he could take Layla and run away? Or... or... something. He couldn't lose Layla. Not for 10 seconds and not for nearly 10 months.

Sam got into the stairwell with Layla before breaking down. He slid down the wall, still holding Layla tightly. He hadn't cried since he was a small child. And there was nothing he could do to so the tears now.

...

 _omg one or two chapters left! How could I be this cruel?! Mean evil cliffhangers! Poor Sam. Poor Layla! Y'all better leave comments so I make the right decision am's somehow magically bring them back together!_


	25. Chapter 25

Layla had refused to let go of Sam, even in the vehicle. Sam had handed his keys over to Paul and got into the backseat of the Wrangler with Layla in his lap, refusing to let her out of his either. He was desperate to keep Layla. The drive back to La Push was quiet. No one wanted to pierce the silence with empty words. Sam took Layla into his house and, for the first time during daylight hours, locked his front door behind them. He didn't want any interruptions in his time left with Layla.

"Maybe we could run away together?" Sam whispered as he laid in his bed with Layla.

"How can a nearly seven foot tall brown boy ever hope to hide? Your face will be plastered everywhere and my mother would try to have you strung up as a rapist and kidnapper." Layla said softly.

Sam whimpered and pulled Layla as close as he could. Layla pulled at Sam's clothes, wanting skin to skin contact with him. Sam obliged happily, pulling his and then Layla's off and pulling her back tightly. Layla shivered as his warmth seeped into her skin.

"Sammy?" Layla whispered.

"Yeah, baby girl?" Sam replied softly.

"Can I feel you? I won't get to for a long time and...I just…" Layla asked.

Sam interrupted Layla with a kiss that he poured his entire heart into. Every emotion, every feeling, every ounce of love he as his wolf has for her was put into the kiss. Layla felt consumed by it and she loved it. Sam moved until he was hovering over top of Layla, slowly lowering his weight onto her. Layla welcomed the familiar feeling, hooking one leg across his hip and resting against his lower back. Sam wanted to memorize every second. He felt Layla helping to guide himself inside of her. Sam pulled her other leg up to his shoulder and smiled, letting himself push as deep inside of her as he could possibly go.

"I think you just relocated my cervix back about, oh, three inches or so." Layla said in a moan.

"He's just trying to get to where he belongs, baby girl." Sam said.

Sam set a slow and deep pace, driving Layla to begging when he would all but ignore her G-spot. Layla saw the smug look on his face and knew immediately what his game was. She decided to play a game of her own. She moved her legs off of Sam's body and scooted away, reaching under the bed.

"Layla, baby, whatcha doing?" Sam asked.

"Leah got me something and…ah ha!" Layla said, pulling a bag out.

Layla opened the bag and pulled out a pink, sparkly vibrator. Sam growled softly in warning, a sound Layla chose to ignore. Layla found the on button and, scooting farther back, switched it on and brought it between her thighs. Sam growled louder and grabbed Layla's wrist tightly.

"What do you think you're doing, baby girl?" Sam asked, his voice dark and silky.

"I know you're tired. I mean, your wolf takes a lot out of you, poor thing." Layla cooed.

"And what makes you think that?" Sam asked, his voice dangerously sweet.

"You're barely even moving, aside from that first thrust. I understand that you're just…lacking. It's okay. Leah gave me this vibrator and it can get the job done. Just lay down and rest. Maybe when I get back, I bet Carlisle would give you something to kind of…boost you up." Layla replied, smiling sweetly. "This is cold, though, since it's been under the bed. I apologize in advance if you hear Emmett's name."

Sam growled loudly and dangerously, the sound rattling the picture frames on the walls. Layla knew she was treading on the thinnest ice to ever exist, taunting her Alpha male wolf, but if she wasn't going to get to see him or be with him in nearly a year, she wanted to be owned. Hard. She wanted the muscle memory to last. Sam plucked the vibrator from her hand and, with Layla's eyes glued to every movement, crushed the vibrator in his hands before throwing it against the wall, shattering it. Sam grabbed Layla's legs and pushed back, holding them tightly to her chest and slammed his hips against hers, bottoming out inside of her. Layla nearly came from the action alone, but Sam didn't give her time. He set up a brutal pace.

"You're _mine_!" Sam growled. "You belong to _me!_ This pussy is _mine_ and the only thing allowed inside of it is _me_! No one will ever, _ever_ love your body, touch your body, fucking _own_ your body except for _me_. No goddamn piece of plastic could ever take the place of _my cock_ deep inside you, baby girl." Sam growled, puncturing every few words with a hard thrust.

Sam watched Layla's eyes roll back and smirked. If she wanted hard and rough…he'd oblige.

Happily.

…

To say Layla was sore the next morning was an understatement. It took her several tries to get up to go pee around 1 that morning. She hoped it would last. She padded through the house to get a bottle of water and picked her phone up, swing text messages from the boys. She smiled sadly and sent a mass text out, inviting any of them that wanted to come over and pile up in bed with her to come on. Layla decided she better dress as walked into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of panties and one of Sam's shirts. A knock sounded at the door and Layla went to unlock it, seeing Paul. He walked in and Layla pulled him into a hug immediately as he looked close to tears. He was taking it almost as hard as Sam. Jake, Leah, and Seth piled in next, each going to Layla and Paul. Within minutes, the entire pack was there. Layla spread several blankets and pillows in the living room floor so everyone could get comfortable. Layla laid down and was immediately surrounded. Paul pulled her to lay against his chest. Leah laid against Layla's chest, sticking her tongue out. Jake chuckled and laid his head on Layla's tummy. Seth and Embry laid just under them, Seth taking her lower tummy and Embry laying on her outer thigh. Quil moved and squeezed his way between her legs to lay against her other thigh, wrapping himself around it as best he could. Jared moved and was content to share Layla's pillow, burying his face against her neck and head. When Sam woke up an hour later, he frowned. Layla wasn't in bed with him which immediately panicked him. He walked into the kitchen and stopped. He saw into the living room and the sight made his heart clench. The pack was there, all surrounding Layla, laying on her, touching her in some way. Like pups to their mom. Sam took a bunch of photos, wanting to remember this forever. Sam brought his pillows and a blanket into the living room and picked a spot near her feet, facing the door. The least he could do was protect his Imprint and his pack while they slept. He watched as Seth tried to root Jake or of the way in his sleep. Layla ran her fingers over his face and tangled gently in his hair, calming him down instantly. Sam smiled even as his heart was breaking.

'Such spoiled pups. Want all of mom's attention.' Sam thought.

…

Nine came far too quickly for everyone. The pack was restless and upset, none of them wanting Layla to leave. She hugged each of them tightly, making them promise to look after Sam and not let him get as bad as he had gotten before. Besides Sam, her hardest goodbye in the pack was Paul. They held onto each other until Emmett Ann's the rest of the Cullen clan came up. Layla broke away from Paul and ran to Emmett. Emmett picked Layla up and held her tightly. He was so, so tempted to just run and never look back. He was very sure he could get away with it. Layla was pried from his grasp by Jasper and son she had hugged and said her goodbyes to everyone. Sam had held back from the crowd, but never took his eyes off of Layla. Layla made her way to Sam and she felt her chest tighten. Sam pulled Layla to him, pulling her so tightly to him. Layla pressed her face against his chest until he picked her up. She pressed her face to his, kissing him. It killed her to have to leave him. She tried wiping his eyes, but his grief matched her own and there was no stopping the flood.

"Layla, time to go." Charlie said. "Your train leaves soon."

Layla wanted to throw up.

…

The train ride itself took nearly 5 hours with all the stops. When she got off at the Seattle station, she saw the person she most dreaded seeing. Her mother was smoking like a freight train, not having changed any in looks whatsoever. Layla grabbed her bags and walked up to her mother.

Her mother headed for the clunky old car parked several feet away and got in.

"You sure put on the pounds down there, huh?" her mother said.

"That's what happens when you give someone more than just bread." Layla said, snorting.

Charlotte raised her hand and slapped Layla across the face.

"I'm your mother and I will not tolerate disrespect!" Charlotte screamed.

Layla didn't speak another word while her mother drove to the apartment. Her bedroom was nothing more than a hole in the wall with a rickety bed and dresser. Layla walked in and looked around, feeling hopeless.

"Better sleep now. I've got a friend coming by tomorrow and we have running to do." Charlotte said before shutting and locking the bedroom for behind her.

"Nothing ever changes." Layla said softly.

She felt a wave of nausea hit her and she ran to the small window, opening it to throw up. Missing Sam and her boys in the pack and her vampire family was making her sick. Layla left tree window open and pulled a blanket from her bag and laid it over the bare mattress. She shoved her bags in the closet before going to lay down. She pulled her phone from her pocket and turned the volume off before texting Sam.

 _LD: i made it._

 _SU: are you okay? God, i miss you so fucking much._

 _LD: i miss you more than i ever thought possible. I can't talk on the phone she'll hear. But… things never change. People never do either._

 _SU: we will figure something out. I promise. Keep ur phone hidden always and on mute. I love you so much baby girl._

 _LD: i love you, my big beautiful wolf._

 _SU: can i make this a group text? The pack misses you like crazy too._

 _LD: omg yes. I miss them too. All my rowdy lovely wolves._

 _LC: LAYLA OMG I MISS U_

 _SC: momma can i come kidnap u?_

 _JB: i miss her more its a scientific fact_

 _LD: i miss you all too_

 _PL: princess, if u just give me an address ill come get u we can run away_

 _LD: i wish!_

 _EC: has yr mother really changed to b better?_

 _LD: lol no. She told me i got fat while there and i said that you all fed me and that's what happens and I'm sporting her hand print lol_

 _JC: we can kill her._

 _SU: … u didn't tell me that_

 _LD: i love you Sammy don't get mad okay? Please? I need u and our house in 1 piece when i get back._

 _SC: aww she said our house._

 _LD: because it is._

 _LC: i mean we did dog pile on her last night. Literally. Btw yr boobs are super comfy._

 _SU: agreed 110%_

 _LD: LOL THANKS_

 _JC: how bad would Sam punch me if i tried calling dibs on that sleeping spot next?_

 _PL: i got this_

 _JC: dammit Paul! You punched my man boob so not cool! Layla, Paul hurt me!_

 _LD: Pauly, did u hurt my Jared?_

 _JC: :p_

 _PL: of course not, princess. ;)_

 _JB: I'm telling Kim!_

 _JC: :o_

 _EC: are u sure we cant kidnap u? They're so much nicer when you're around. Momma wolf keeps them in line lol_

 _SU: enough. Layla text me later b4 u go to bed. I love you baby girl._

 _SC: love u momma wolf!_

 _LC: 3 love u babe_

 _JC: :* love u momma_

 _QA: no i just got these! So we can officially call her momma wolf?_

 _JB: i love u the mostest_

 _EC: I'm calling her momma wolf. Love u momma wolf._

 _PL: i love you to the moon and back, princess._

 _JC: suck up ^^^_

 _JC: PAUL QUIT MY AMAZINGLY MUSCLED CHEST!_

 _QA: i love u so much momma wolf_

 _LD: i love u all. My boys. And my home girl Leah boo these boobs all 4 u babe. And my Sammy...i love you more than life._

Layla shot quick texts to the Cullens. Emmett replied first and was pissed. Alice had seen what happened in the car and told everyone. He promised they were working on a plan. Layla wiped her eyes. 10 months was going to drag by so slowly. She laid down and tried to settle her rolling stomach. She missed Sam so badly she felt like she was going to die. The only thing that kept get from it was knowing that in less than a year she would be with her Sam. Forever.

…

"Yeah, Mom. I know it's going to be a big change from the rez. But… yeah, it's for a girl. Yeah, her. I love her, Mom, and she needs someone to look after her while she's there. You won't even know I'm there. I'll buy my own food, yeah. I'm gonna tell Dad and get transferred to a online school. All I need is an address and a bed. Thanks, Mom. Be there in a day or two. Bye, Mom." Paul said, hanging up his cellphone.

Paul walked into the living room, seeing his dad. Eric looked up, looking both proud and sad.

"I heard. And I'm going to miss you, but you gotta do what you gotta do. Sam and Layla are lucky to have you." Eric said. "I'll go in the morning and get your school in order. I expect when you come back to do summer school and extra classes to catch back up."

Paul smiled and hugged his dad. He thought about how to tell the pack he wasn't going to be around for the better part of a year. He knew if he told them before, they'd get Sam to stop him, or Sam would insist on coming and the pack would go to hell in a handbasket without their Alpha. Paul decided to write it in a letter and be as shady and cryptic as possible. His princess needed someone and he was the only one who had the means to do so. He could deal with his mother for that long. For Layla. Paul walked into his bedroom and wrote a letter to the pack.

"I'm coming, princess." Paul whispered, sealing the letter and going to tape it to the refrigerator. He packed a couple of bags and took all of his savings and headed for his truck. Every month since he was 8, his mother had sent $100 in child support to his father for him and Eric put it into savings for him. Nearly $11,000 had accumulated since then. He started his truck and started on the long drive to Seattle.

"Hold tight, princess." Paul growled. "God, watch her for me. Heaven help anyone who hurts her."

...

 _i tried to post this last night but it kept giving me error messages ugh._

 _I hope u like!_

 _Make sure to vote in my poll on my profile loves!_

 _And leave so many comments bc comments are inspiration and life ok?_


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey, Eric. Paul hasn't shown up for his shift or for the last pack meeting. He in his room?" Leah asked after walking into the house.

"Paul left a few days ago. He said to whoever came looking first that there's a note on the fridge." Eric said.

"Wait, he left? Why?" Leah asked as she went into the kitchen.

"My guess is he's grieving over Layla so bad that everything and everyone here reminds him of her too much. So he left to escape it." Eric said. "I know that I'd do the same thing."

Leah read the letter and cursed under her breath. She ran out of the house and beat feet to find Jake and Sam. She showed the letter to Sam and Jake read over his shoulder.

"He's going to live with his mother." Sam growled.

"So he's just going to abandon the pack? Just like that?" Jake asked. "You don't see Sam abandoning us."

"Let him do whatever. He abandons us. We don't need him. Leah, you're my second. Fuck him." Sam growled coldly.

...

Seattle was way bigger than he remembered from 10 years ago. There were so many apartment buildings that it took him nearly 3 months to find Layla. He would go building by building, floor by floor, door by door, trying to scent Layla out without shifting into his wolf. He had searched slightly over 50 when he finally came across the one he picked up Layla's scent strongest in. Paul went floor by floor and found that Layla's scent was lingering the most on the 12th floor, the one furthest from the elevator and closest to the stairwell. He made a mental note and memorized everything he could before leaving the building. He didn't want to get caught lurking around and blow the progress he'd made. He walked outside, looking and counting. There was a fire escape on that side of the building and a small window. He wondered where in the apartment his princess was. He sighed and decided to stake the building out and wait to catch a glimpse of Layla. He ran to his truck and moved it right across the street from the building and ate while he waited. He was so close to her, he could feel it.

…

It took two weeks before Paul saw Layla alone. Usually her mother or a man was accompanying Layla and it took everything in him to not run out and grab her and run off. When he saw her walking down the street, he got out of his truck and ran through the alleys until he got ahead of her. Paul watched as waited until Layla walked by and he grabbed her, hand over her mouth, and pulled her behind a dumpster. Layla wanted to scream and fight but couldn't gather the strength to. She was starving and exhausted.

"Don't scream, princess. It's me. It's Paul." Paul whispered hurriedly.

Layla felt her heart race. She turned around in Paul's arms and held him tightly, refusing to let go.

"Pauly you came for me. You came. I thought everyone forgot about me." Layla whimpered.

Paul peppered her face with kisses, checking her over. He noticed bruises and scratches and rope burn. He shook with the effort to not shift and kill her mother. Paul wrapped his arms around Layla and held onto her, pressing his head against her neck and chest.

He frowned.

Deeply.

He moved Layla to standing and pressed his head against her stomach, listening. He heard it, faint but present.

"You didn't tell us you were pregnant." Paul whined softly.

"I what?" Layla said, pausing. "I was on the shot. Leah took me in November."

"They last 3 months and even then some don't last but 2. It depends on how your body metabolizes it." Paul said. "Leah and Jake researched birth control and what one knows all know."

"You mean I'm… I'm…" Layla whispered. "Don't tell Sam. Oh God, don't tell any of them. Swear it."

"Why not? Sam has the right to know. It's his child in there." Paul frowned.

"If Sam knows, he'll come up here with his wolf out. My mother will have him thrown in prison and everyone associated with him, including you, where he's 19. She'll do it to hurt me and then she'll kill me or take the baby and kill it. No. No way. Swear you won't tell them. What one knows they all know? Swear to me." Layla whimpered.

Paul heard the note of terror in her voice and saw how instinctively her hands went to her stomach. He pulled Layla back to him and nodded.

"I swear, princess. I also swear I'm going to get you out of here before the baby comes out." Paul said. "I'll figure something out."

Paul reluctantly let Layla go so her mother wouldn't get suspicious. Paul watched as she left and his wolf was screaming to get her, protect her, take her away. He waited and went back to his truck, picking up his cellphone. He couldn't break his swear to Layla and tell the pack. But she never mentioned a word about telling vampires.

…

Layla was laying on the mattress, gently rubbing her tummy. She had noticed it was a little harder than normal, but didn't think much of it at the time. She thought back to when the last few times she and Sam were intimate. If she went by that time frame, she was roughly four months along. She wished she could tell someone, but she dared not to. If her mother found out… Layla whimpered softly. She would either sell her baby or kill it outright. Layla vowed her mother would never get her hands on her baby. She would give her baby to Paul to take back to Sam if need be. She would give her life to make sure her baby was safe and cared for and loved. She nodded off, dreaming of Sam and her baby.

Paul was on the phone, talking to Emmett. Emmett put it on speaker and called for his family to listen.

"I found Layla in Seattle. She made me swear not to tell the pack… but you all aren't the pack. And you can't alert them. Neither can Bella. She's pregnant. I heard the heartbeat. Faint but there. We need to get her out of there. Her mother will kill her and the baby both." Paul whimpered.

Rosalie hissed.

"Maybe we can kidnap her?" Emmett asked. "Slaughter that beast masquerading as her mother."

"There's a man that stays often. Two deaths without getting caught would be hard." Paul growled.

"It… it's the judge. The man. It's the judge!" Alice cried out, holding her head.

"That cuts out all the pack and most of us taking her." Carlisle said sadly. "We all stormed the court. Well…most of us."

"Jasper didn't. The scent made him uncomfortable." Emmett said.

"I've got an idea." Rosalie said, smirking. "Jasper and I will see you in 48 hours, mutt."

Rosalie grabbed the phone and hung up.

"Emmett, go and pack my most expensive dress and shoes. Alice, run to the wig shop in Port Angeles. My dearest twin and I are going on a trip. Edward, can you and Carlisle teach Jasper a crash course in drugs and costs and all that? I've got a couple of things to do before our trip." Rosalie said before walking off.

"Remind me to never piss her off. She's brilliant." Edward said before looking at Jasper.

…

The only thing that kept Sam sane was his pack and all the photos and videos of his Layla they made him look at daily.

"It's been so long since she's texted me." Sam said quietly. "What…what if she's…"

"She's alive, Sam. We can all feel it. You would instantly know if she was…not alive. Maybe she lost the phone or something." Leah said.

"We all know she'd never leave you. She's so disgustingly in love with your grumpy butt. I bet the second she turns 18, she will break the door down and be all over you like white on rice." Jared said.

"Definitely. I can see it now. Sam will be completely unavailable for, like, a straight month and when he resurfaces, he'll be like 30 pounds lighter from all the uh… vigorous activities and dehydrating." Jake said, grinning.

"And Layla would be 30 pounds heavier." Leah added, smiling.

Sam smiled softly at the banter of his pack.

"Better start chowing down, Sam. You know how she swoons over all your muscle." Leah said. "I remember that's all she talked about one day. How absolutely packed with it you were and how she couldn't wait to get you in bed."

"Yeah?" Sam said, perking up.

"Oh yeah. When you and Jake were helping mom fix the side of the house. That was all she talked about. She was obsessed with the way your pants were slung so low on your hips and she whined about wanting to follow your happy trail." Leah added, seeing Sam look more alive than he had. "Then about your arms and how broad and thick they were with muscle. She was obsessed."

"Who wants pizza?" Sam asked. "Leah, tell me more. Someone else go get food."

…

 _4 Weeks Later_

It had taken a month to get into Charlotte's circle. So many buys and favors and meetings had to be done so they could get close enough. Paul had stuck right with them, keeping check on Layla. Carlisle had instructed him on what vitamins to buy Layla and made sure she had food on her windowsill multiple times a day. When she could get out of the apartment, she made a beeline for their secret meeting spot. The nausea and despair lessened so much with just his touch and his scent. Her bump had grown with all the extra food and the attention from Paul.

"The baby is so active when you're here." Layla said softly.

Paul's hand slipped under her shirt to rest against the skin of her tummy. He smiled when she moved his hand to where she could feel the flutters, keeping her hand atop his. It was moments like these that Paul could pretend that Layla was _his_ Imprint and that it was _his_ baby she carried and adored so.

"Don't be surprised that, when we get home, Sam doesn't let you do anything other than breathe. It's hard enough for me to let you go and do anything. Sam will be impossible." Paul chuckled. "His ear will be glued to your tummy. And his hands."

"At this point, I'd be okay with that. If it meant being back in his arms, I'd do anything. But can I ask you something?" Layla asked.

"Anything, princess." Paul said.

"If the baby comes before I turn 18…" Layla whimpered. "Promise me once I have the baby that you'll take him or her directly to Sam. Add if he… rejects… that you'll take care of them."

"If you have the baby, you're coming with us. I don't care if they throw me in prison. You and the baby won't be separated as long as I have breath in my body." Paul growled.

Layla checked her watch and nuzzled deeply against Paul for a few moments. She moved and looked up at Paul, pushing herself up to his lips and kissing him sweetly. Paul returned the kiss softly before pulling back, knowing Layla had to leave. He watched as she left, rubbing his chest.

...

"Remember, Jazzy. We will all be down here and we will intervene if we need to, okay? Be the biggest d-bag you can be." Alice said.

"Don't be afraid to call Layla bad things. It'll make it more real. And remember, you're the Major. That's your name. And remember to call Rose 'Kitten'. You have to be suave and fancy but cold and calculated." Emmett said.

Jasper nodded and looked at himself in the mirror, letting himself slip into his old persona as he and Rosalie stepped into the night air. They took the rickety elevator to the 12th floor and to the last apartment. Rosalie took the lead and knocked.

"What do you want?" a woman grumbled as she cracked the door.

Rosalie made sure to flash her jewellery as she spoke.

"We were told to visit by Demetri." Rosalie said coolly. "That you'd be more than glad you help us."

"Us?" the woman asked.

"The Major and I." Rosalie said, moving to reveal Jasper.

The door shut before opening again and Rosalie and Jasper walked in. The place was a hovel. Definitely not for for Layla or a child. Rosalie stood beside of Jasper.

"What can I help you with?" Charlotte asked.

"The Major is looking for a new plaything." Rosalie said. "Demetri told us you had a virgin.

The Major likes that…if she really is one." Rosalie said.

"What makes you think she's for sale?" Charlotte snapped.

Rosalie wanted to hiss but Jasper held his hand up to silence her, using his gift to manipulate emotions.

"Because I'm looking. That's why I know she is for sale." Jasper said with a smirk. "You're a smart woman. You know I can offer you more than you've ever dreamed of."

Charlotte smiled, revealing rotten teeth.

"Now you're speaking my language." Charlotte said.

"Kitten, fetch this generous woman a bauble for her understanding while she presents my new plaything." Jasper said.

Charlotte made her way to Layla's bedroom and unlocked it, going in.

"Get up, trash! You might finally be of some use! Get in there and behave." Charlotte hissed, smacking Layla.

Layla whimpered and was dragged into the living room. Rosalie gave Layla a look before she handed Charlotte a small baggie.

"Uncut. Pure heroin. For your trouble, of course." Jasper said.

"Kneel before the Major, slut." Rosalie hissed before forcing Layla to her knees.

Rosalie whispered her apology before standing back up. Layla kept her head bowed. She was confused but trusted that Rosalie and Jasper had a plan. Jasper walked around Layla. He could heart the second heartbeat, too.

"Kitten, check the status of her purity. I don't wish to soil my fingers with potentially unclean filth." Jasper said.

Rosalie jerked Layla into the kitchen under the guise of checking for her barrier. Because there was only a half wall, Rosalie couldn't talk to her. She pulled her out a moment later, licking her fingers.

"Tight and intact, Major. You'll have fun breaking this one." Rosalie said.

Jasper smiled evil at Charlotte. He pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket.

"Will you take five thousand? And, of course, a pound more?" Jasper asked.

"Sold!" Charlotte cried out.

"I want her indefinitely. I want you to sign and present in a court that she is to be my legal wife as she's obviously underage." Jasper said.

"I know just the judge. Leave your number and I will contact you tomorrow with a time to be at the courthouse." Charlotte said. "She stays here until then."

Jasper sighed as if this was exasperating and boring.

"Fine. I expect her to be in the same condition as present. No visible marks and clean clothing. Kitten, give my new whore the bag of what she is to wear tomorrow." Jasper said.

Rosalie held out a garment bag that she had laid in the hallway out to Layla. Inside was a loose dress and jacket as well as food. Charlotte took Jasper's number and shut the door behind them before locking Layla in her bedroom. Layla opened the bag and hung up the clothes and saw a note and a bunch of food in baggies. Layla read it as she began devouring everything in the bag.

' _I bet you're wondering what's going on. If all goes to plan, tomorrow or soon you'll be out of there. You just have to be married to Jasper legally. I know you'd rather marry me, but no one has seen Jasper. So close to being my Mrs. Anyway, Rose says you'd be her Mrs. since you like her "way better". Sad. We all know who you like best. You're my fan club, remember? Eat everything in here okay? Feed my new little niece or nephew. I'll see you soon, sweetheart. Love, Emmett.'_

Layla wiped her eyes and ripped the letter up into tiny pieces. She all but inhaled everything Emmett had sent. She rubbed her tummy, feeling a flutter. Her tummy had grown quite a bit in the five weeks since Paul had found her. It felt like a grasshopper was darting across her tummy, especially when Paul was touching her skin. She closed her eyes, hands holding her tummy. She slept peacefully for the first time in months.

...

 _Lots of time jumps in this chapter. Hope that don't piss y'all off too badly._

 _Only 1-2 chapters more. One of those chapters miiiiight be an epilogue._

 _Y'all haven't voted in the poll on my profile. So I'm gonna need y'all to tell me in a comment..._

 _Do you all want a Seth story, Leah (female imprint) story, Leah (male imprint) story, or should I do someone like Jared (non-Kim imprint) story, Quil (non-Claire imprint) story, or what? What do you all want to see? I have many plot lines I can use but unless I know what y'all want..._

 _I'll be forced to pick and who knows who I'll pick...muwahahahahaha!_

 _Comment! Because two chapters two days in a row okay? Commentttttttt._

 _xoxoxoxo_


	27. Chapter 27

_The Next Day_

Layla had been woken up very early the next morning and locked in the bathroom with instructions screamed at her to wash her entire body three times, as well as her hair. Makeup was lying on the vanity, along with a hairbrush and hair dryer. Layla whimpered while her mother forced her in, but was eager to do so once she was locked in. She took care in washing her tummy, feeling the flutter get a little stronger.

'Baby must know we get to see Daddy soon…' Layla thought.

Layla washed her hair twice and her body once more, taking full advantage of the small luxury. She got out and wrapped towel around herself as she dried off. She did very simple makeup, trying to cover the lingering green of the bruises. She dried her hair and went to put on her bra and panties, having to roll the panties down and loosen the bra. She slid on the thankfully loose dress before slipping the matching jacket on. She knocked on the door to let her mother know she was ready. Her mother jerked her out.

"Do not do anything to embarrass me or to wreck this deal or I will kill you where you stand, brat. You will show the Major nothing but respect and obedience." Charlotte ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Layla whimpered, looking down.

"Harold will be signing off on this marriage and I'll sign the papers since you're underage. I hope he breaks you." Charlotte snapped.

Layla didn't reply. Charlotte sneered and grabbed Layla, and her bag of clothes, and together they headed to the courthouse.

Jasper stood still while Rosalie and Alice put the finishing touches on his outfit. He would be signing the marriage certificate with his original name of Whitlock so the judge would not recognize the name and also not pull up any marriage records between himself and Alice.

"You're going to do amazing, Jazz. Just hold your breath. Focus on the baby's heartbeat and how your saving two lives, yeah?" Alice said. "Go get Emmett's girl before he has a hissy fit and murders half a dozen people."

"Once we leave the Seattle limits, you all pull over and Layla rides with me." Paul said.

"There's no room in your truck for Carlisle to do a checkup on Layla." Rosalie said.

"That's why we rented the van. We can fold the seats in and Carlisle can do a check on Layla and the baby on the way back to Forks. He's got a portable ultrasound machine and everything, including an I.V." Alice explained.

"Then I'm riding with her. Since Jasper is iffy with blood, he can take my truck. But once we hit Forks, she is getting in the truck with me and I'm taking her straight to the rez. She and the baby need Sam." Paul growled.

"Fine. But only if the checkup is good. If she needs to go to the hospital, she goes. Sam can meet her there." Alice said.

Paul nodded and rubbed his face. He was exhausted. Rosalie watched him with curiosity.

"Why are you doing all this for her if she isn't even your Imprint person? Why isn't Sam here?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I love her. I don't know how to explain it. She...I can't describe the feeling. It's almost as strong as an Imprint feeling. I couldn't leave her in Seattle all alone with that bitch. It took me 3 months to find her because I went building by building, floor to floor, door to door to scent her out because I knew she needed someone and that I was the only one with the balls to do something. I didn't care if it landed me in prison. I just needed her to…" Paul said, sighing. "Even if she isn't my Imprint doesn't mean I don't love her."

Rosalie listened and nodded.

"Sam better be kissing your ass after this. And mine. And Jasper's." Rosalie said.

…

"By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, and in the written permission of the minor's legal guardian, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." the judge announced.

Layla did her part in looking terrified, but went through the motions. Jasper cupped her face in his hands, obscuring their mouths as he kissed the very corner of her mouth. Layla wanted to giggle at how Jasper was trying to maintain the image of the Major and still be his regular self. He pulled back and pulled Layla to the table so he, Layla, Rosalie, and Charlie could sign the marriage certificate before giving it to the judge to make legal and binding.

"Use your full name, maiden and married name." the assistant instructed Layla.

Each person signed, as well as the judge and it was filed and official, and a copy given to Jasper.

"Kitten, take her to the car and make sure she is buckled in. Give her a run down of what to expect on our...honeymoon." Jasper said, smirking.

Rosalie ushered Layla roughly out of the room while Jasper handed a small beaded purse to Charlotte containing a stolen rival cartel's product. He winked before leaving, knowing that if she tried to sell it, she'd be caught and killed, along with the judge. Jasper joined Layla and Rosalie at the elevator and they rode down in silence. Jasper helped Layla into the back of the van where Carlisle and Paul were sat, waiting. Alice and Jasper went to Paul's truck while Rosalie drove the van. Paul shut the van door and caught Layla as she launched herself at him.

"Pauly…" Layla whimpered.

"You're safe, princess. You're ours again and you're not going back. Ever." Paul said. "Carlisle needs to check you and the baby out, okay?"

Layla nodded and Carlisle moved her to the position so he could check everything. Paul stayed by her upper body and kept his hands on her, not wanting to let her go. Carlisle made quick work of checking Layla.

"Hold your breath, Rose. I'm giing to give her an I.V. with nutrients as a precaution as she's slightly dehydrated. I can't guarantee there won't be a drop spilled." Carlisle instructed.

Rosalie covered her face with a thick scarf and held her breath. Carlisle managed to insert the needle on the first try. Layla winced and Paul growled at Carlisle out of instinct.

"Its okay now." Carlisle said. "I'll wait until we are at the entrance to the rez before doing a glucose test. How about we get a peek at the little wolf cub you're making?"

Layla grabbed Paul's hand and looked excitedly up at him before nodding to Carlisle.

"Can you record it so we can show Sam ands the pack?" Paul asked.

"I think I can manage that and some pictures. Do you want to know the gender?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes!" Layla said happily. "Although, I've dreamt that the baby is a girl."

"That's what I think, too." Paul said, grinning.

Carlisle switched the machine on and covered Layla's belly with lubricant before pressing the wand against the skin. He roamed around before centering, snapping pictures. He amplified the heartbeat so everyone could hear.

"Heart and lungs developing nicely. Strong heartbeat. The thing I'm concerned with is… the sac and surrounding womb look weak. I want you to get rehydrated and come back and see me in a week for another check. If it's not improving, and if bed rest doesn't help, you might end up delivering prematurely." Carlisle said. "With an active shifter being the father and us being around, I'm worried that things could go sour unless your womb is strengthened."

Layla whimpered, looking up at Paul.

"I'll make sure Sam knows. I'll ask Sue and Old Quil if they know of any Quileute remedies for this." Paul said.

Carlisle nodded. He moved the wand around and smiled.

"Mother's intuition is right once again. You'll got a girl in here, Layla." Carlisle said, smiling. "Also, you're about five and a half months along, going by the size and development. That would put you due around maybe end of November to first half of December. Maybe a birthday baby."

Layla wiped her eyes, overcome with exactly how real everything was becoming. Five of the hardest months she had ever had to endure and she did it. And she was never in it alone. She had her baby. And Paul…she owed her life and the life of her daughter to Paul. Before Carlisle could wipe the lubrication from her stomach, Layla was up and her arms wrapped tightly around Paul.

"You saved us." Layla said between snuffles.

Paul held on tightly, burying his face against Layla's hair.

"You're both my world. How could I not save my princesses? I told you that I would always protect you. And now there's gonna be another little Layla I can spoil from the beginning." Paul said.

"Rosalie, will you stop at a restaurant? I want Layla to eat and put on more weight and I'm sure Paul is hungry too." Carlisle said.

Rosalie stopped at the first Italian food restaurant she saw and went overboard in ordering. Layla leaned against Paul's chest as they ate. Layla nodded off and Paul held her until they got to Forks. He woke her up and they headed to his truck with the leftover food. Layla hugged everyone tightly until she got to Jasper.

"Hi, husband!" she giggled.

"You know Emmett is full on diva pouting that it wasn't him you got to marry, right?" Jasper said, smiling. "Come over in a few days and demand to see your husband and see his reaction."

"Consider it your birthday gift." Layla said.

Layla hugged Jasper tightly, telling him how thankful she was for all of them. Jasper rubbed her tiny bump and smiled before leaving.

"Can we tell Emmett the baby is to be named Jasper Jr?" Alice asked, giggling.

"Don't make him depressed." Layla teased.

They said their goodbyes as they got into Paul's truck. Layla laid against Paul's chest as he leisurely drove the few minutes to Sam's house.

"She's fluttering around. I think she feels my nerves." Layla said softly.

"Why are you nervous?" Paul frowned.

"I'm five or so months along with his baby. Surprise Sammy, I'm back and more than halfway through a pregnancy with a daughter you knew nothing about and, hey, I'm also legally married to Jasper!" Layla whined, rubbing her tummy.

"If he gets upset for whatever reason, you're coming to my house or I'll take us to the Cullens. Although, I think he'll be more surprised and happy that you're back and you're both healthy. If he gets mad at anyone, it'll be me. I did kind of abandon the pack and my duties without telling them where I went out what my plans were." Paul said.

"No one is ever allowed to get mad at you. Ever. You're my Pauly." Layla said.

Paul pulled into the yard at Sam's house and parked. Within seconds, they were surrounded. The pack followed him from the entrance and were surrounding his truck, barking and growling.

"I think they know you're back." Layla muttered.

Paul got out of the truck and was pushed against it by Jake's wolf, growling dangerously. Layla felt a wave of hormonal emotion overtake her as she got out of the passenger side. She stomped over and pushed as hard as she could against Jake's wolf, surprising him and sending him sideways. Leah growled, it being dark and her scenting vampire heavily.

"Don't you growl at me, Leah Clearwater, or I'll have your hide on the wall." Layla snapped. "And Jake? Touch Paul again and I swear I'll rip your dick off and shove it down your throat."

Seth excitedly shifted as he ran for Sam's door, bursting in.

"SAM!" Seth shouted, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his waist.

Sam, followed by Sue, Old Quil, and Billy, ran outside to the front of the house. Sam growled when he saw Paul, not noticing it was Layla with him. Layla turned and saw Sam and her heart beat double time. She felt their daughter fluttering excitedly. Leah nosed her stomach and whined, hearing the heartbeat.

"Sam!" Layla cried out, making her way through the sea of shifters.

Sam felt his heart stutter hard in his chest. He jumped off the porch and met Layla halfway, picking her up and holding her as tightly to his chest as he could. Layla was crying again, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands cradling his face. He wasted no time in kissing her desperately.

"H-How…?" Sam growled in between kisses.

"Paul came to Seattle to rescue us." Layla said. "He and Jasper and Rosalie."

Jake and Leah both jumped up on Sam and Layla, nodding at her tummy and whining.

"Us?" Sam whispered, noticing how Leah and Jake were behaving.

"Your daughter and I…" Layla said nervously. "Carlisle estimates I'm about 5 to 5 ½ months along…" Layla said.

Sam looked at Layla and over to Paul and back to Layla. He smiled so wide it hurt his face.

"WOOO-HOOO!" Sam shouted, spinning around with Layla.

The wolves howled along, barking and yipping excitedly. Sam froze and carefully set Layla down, falling to his knees. He pulled the bottom of the dress up and pressed his ear to her tummy and listened, tears falling when he heard the heartbeat. He pressed a flurry of kisses to the skin there.

"She's fluttering like crazy in there. I think she knows her Daddy is here." Layla said.

Sam looked up and smiled again, standing and kissing Layla deeply. He pulled back and pulled Paul into the circle.

"I owe you my life, brother. I apologise for naming you a traitor and a coward for leaving. You've sacrificed so much to protect and rescue my Imprint and my… my daughter…" Sam said, his voice breaking.

"Anything to protect my princesses, brother." Paul said. "But we do need to talk about her pregnancy. But inside, though. Layla needs to get in the bed."

Sam picked Layla up and headed inside. Paul grabbed the leftovers and followed him. Sue grabbed spare clothes for the pack and laid them out before escorting old Quil and Billy inside. She called Charlie and had him on speakerphone. Sam grabbed a long shirt and helped Layla change in the bathroom. His heart swelled when he saw Layla nude, noticing the gentle swell of her stomach. He kissed her bump before kissing her deeply. He pulled his shirt over her head and picked her up, taking her back into the bedroom and settling down in bed beside her. One by one, the pack came and got into the bed with Layla. Paul took his rightful spot beside of Layla and kissed her forehead, handing her a bottle of Gatorade and a plate of reheated leftovers.

"Carlisle said eat." Paul said. "And get hydrated."

Layla giggled and ate. Seth ran in and crawled on the bed, grabbing Layla's shirt. Paul and Sam both grabbed his hand with a growl.

"But that's our baby too…" Seth whined. "I wanna hear her and feel her be a wriggle worm, too."

"Let him go. You know Seth would never hurt me." Layla said.

Sam adjusted the blanket so it wasn't obvious she wasn't wearing panties. Layla tucked her shirt under her boobs. Seth eagerly pressed his ear against her tummy and Layla smiled as she ate.

"I'm your uncle Seth and I already know I'm gonna be your favorite. You're already so loved here." Seth said to her tummy.

Leah and Jake walked in next, each moving Seth to the side so they could listen. Layla smiled as Embry, Quil, and Jared each came in and clamored for a spot. Sue pushed Billy's chair into the room and grabbed a chair for Old Quil before taking her spot on the bed.

"Layla, baby, are you okay? What happened?" Charlie asked.

"The judge had a thing going on with my mother. I was a drug runner again. She found my phone and broke it after a week. She uh…yeah, that one hurt. Paul found me after 3 months. He was the one who told me he heard a heartbeat. Paul made sure I had food and prenatal vitamins. And Paul got together with Jasper and Rosalie Hale to get me legally away from her. I, uh… I'm legally married. To Jasper. The judge would have recognized Paul and Emmett. Jasper gave her money and drugs and basically bought me from her. It's legal." Layla said, skipping over the worst of things.

Sam tightened his hold on Layla, noticing the small silver ring on her finger. He pulled her hand up and looked closely, chuckling.

"Her ring says 'Property of the Quileute Alpha Wolf'." Sam said.

Layla giggled.

"Carlisle did a check up on Layla on the way back home. Everything looks good for the most part… but her womb and the sac the baby is in is weak… that he'll give her a week before rechecking and if it doesn't improve… the baby could come very prematurely. Sue, do you all know of anything that could help?" Paul asked.

Old Quil laughed, making everyone look at him.

"Grandpa?" Quil said, raising an eyebrow.

"This happened to my mother when she got pregnant with my sister. My father was a shifter and happened to be away on patrol a lot as there wasn't a lot of shifters around yet. The medicine man told her the only way to fix it…and it worked, apparently. My older sisters and I spent a lot of time at the beach for a few months." Old Quil chuckled.

Sue and Billy were laughing with Old Quil. Everyone else looked bewildered. Sue put the phone on mute as she tried to think of a delicate way to phrase it. She sighed and whispered it to Leah who would put it bluntly. Leah snorted with laughter.

"Basically, what these oldsters are hinting at is that you and Layla need to have a lot of sex. A lot. Like, your jizz is what'll make her womb stronger and it'll make the baby house stronger and probably make the baby grow, where Sam's an active shifter. Layla needs to get laid." Leah said, laughing.

"You all have 3 minutes to get out before you see what's meant for Sam's eyes only." Layla said nonchalantly.

Sam growled deep in his chest.

"Actually, they only have 30 seconds." Sam said, his voice gravelly.

The room was cleared in record time.

…

Layla had gone to visit her uncle Charlie several days later, with both Sam and Paul fussing over her, barely letting her lift a finger to do anything. Charlie laughed at how overprotective and fussy they were being.

"I can go to the bathroom on my own, you know? Have been since I was 2." Layla sighed.

"Just in case. Humor me?" Sam asked, pouting.

Layla whined before acquiescing. Sam smiled before picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom. Layla used the bathroom and washed her hands before making a mad dash for the living room. Sam growled and Paul appeared in front of her and gently grabbed her and picked her up. Layla let out a sound of exasperation.

"How did you…?" Layla asked.

"Because, princess, I know you." Paul said, grinning.

Sam smirked at Layla's eventual slouch, letting herself be carted off. Once they left Charlie's, Layla wanted to go see her Emmett and her Jasper.

"I mean, my beloved husband." Layla giggled.

"Should be my ring on your finger." Sam muttered, clearly jealous. "Or Paul's at the very least!"

Layla smiled when she saw Paul's reaction to Sam's words.

"I dunno. Layla Whitlock sounds waaaay more fancy and classy than Layla _Uley_." Layla teased. "Although...Layla Lahote isn't bad. But man...Layla Cullen…or Emmett's real last name...Layla McCarty!"

Sam and Paul both growled and it sent a shiver of excitement through Layla, making the baby flutter. Layla put her hand on her tummy and rubbed.

"You heard Daddy and Pauly growl, huh?" Layla cooed. "You've both got her all excited and flipping around like mad."

Sam's and Paul's hands came from both sides of the truck, each resting on her tummy.

"I can feel it!" Sam said excitedly.

Layla grabbed Paul's hand and pressed it against her tummy and Paul's face lit up in a bright smile. Paul pulled up in the Cullens driveway and Emmett was the first one bounding down the steps. Paul and Sam both instinctively caged themselves around Layla, ready to protect.

"It's okay. It's just Emmett. Move, I wanna hug him." Layla said.

Paul and Sam slowly moved and got out of the truck. Emmett picked Layla up in a hug, his hand going for her tummy. Sam's instinct won out as he grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled back. Layla slid out of Emmett's grasp and walked over to Sam who was shaking and breathing hard. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, feeling his tremors calming.

"He just wants to feel her move around, yeah? Emmett's safe. They're all safe. They saved me and your daughter, yeah? Besides… Emmett deserves to officially meet his goddaughter…" Layla said.

Sam whined softly and Layla kissed him again. She went over to Paul and pulled his shaking form into a hug, pressing a chaste kids against his lips and pulling back. Paul's hands gently encased her baby bump before dropping. Layla walked over to Emmett and pulled her shirt up enough to show off her growing bump. Emmet knelt and slowly brought his hands up and touched her skin.

"Her heart is so strong." Emmett said, smiling. "And godfather?"

"I wanted to officially ask you and Rosalie but I guess it's not a secret anymore. Sam picked Leah and Jake for his choice. I picked you and Rosalie…if you want to. If not, it's okay." Layla said.

"Hell yes!" Emmett said excitedly.

Layla visited with the vampires, even asking for her dearest husband which made Emmett hiss and Sam and Paul growl in annoyance. Carlisle snagged Layla for a quick follow up with the ultrasound.

"I don't know what you did this past week, but your womb is much, much stronger. Its thickening up like it should and the amniotic fluid is going to a normal level. The fluid is what gives her room to grow. You'll feel her more intensely the higher volume you gain. So whatever you're doing, keep doing it. She's progressing very nicely." Carlisle said.

By the time the trio made it back to the rez, Layla had fallen asleep. Sam carried her inside to the bedroom. Paul carried the gifts that the Cullens had given Layla and the baby inside, watching how delicately Sam cuddled up against Layla. He was heading for the door when Sam called for him.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Back home, I guess." Paul said on a sigh.

"I know Layla loves it when you spend time with her. I mean… hell, just get in the damn bed with us." Sam said.

Paul kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off before crawling in behind Layla. Layla nuzzled against Sam's chest, whining in her sleep until Paul became the big spoon. She settled down almost instantly.

"Thank you." Paul whispered.

"Go to sleep." Sam whispered back, smiling softly.

..

 _y'all are lucky 3 days in a row! Just one more chapter before this story comes to an end. So i have a very important Weston i need all my readers to answer (in a comment)_

 _***DO YOU WANT PAUL TO IMPRINT ON THE BABY GIRL OR HAVE A DELAYED IMPRINT SHARED WITH SAM?***_

 _I need to know before i type the next chapter._

 _Comment and answer please!_


	28. Chapter 28 (the end)

_December 10_

Layla waddled into the kitchen at 5 A.M., feeling starved. She opened the fridge door and grabbed a few things before sliding down into the floor, leaning against the closed door and eating. It was easier for her to reach up and get what she wanted than it was to keep getting back up from the table every time she needed something. Currently she was eating leftover fried chicken and chocolate topping, the combination tasting heavenly.

"Baby girl? You good?" Sam asked, half asleep as he made his way over to her.

"Your daughter has your appetite." Layla said, resting the chocolate sauce on her big bump.

Sam chuckled and moved to sit beside of Layla in the floor, grabbing the watermelon that Emmett had ran down to southern California to get for Layla and grabbing two spoons. Layla joined him and they ate in relative silence.

"I don't think she's ever going to come out." Layla said a few minutes later.

"I don't blame her. I love being inside you." Sam said, smirking.

"Watch it, Uley. My hormones are still raging and I could ride you through the floor." Layla said, giving Sam a look.

"Carlisle said sex can trigger labor sometimes." Sam said.

"You already fucked one into her, brother, you gonna fuck one out of her, too?" Paul asked from the doorway, chuckling.

Layla moaned at the thought and then whimpered.

"Sam won't get rough with me anymore." Layla whined.

"Being so mean to my princess." Paul cooed, going over and sitting beside Layla and scooting her over to him. "If you were my Imprint, you couldn't keep me out of you. Hard, gentle, slow, fast…"

Layla whined louder and glared at Sam.

"Traitor." Sam teased.

"I mean if you don't have the balls to, let me have one round with her. I bet I could send her into labor." Paul growled, knowing Sam was easy to manipulate when it came to pleasing Layla.

Layla smiled wickedly, knowing what game Paul was pulling. Sam growled deep in his chest, the kind of growl that sent a shiver of excitement through Layla. Sam stood and picked Layla up.

"Out." Sam growled.

Paul winked at Layla as he left. Sam didn't wait until he made it to the bedroom. He pulled Layla's dress off in shreds, giving her no notice as she was bent over the kitchen counter. Sam thrust in roughly to the hilt, growling when he felt Layla's muscles clenching around him. Sam set up a punishing pace, hands holding onto her baby bump as he fucked her without abandon. He felt Layla come once, twice without being able to control herself. She met Sam's thrusts eagerly. Sam growled I her ear that he was going to fill her up and she better not let one fucking drop spill just before he bit down in her shoulder. Layla came a third and final time, bringing Sam with her. Sam's legs were shaking and he all but collapsed against Layla's back. Layla whimpered in protest when Sam pulled out. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"I feel so much more relaxed." Layla sighed, stretching against the sheets.

Sam fell to her side, looking up at her look of smug satisfaction.

"I was terrified of hurting you and our daughter, baby girl." Sam said.

"She's never coming out. She's got it made." Layla giggled.

Sam kissed Layla softly, pulling her as close as her bump would let him. He rubbed her tummy, scooting down and talking softly to his daughter.

"She's giving me such a backache." Layla sighed.

In a flash, Sam was behind Layla, rubbing his warm hands up and down her back. He let his bonding scent fill the room and could see Layla relaxing. Layla nodded off to Sam's scent and his touch.

…

Layla woke up around noon to a sharp pain that radiated all around her back and lower stomach. She gasped ave felt her stomach tighten as the pain intensified before slowly easing off.

"Sammy?" Layla called out, struggling but sitting up.

When Sam didn't reply, Layla pulled one of his shirts on and padded into the kitchen. She made it to the table near the front door before pain sent her to her knees.

"SAM!" Layla shouted, holding onto her tummy.

The sharp pain finally subsided and Layla managed to pull herself up. She picked the phone up and dialed Sam, but heard his phone a few feet away. She grunted as another pain came on suddenly. She dialed Paul and cried out in pain as she hit send.

"Princess?" Paul answered.

Paul frowned when he heard Layla cry out in pain.

"LAYLA! Shit! I'm coming!" Paul shouted.

Paul shifted into his wolf as he hit his front door, using the wolf mental link to tell whoever was patrolling to find Sam immediately and find Sue as well and tell them both he thinks Layla is in labor. Paul shifted back as he came up the front steps to Sam's, not caring he was nude. He found Layla bent over a chair, water trickling down into the floor.

"She's coming! She's coming and Sam's not here!" Layla cried out.

Paul rushed to Layla and picked her up, going to the basement where they had a small pool set up with warm water. Paul pulled Layla's shirt off and climbed into the water with her.

"I told the ones on patrol to find Sam and Sue. I'm here, princess. We've done the classes and we can do this. Your body knows what to do. Breathe slow and deep with me." Paul said softly. "Let me hold you up. Just focus on my voice and lay your head on my shoulder. I've got you."

Layla held onto Paul, feeling him massaging her lower back, going to squeezing her hips when a contraction would hit, keeping up a low, deep, soothing voice. Paul heard a door slam open and heard Sam all but flying down the steps to the basement. He looked frantic.

"They're coming pretty close together. Maybe a few minutes at most." Paul said softly. "Is Sue coming?"

"She's grabbing her bag." Sam said, stripping and climbing into the small pool.

Paul reluctantly handed her over to Sam. Layla grabbed onto Paul's hand and whimpered.

"Don't leave us?" Layla whispered just as another contraction hit.

Paul nodded, his heart clenching; even when she was desperate for Sam's presence, she still begged for him. Paul rubbed her back and squeezed her hips and helped Sam get her through it. Sue came down ten minutes later.

"How's the contractions?" Sue asked.

"Less than 2 minutes apart." Sam said.

"Bring her out and let me check how much she's dilated." Sue instructed.

Paul got or first and wrapped a towel around his waist. Sam handed Layla to Paul before getting out and doing the same. Paul brought Layla to the air mattress and Sam help her prop in a reclined position. Paul kept one hand in Layla's and another squeezing her hip.

Sue sanitized her hands before apologizing and sticking two fingers inside of Layla. Sue looked surprised.

"She's...I feel the baby's head. She's been in active labor and the baby is crowning." Sue said. "Paul, lay out the blankets and towels and get in position. You're going to be holding Layla in a squat and Sam, you're going to keep checking on the progress and you're going to catch your daughter. Layla's body will handle the rest. Just keep flooding her with your bonding scent. I'll be upstairs. You both will get very… feral almost. Very protective over the Alpha's mate as she gives birth. Paul, you'll need to keep a clear head until she's born and breathing. If something happens, yell for me." Sue instructed.

Sam and Paul kept Layla steadily progressing, with Sam checking every few seconds on the baby's journey.

"Her head!" Sam called out.

"Push hard, princess! You're doing so good! You're so close!" Paul said.

With a few more pushes, Sam caught the baby and Paul eased down gently until Layla was reclining on his chest.

"Wait 30 minutes before the cord is cut." Layla said, exhausted.

Sam made sure his daughter was breathing without obstruction and gently cleaned her eyes, nose, and mouth. He brought his daughter to Layla's chest, placing her in her mother's arms. Layla held her securely, checking her over. Sam hovered closely, even growling at Paul when he gently touched her hand. After half an hour, Paul called for Sue to tie the cord and Paul ended up cutting the cord as Sam couldn't stop hovering and growling long enough.

"I brought enough food and diapers for a couple of days. Keep her warm. All she'll need is mama's milk and a clean diaper, and of course her two wolves. I'll be nearby and check on Layla in 2 days." Sue said.

Sam carried Layla and the baby upstairs, pausing at the door.

"I'll secure the house and cover the windows." Paul said.

Sam nodded and nuzzled his Imprint and his daughter. When Paul gave the okay, Sam made a mad dash to the bedroom. Paul locked the door and turned all the lights off, helping Sam and Layla get into bed. Layla pulled Paul to lay behind her while Sam all but covered Layla and the baby. Layla made a small space between her and Sam, helping the baby to latch on and nurse. Sam was flooding his scent in the room, rubbing his face against Layla's before gently nuzzling his daughter's head, marking them both as his. The baby finally latched on, nursing almost impatiently. Layla gently caressed her daughter's arms and legs, encouraging her to stay latched. Paul moved from the bed momentarily, making Sam growl in warning and hover to cover his Imprint and his daughter. Paul grabbed the basket of food and the supplies for the baby and brought it into the bedroom, locking the door securely behind him. He sifted through and brought a handful of food stuff to the bed and setting the baby stuff at the foot of the bed for later.

"Eat." Paul said to Sam, pushing food at him.

Sam chuffed at being ordered around. He begrudgingly took the chicken legs Paul held out but then held it to Layla, nudging her with it.

"Mate." Sam growled out, his voice distorted by the wolf.

Layla took a bite and pushed it back to Sam. Sam growled and held it back to Layla.

"You need to eat too." Layla said softly.

Sam growled more forcefully.

"Mate. Eat." Sam grunted.

"He's not going to eat until you've eat your fill." Paul decoded.

Sam nodded and pushed the chicken again. Layla tried to grab it with the hand not supporting their daughter but Sam and Paul both growled in warning. Clearly, Sam felt the need to hand feed her so both her hands would remain with the baby and, clearly, Paul agreed. Layla sighed as she looked at Sam and opened her mouth. Sam fed her as the baby nursed. Layla gently raised her to burp her. She looked grumpy as her milk flow was disrupted, opening her eyes and glaring.

"Hey there, pretty ey-" Paul said, freezing as he looked into her eyes.

It happened.

Sam scented the change right away in Paul and growled so deep and so low that the walls themselves vibrated. Layla instinctively brought her daughter back to her chest, cradling her protectively.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Layla asked.

Sam was growling and glaring daggers at Paul, pulling Layla and the baby away from Paul. Paul looked panicked for a moment, trying to follow. Sam's hand pushed back against Paul's, making him whimper.

"Pauly?" Layla asked.

"I…he's very upset that I Imprinted…on your daughter…" Paul said. "It's not sexual, God, nowhere near that. Ever. I just...I just need to be near her and make sure she's safe and…"

Sam growled dangerously and pushed Paul hard, sending him off the bed and into the floor. The baby cried at the sudden movement and both Sam and Paul were surrounding Layla in an instant. Layla gently soothed the baby, letting her nurse from the other side.

"Just like her Daddy. Always wanting food and mad when my boob isn't within reach." Layla chuckled. "Sammy… Paul's okay. You know he is. You're just very… your wolf is in control and trying to protect his pup but you know Paul would never hurt either of us. Hell, he came to our rescue and took control when I was in labor. He'd die before he let something bad happen."

Sam growled, unhappy but not physically pushing Paul away anymore. Paul rest his head against Layla's arm, looking at the baby but not reaching out to touch her. He knew Sam was already agitated enough and any physical contact would result in his arm being ripped off. The sudden movement would terrify his little Imprint and make her cry again and he absolutely did not want that, so he contented himself with just watching her.

Two days later, Sam, Paul, Layla, and the baby were all finally sleeping at the same time. Sam and Paul both had made a protective cage around Layla and the baby, encasing both in their arms and legs as would have happened if they were wolves in the wild. Sue had let herself in the front door, but stopped just inside, knowing both Sam and Paul would be very temperamental.

"Sam, Paul, it's Sue. I'm coming to check on Layla and see how she's healing like I said. And to check on our newest little resident." Sue called out.

Sam and Paul were awake in a flash. Paul sat up and checked on Layla and the baby.

"I'll make sure she's alone." Paul said.

Sam nodded, glad he didn't have to leave Layla and his daughter. Paul pulled a pair of flannel pants on and made his way to the front door. He sniffed the air and checked Sue out, escorting her into the bedroom. He clicked on a small lamp and Sam immediately overreacted, pulling Layla and his daughter to his chest and growling. The movement and the noise startled both Layla and the baby, causing the latter to cry. Paul rushed to the bed, instinct winning out. Layla sat up, bringing her daughter with her. Paul and Sam both caved around her. Layla chuckled and gently shushed the baby. She settled back to sleep being against Layla's chest. Sue never moved from the doorway to the bedroom, not wanting to further agitate either male.

"Sam, can I check Layla out? Make sure that she's healing from the birth? And then see how that beautiful baby girl is doing?" Sue asked.

"My Imprint." Paul growled, his large hand covering most of the baby.

"Paul, may I check your Imprint out? And Sam, can I check your Imprint and your daughter?" Sue asked.

Paul was the first one to move out of the way but never got out of arm's reach of Layla or the baby. Sam crowded Layla and his daughter as Layla moved to the edge of the bed.

"Sammy, baby, I know you think you have to protect us, but this is Sue. Get your ass on the bed because your balls are too close to us." Layla said, sighing heavily.

Sam growledans grumbled as he sat on the bed but kept his upper body nearly hovered overtop of Layla. Layla shook her head and kissed Sam on the cheek before handing the baby to Sue. Sam and Paul both growled, reaching for the baby. Layla smacked their hands away.

"Sue is going to check our daughter ou. Both of you be still so she can make sure she's doing well. When she's done, Sammy, you can hold her. When Sue finishes with me, I'm taking the hottest shower ever." Layla said.

"I'd feel better if Sam or Paul accompanied you in the shower. Your legs got write a workout during birth and I don't want you to fall and get hurt." Sue said, gently holding the baby.

"Paul, will you hold her while Sam helps me shower?" Layla asked.

Paul looked panicked while Sam growled, using his hands to cover Layla's nudity.

"You'd rather Paul get traumatized by helping me wash my cat? And Paul… you can sit on the commode and hold her while we shower. You'll be okay. Just hold her, skin to skin makes her calm. You'll be fine. I know you won't let anything happen to her. You're her Imprint." Layla soothed.

Sam and Paul both settled. Sue measured the baby and weighed her, taking her temperature as well. She checked her ears, eyes, nose, and mouth, which made the baby snort and fuss softly. Like a shot, Paul was off the bed and gently taking the baby from Sue, glaring at Sue while he took the baby carefully back to Layla. Layla chuckled.

"Fussy just like her Daddy was." Sue teased. "Baby girl looks great. Lay down, pretty mama. Time to check how you're healing."

Layla handed the baby to Sam and laid down to let Sue check her out.

"So the pack and the Elders are wanting to have a big celebration. I cut off the bonfire as there's no way that baby needs to be in the cold air so I thought maybe we can have something here? We'll bring food and erything and you can introduce the little one to everyone. They're so eager to meet her." Sue said.

"That sounds awesome. Yeah, how about this weekend? I miss the pack." Layla said.

Sam and Paul both growled again.

"Don't even. We can't be hermits forever. They deserve to meet who's going to be their baby sister." Layla said. "Sam, you can't neglect your duty as the Alpha."

Sam grumbled but didn't outright disagree. Layla smiled. Sue gave Layla the green light and Layla sat up. Sue gathered her things and Paul escorted her out, locking the for behind her.

"Sam, let Paul hold the baby while we shower. Maybe it can have a happy ending for you." layla said, winking.

Sam look horrified.

"Daughter. In the same room." Sam said.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know what a room is. She knows me, you, Paul, and milk. She won't know I'm on my knees choking on your c-" Layla said.

"LAYLA!" Sam called out, looking at the baby.

Layla giggled madly as she stood up, pulling Sam to the bathroom. Paul closed the toilet lid and sat down, Layla handing him the baby. Layla turned the shower on and got in, pulling Sam with her. Sadly, no shower fun as Sam kept checking every 2 minutes on his daughter.

…

The party they had in celebration of the baby being born was in full swing. Layla had just finished nursing the baby and was putting her in a sleeper when Sam came in. He was a little more vocal, using words instead of just growling and grunting all the time.

"Here, Daddy. You can show her off like I know you're dying to." Layla giggled, fixing her shirt.

Sam smiled and bent down to kiss Layla sweetly veggie taking the baby. She snuffled slightly but nuzzled deeply against her daddy's heat, her eyes opening and looking up at him curiously.

"Hey you." Sam said, his tone soft and full of love. "You're having your very own party and there's so many people here to meet you. And they all already love you so much. Most of them will be your big brothers. They're smelly and they're hyper."

Layla recorded Sam on his phone, smiling happily. She set the phone down and followed Sam out into the kitchen and the living room, being swarmed by the pack. Sam went to the center of the room and stood on a chair, holding his daughter up for everyone to see.

"Layla and I would like you to meet our daughter, the newest and cutest member of our pack and of our tribe. Born on December 10th, she weighs 8 pounds and 8 ounces and was 23 inches long. Everyone, welcome Penelope McCarty Whitlock Uley." Sam announced.

"And," Layla said, pulling a chair next to Sam, "We'd like to officially ask Sue and my uncle Charlie to be her grandparents since they've been more like parents to me than anyone else. And Jake? Leah? We'd be honored if you'd be her godparents?"

"Hell yes!" Jake said immediately.

"What Jake means is yes, we would be honored." Leah said, smiling.

"Charlie and I would love to be her grandparents, Layla. She's precious. Now hand my granddaughter over. She needs to meet this crazy bunch.

…

A few days later, because it took that long to convince both Sam and Paul, Layla arrived on the driveway of the Cullen household. Sam and Paul were tightly flanking Layla and the baby. Alice squealed excitedly and told everyone Layla was here with the baby. Emmett flew down the steps, so excited. He moved to hug Layla and was immediately met with Sam who had shifted instantly, growling and trying to cover Layla and his daughter.

"Sam, you silly wolf. We've been over this. Emmett is just so excited to meet his goddaughter." Layla said.

Emmett was joined by Rosalie and Alice and Jasper. Rosalie held her hands out. Layla smiled and handed Penelope to her. Paul was nearly on top of Rosalie.

"He Imprinted." Layla giggled. "I'd like you all to meet Penelope McCarty Whitlock Uley."

"McCarty is my last name…" Emmett said softly, looking at the baby, gently rubbing her cheek with his finger.

"Just like Whitlock is Jasper's." Layla said, smiling at Jasper. "And mine, technically. At least until the divorce is finalized. Sorry, Jasper...I think we all know who the real Mrs. Whitlock is."

"It's been marital bliss. By the way, I've been cheating on you with Alice." Jasper teased.

"Sweet! I've totally been doing Sam!" Layla giggled.

"Hand my goddaughter and namesake over Rose. It's obvious I'm her favorite." Emmett said.

Rosalie kissed the baby's had and gently handed her over. She pulled out get phone and recorded how gaga Emmett was.

"He'd have been the best daddy." Layla said softly.

Both alive and Jasper got to hold the baby before Sam and Paul became too agitated and were all but begging to leave. Layla hugged them all before getting into the Wrangler, buckling the baby in.

…

 _18 Years Later_

Penelope was a senior in high school, nearing graduation. She had just finished getting ready for prom with her mom and her sissy Leah's help. She'd taken completely after Sam physically. But her attitude and spirit was Layla up and down.

"You look beautiful, baby." Layla said.

"Who'd you go to prom with?" Penelope asked.

"I didn't go to prom. Pauly and I were too cool hanging out in Seattle." Layla said.

Layla didn't want her daughter to know just yet about what happened that long ago.

"I went with your dad." Leah said, grinning. "That was way before Jay Jay and I got together."

"Sissy LeeLee, can't you talk mom and dad into letting me wear jeans? I can't function in a dress." Penelope pouted.

"Humor those oldsters." Leah whispered, making Penelope giggle. "Besides, Pep, you're totally rocking that dress. I bet your prom date will go crazy over you."

Penelope rolled her eyes, but blushed.

"So who are you taking, baby? You know Dad and Pauly will interrogate him within an inch of his life." Layla said, grinning.

"He goes to Forks. He's on the football team. I can't believe he'd be into me. He's gorgeous." Penelope gushed.

"You know if he gets all grabby that you grab him by the balls and jerk hard, right?" Layla asked.

"Mom!" Penelope laughed.

"Just saying. They're not like the rez boys. At least they know your dad and would be too scared to even look at you wrong." Layla said.

"I think I'd be more scared of Paul than Sam." Leah said, smirking.

A knock sounded at the door before it cracked open.

"Can I come in and see my beautiful girl?" Sam asked.

"Come in, Dad." Penelope said.

Sam walked in and stopped, his face splitting into a wide smile. He pulled her into his arms and hugged tightly.

"Is it too late to say you can't go? You look too beautiful, Peps. If he tries to touch you-" Sam said.

"I know. Grab his balls and rip them off. Mom already told me." Penelope said, giggling.

Sam looked at Layla and winked. Layla grabbed the camera and took plenty of pictures of Sam with Penelope, aww'ing the entire time. Leah jumped in and got pictures with her.

"So you can probably guess the pack is downstairs. They're all wanting to see you before you leave." Sam said.

"Even Pauly?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, baby. Even Pauly." Sam said, sighing.

Penelope all but ran upstairs, being careful not to fall. She made it to the kitchen and was surrounding. She spotted Paul and smiled shyly. Jake picked her up and spun her around.

"You look beautiful." Jake said.

"For real. Want us to threaten him?" Jared asked.

"I think I'll do it anyway." Embry said.

"Yeah, he needs to meet _all_ your big brothers." Quil added.

"Just to make sure he knows how to treat you." Seth said.

"You guys just wanna scare him!" Penelope whined.

Paul pushed through and wrapped his arm around Penelope and pulled her out of the throng of shifters. Thanks to his daily shifting, he still looked like he did when he was 18, much like Quil had done for Claire.

"They just want you to be safe and happy. But we all know I'm the real threat." Paul said, grinning. "You all can see Peppa tomorrow. Go home so she won't be too embarrassed."

Not too long after pack left, Penelope's portion date picked her up, surviving the interrogation. He took her to the Forks High Prom.

"I don't like him." Sam growled. "He's too smooth. Too sweet talking."

"Are you sure that isn't jealous papa wolf talking?" Layla teased. "But I agree. How mad do you think she'd be if we snuck in?"

"Very. She's you all over, princess." Paul said. "I'm going to head to the house. I'm gonna finish the bracelet for Peps."

"Love you, Pauly." Layla said, hugging him.

"Love you too, princess. See you later, Sam."

Paul wasn't at his house for half an hour before his cellphone tang. He frowned when he realized it was Penelope calling.

"Hey babydoll." Paul answered.

"Pauly come get me. Don't tell mom and dad." Penelope said, crying hard.

"What happened?" Paul asked, grabbing his keys and heading for his truck.

"Jason… it was all a joke!" Penelope cried out. "I'm just a joke!"

Paul growled dangerously as he sped out of the rez.

"You're not a joke, babydoll. Fuck him, he's nothing. I'm on my way. Stay on the phone and away from him. I'll fucking end him." Paul said, pushing the gas pedal down.

Within 5 minutes, Paul was screeching into the parking lot. He got out and ran until he found Penelope sitting on a bench, shivering and crying. He ran to her and picked her up, sitting down and wrapping his jacket onto her shoulders. Penelope was crying pathetically and it shattered Paul's heart. Apparently, there was a bet going on between the football team to see how many rez girls they could bring to prom and score with. Jason had been trying all evening until one of his buddies said he lost the bet and had to pay up. He told her she was nothing more than a lousy bet. Paul wanted to shift and attack but refrained. He pulled his phone out.

"Emmett? Yeah, I'm gonna need you and Rosalie to pull a Seattle." Paul said. "Yeah, enough to wreck their futures. There was a bet about scoring rez girls and unfortunately your goddaughter was involved. Yeah, I want then to fucking regret every messing with a rez girl, especially Penelope. Yeah, pictures and video of the take down would be perfect. Thanks."

Paul got a list of names and found their trucks easily enough, tagging them for Emmett and Rosalie to find.

"Should I ask?" Penelope asked, wiping her eyes, leaning against Paul's chest.

"You'll find out of the news tomorrow." Paul said cryptically. "That'll teach them to mess with my girl."

"You always say I'm your girl." Penelope said.

"Because you are." Paul said, standing up and carrying Penelope to his truck. "How about we get some pizzas and junk food and chill out at the house?"

"I'm raiding your closet. There's no way I'm wearing this all night." Penelope said as Paul headed home.

"You're welcome to everything that's mine, baby doll. Always." Paul said.

"Pauly?" Penelope said.

"Yeah?" Paul replied.

"Nana Sue told me about Imprinting. Did…did you ever Imprint on anyone?" Penelope asked.

"I sure did. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Paul said.

Penelope looked out the window.

"Wanna see a picture of her?" Paul asked, smiling.

"I guess." Penelope muttered.

Paul pulled into his driveway and pulled out his phone, taking a surprise selfie with Penelope before handing her his phone.

"Isn't she perfect?" Paul said softly.

Penelope looked from the phone to Paul and back to the phone.

"Me?" Penelope whispered.

"Since the first day your eyes opened and looked over at me." Paul said. "I Imprinted on you."

Penelope smiled, biting her lip and trying not to blush. Paul carried get inside and went to his closet, having get his softest shirt and pajama pants. Penelope changed in the bathroom and walked through the house, seeing just how many pictures Paul had of her and of them together. She walked into the living room and curled up next to him on the couch as he ordered delivery.

"So this means the crush I've had on you since I was 13 is good?" Penelope asked. "Can I kiss you?"

"Very good. It was hard tonight watching you getting all gushy over that idiot. I'm sorry he hurt you though, baby doll." Paul said. "And yeah…I'm yours to command. If you want me as a brother or best friend or protector or boyfriend… whatever you want, that's what I'll be."

Penelope blushed and leaned over, kissing Paul softly, shyly before pulling back. Paul felt like he was on cloud 9.

"Can I at least tell your mom that you're here with me so she won't worry?" Paul asked.

"Might as well. Tell her I'm staying the night, too. But tell her dog let dad or my brothers go after him." Penelope said.

Paul smirked.

God, he loved her.

...

 _between all the reviews (omg i love it) and the private messages, Paul imprinting on Penelope was the overall winner! This is the longest chapter I've ever written at over 5.1k words! Leave me lots of love s it'll be a week or two before i post another new story. Tel me if you wanna see Jared or Quil or Seth or Leah (all with ofc). Ill count up the votes for rash in these comments and announce the winger of my profile page by January 17. review please! Hope you all loved it as much as i do!_


End file.
